Traversing Time and Space
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Whoever thought they'd seen it all clearly didn't time travel. Well, that's what Yuma and his friends do and they end up in the middle of the first war against Vector's army. Because of a few complications – such as a threat of the butterfly effect – they all have to remain incognito until they find a way to get back home. Naturally, that's easier said than done. Possibly angst.
1. Galaxy Cry

**Zexal Fanfiction:**

**Traversing Time and Space**

**Friendship**

**Yuma/Shark/Rio/Durbe**

**Whoever thought they'd seen it all clearly didn't time travel. Well, that's what Yuma and his friends do and they end up in the middle of the first war against Vector's army. Because of a few complications – such as a threat of the butterfly effect – they all have to remain incognito until they find a way to get back home. Naturally, that's easier said than done. **

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, the Barians wouldn't be going through this troublesome time.)**

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Hey, guys. Back with another fresh multi-chapter story for you all, complete with plot twists, interesting theories which are guaranteed to drive you absolutely nuts, and romantichumor/angsty moments. Please enjoy. Whu? GALAXY-EYES! GO AWAY! We've got a chapter to do!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Galaxy Cry

* * *

><p>Light coughing could be heard from the inner recesses of the dark cave. A young man with blond hair stood in the center of a circle. His skin was a sickly pale and his entire body was covered in sweat. His breaths came out short and heavy and his hand was held outward. "This has to work," he said. "Now, Galaxy-Eyes...bring them here. End this war. Save our people."<p>

Instantly, the circle below his feet exploded with light and blades of wind passed by him, blowing through the tunic that covered his chest. During this time, the man's blue-grey eyes remained firm. The shout of a dragon then echoed through the cave and the man could feel the power of one pass through his being. Then the circle faded away and the man fell to the ground, all the strength having left his being. "Isogu...Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon..."

* * *

><p>Kaito stepped out of the hospital with a heavy sigh. Going to the doctor to listen to a long, boring explanation about his health and recommendations about how to fix it? Check. Get home with his sanity? Oh, that was ongoing. He was about five minutes away from absolutely blowing his top. How on any world could doctors be so...annoying? Honestly, they were worse than Heartland on a bad day. (And that's bad.)<p>

Well, then again, it was either the doctors or his father. And nothing against his father, but he'd sooner listen to the doctors. They were always neutral. At least, he hoped they were always neutral. Dropping subject.

"Nii-san!"

Kaito perked up when his title reached his ears. Haruto was waving his hand in the air, with Yuma, Kotori, Rio, and Ryoga walking closely behind them. Naturally, Astral was floating. "Hey, Haruto," Kaito responded.

Haruto raced forward and gave his brother a hug. Thanks to his tiny frame, he was just barely able to grab hold of his brother's waist. "How was your appointment?" Haruto asked.

"Why did he need an appointment?" Yuma asked.

Kaito's face adopted a red tint and he turned away. He didn't explain it to anybody, but his Photon Transformation was giving him problems **again** and his father had 'suggested' that he get examined by a professional, rather than a robot who hardly knew what he was doing.

Not the best idea, seeing as how the **doctor** didn't understand anything either. Ugh, he had to get into the longest explanation about his little 'problem' – omitting the fact that he took souls and dueled maniacs possessed by playing cards – before the doc knew what to look for.

Next time his father gave him a choice like that, then sent him on another one of those trips, he was going to make sure that his father was sending him to someone who worked for Heartland. At least they wouldn't require an explanation.

"Nii-san?" Haruto asked, snapping his brother out of his stupor.

"Huh?" went Kaito, looking down at his brother with innocent eyes. (You gotta love the innocent eyes.) Then he smiled softly and rested his hands on Haruto's shoulders. "I'm fine, Haruto," he said. "Just a little tired."

"I see what you mean," Rio said. "Doctors are totally annoying."

"Well, you wouldn't think that if you didn't get yourself stuck in there for a few years," Ryoga snapped.

"Oh, stop it, Ryoga," Rio said. "You got stuck in there too."

"Yeah, once," Ryoga responded. "I'm not as much of a klutz as you are."

"Ryoga!" Rio growled.

"Guys, guys," Yuma said, trying to stop the argument in any way. "Hey, I know! Why don't we all have a quick duel? It's been a while since we've all katto-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence, Yuma!" Ryoga grouched. "I don't want to hear it right now."

Kotori simply laughed it off.

"Observation number 25: It would appear that even 'kattobingu' has limits," Astral said. (Totally random number.)

"I heard that, Astral," Yuma said, sweatdropping slightly.

Haruto let out a light chuckle. "These guys are so much fun to be around," he said.

Kaito sighed. "If you say so, Haruto," he admitted.

The scene among the small group continued on for a short while, with Kaito and Haruto chuckling once in a while at the back-and-forth banter between Ryoga and Yuma (As well as Astral's occasional input.).

Everybody was enjoying themselves so much, they didn't notice the preparations.

They didn't notice the glowing dragon that slept in Kaito's deck.

They didn't notice...until it was all prepared.

* * *

><p>A bright light flashed from the purple container, directing all eyes to Kaito's deck. "N-Nii-san, what's that?" Haruto asked worriedly.<p>

"I don't know!" Kaito responded, pulling the sole glowing monster out of his deck.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Galaxy-Eyes," Kaito breathed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Yuma said, "but I think we'd better run!"

_"__At last, I've found you,_" a voice said. "_Ryoga...Rio...your kingdom needs you again."_

"Uh, okay, who's talking now?" Yuma asked worriedly.

"I believe...it is Galaxy-Eyes," Astral said.

"_Now come... Hurry... his life is waning!"_

Instantly, the monster card in question shined with a newer, fiercer light, forcing everybody to close their eyes for fear of blindness.

However, just as quickly as it appeared, the light faded away. Haruto opened his eyes and looked around.

Yuma, Kotori and Astral were gone.

"Where did...?" he began. Then he looked down to the ground.

Then he gasped.

Kaito was unconscious, as were Ryoga and Rio. And Galaxy-Eyes, Kaito's precious card was nowhere to be seen.

"NII-SAAAAN!"

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

The young man started pulling himself back onto his feet through the use of the cave wall. A light chuckle escaped him as a familiar wave passed through his body. "They've arrived," he said. "Thank goodness."

A groan escaped him and he fell back to the cold ground.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else else)<p>

A sigh of relief escaped a young boy who downed a refreshing drink of water from an old fashioned canteen. His pet wolf, who was resting beside him, let out a soft whine as she also took a drink from a spring. "This is better," the boy said. "I hope Brother doesn't think we're skipping out on our duties."

The wolf let out a whine/laugh. "_Indeed, Master,_" she responded. "_Let's not forget what he did the last time you chose to 'skip out.'"_

The boy let out a groan and fell back onto the ground. "Don't remind me," he said. "I'm still bruised."

The wolf simply laughed it off, then returned to drinking the water.

Blissful silence.

A soft sigh.

The chirping of birds.

The perfect moment.

The perfect moment all too easily broken by the sound of a soft boom overhead.

In a flash, the boy's grey eyes snapped open and he forced himself into a sitting position. A shooting star of sorts fell to the ground. "_Master!_" the wolf exclaimed softly.

"I hear you," the boy said, forcing himself to his feet, his hand on the pommel of his blade. "What in Baria was that?" ←[Give you one guess as to who this kid is.]

* * *

><p>A loud 'KaBAM' shattered the green earth below them all. Then they all let out small groans. "Okay, that was a rough landing," Yuma mumbled. "And I've had rougher ones."<p>

"Oh, just shut it, Yuma," Ryoga snapped. "What the heck happened?"

"I dunno," Rio said. "But anybody want to think something bad?"

"Yeah," Kotori agreed. "Why do I feel so...uncomfortable?"

Then the smoke cleared.

"Yuma," Astral said, "I would advise you taking a good look at yourself."

They all did.

Then they freaked.

Rio and Ryoga were wearing the attire of their past lives, Yuma was wearing some armor (Or something.), and Kotori was wearing a loose-fitting dress. "What is this!?" Kotori shrieked, giving the skirt a tug.

"I dunno," Yuma said, "but this looks AWESOME!"

"Yuma, now is not the time to be enjoying ourselves!" Ryoga snapped. "What the heck happened to all of us?"

They got their answer.

And boy, did they hate it.

"Ryoga! Rio!" a familiar voice shouted.

Everybody froze. They reeeeaaally recognized that voice.

"Ryoga, Rio," the voice repeated, closer this time.

In fact, it was so close, you might even say it was right next to them.

They turned around.

Scratch that. It **was** really close to them. Point blank range, in fact.

Before them, astride a fair white pegasus, was a knight. A knight with grey hair and matching eyes. He was wearing white slim-fitting armor and a snow white cape.

Slim-fitting armor fit for a knight of legends.

"Oh, dear," Rio exclaimed softly.

"Durbe...," Ryoga choked.

Durbe looked at his friends curiously. "Whatever is the matter, my friend?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kotori was all set to faint. They knew where they were now.

They were in Ryoga and Rio's past.

...Oh, woof.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Well, that's chapter one for ya. And the questions have already come pouring in. Who was that strange guy who summoned them all there? Why did Yuma and Kotori show up with Ryoga and Rio? Why are they all there in the first place? Who the heck was the guy with the wolf?! (Well, you actually probably already know who he is.)<strong>

**Durbe: So what do you have planned this time around?**

**D.T.B: Embarrassing romance for you. I can promise that.**

**Rio: What is that supposed to mean?**

**D.T.B: I'll give you a hint. The pairing for this one is HolyIceShipping.**

**Durbe and Rio: [blushing madly.]**

**Blue Mokona: Please review, everybody! Puuuu!**

**Sirius: Why on Barian World does HE keep showing up in your Zexal stories?!**

**D.T.B: Because he's cute.**

**Blue Mokona: That's right. I'm cute. So you better be nice, Siri-chan.**

**Sirius: NO, I DON'T! GET OVER HERE! [races after him]**


	2. Confusion

**D.T.B: Wow. So many reviews for the first chapter. I'm so happy! XD**

**Sirius: Boy, are you in trouble.**

**D.T.B: Please don't mind him. Before we begin the next chapter, however, I have one thing to say. No. The boy with the wolf was not Vector. Although I am curious. What the heck gave you that idea? ,: /**

**Sirius: Are you gonna start the chapter or what?**

**D.T.B: Right. Chapter. Let's get to it. Enjoy, people. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Confusion

* * *

><p>Durbe looked down to his friends with a curious eye. "Whatever is the matter, my friend?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."<p>

Ryoga remained petrified as Durbe dismounted. Then Durbe placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, instantly knocking him out of his stupor. "Ryoga?" Durbe asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Ryoga shook his head and knocked Durbe's hands away. "I'm fine," he said. "Quit worrying."

Durbe gave him a more solemn smile. "I see," he said. "Forgive me, my friend."

Rio, however, had yet to fully recover, something she revealed fairly quickly when she let out another, "Oh, dear."

That was probably not the best idea though. Some people can misinterpret words such as 'dear,' after all.

Durbe then turned his head over to Rio, then smiled. "Rio-hime," he said softly, wrapping her in a hug. "I am glad you are unharmed."

"Huh?" Rio thought in a rather freaked out manner.

"Uh, what's going on with Durbe?" Yuma asked.

"I have no idea," Kotori said. "Is that even Durbe the Barian Emperor?"

"I believe so," Astral said. "It feels like him and his appearance is identical to the human form of Durbe the Barian. Could it be that a part of his personality was lost when he became a Barian?" (Why are you asking me that? XD )

Apparently so.

Durbe then brushed Rio's hair behind her ear and looked her in the eye. "Rio-hime, daijoubu?" he asked.

Rio suddenly stiffened up. Something about Durbe seemed to make her grow cold. "Rio-hime?" Durbe asked, placing his hands on her bare arms.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Durbe smiled. "That's good," he said.

Then came the misinterpretation.

He leaned forward and gave Rio a kiss. And not just any ordinary kiss, which could be very easily overlooked when one is royalty, but a passionate kiss with absolutely nothing held back. A kiss that clearly said one thing.

Love. And lots of it.

Instantly, everybody, including Astral, turned bright red. While most of them were red out of embarrassment (Which is amazing, coming from Yuma.), Ryoga was bright red because of rage.

What was Durbe doing!?

After a second or two, Durbe pulled himself away from Rio and looked her in the eye again. Her face was cherry red and her eyes were trembling. Actually, her entire** body** was trembling. "Rio-hime?" Durbe asked. "What's the ma-"

The sound of a hand hitting somebody's cheek echoed across the land. Some birds even raced away for fear that it was an explosive stick or something.

Meanwhile, Durbe was holding the side of his face. ←[That's really gotta hurt.] "R-Rio-hime, whatever is the matter?" he asked her.

"You don't just go kissing people!" Rio shouted. "It's bad manners!"

"Whoa," Yuma breathed. "That was crazy."

Kotori had her eyes covered, so she had no comment.

"I am curious," Astral said. "Why was she so embarrassed about him pressing his lips against hers?"

Nobody had an answer. They were far too embarrassed/angry ←[You guess.] to even dare explain it to the human flashlight.

However, that wasn't the end of it. One more person had something to say.

* * *

><p>(Just a little later.)<p>

Durbe was rubbing his sore cheek as he led his precious steed, Mach, back to the kingdom of the United Lands. Both Rio and Kotori were on the Pegasus' back, something the steed seemed to hate, or at the very least, disliked. Yuma and Ryoga were walking on either side of Mach, with Astral floating close behind. "I am sorry if I startled you, Ryoga, Rio," Durbe said. "I had no knowledge that you would choose to react like that."

"And I had no knowledge that you would do that to my sister," Ryoga growled. "You'd better stay away from her from now on, do you hear me?"

Durbe then stopped and looked over to Ryoga. "What?" he asked slowly. "Ryoga, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said. "Better than ever."

"If that is the case, then why have you been so irritable since my arrival?" Durbe asked. "Usually, neither you nor your fair sister are so easily angered by my actions."

"And what do you mean by that?" Rio asked with a huff.

Durbe's eyes then began to tremble. "Could it be...that what fell to the earth earlier erased their memory somehow?" he thought.

"Ryoga," Durbe said. "Have you...truly forgotten?"

"What could he have forgotten?" Kotori asked.

Durbe remained silent for a moment. The words he wanted to say were too far away for him to speak. "That Rio and I are-"

"Durbe-nii!"

The arrival of a second voice froze everybody in their tracks. Then they all looked to the source. A boy riding a large wolf was heading right for them. Instantly, Kotori let out a shriek, Yuma readied himself for a possible duel, (Which he couldn't actually have.) and Ryoga readied his sword. "Ryoga," Durbe said softly. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my sister!" Rygoa shouted.

A second passed by.

Then another.

Then another.

Then the wolf stopped itself through the use of a skid, covering Ryoga and Kotori with the brown earth. "I thought I smelled something odd," a voice said.

Kotori rubbed the dirt out of her eyes and looked up, everybody else following shortly behind her. On top of the white wolf sat a youthful boy. He had shaggy grey hair with several cowlicks that stood on the sides, giving Kotori a vague image of cat ears. Tiny cat ears, to be sure, but that's beside the point. His grey eyes were snapping with life and he wore an almost cocky grin on his face. His skin was paler than the average person, but he seemed to be healthy enough.

Sirius. (You read my stories, you know this OC.)

* * *

><p>"Yo, Bro," Sirius said. "Glad I found you."<p>

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Durbe asked, rubbing his head slightly to soothe a rising headache.

"I smelled something really nasty and decided to check it out," Sirius responded, getting off of his wolf's back and patting himself down. Unlike Durbe, who was wearing armor, Sirius was wearing a wool shirt and black slacks. He didn't appear to be ready for battle or anything of the sort. In fact, he looked like he'd been relaxing prior to getting on the wolf's back.

"You and that sense of smell," Durbe chuckled.

"You have your skills, I have mine," Sirius said. He raised on hand in the air and directed his eyes to Ryoga. "Hey, Nasch. Long time, no smell."

"Do I know you?" Ryoga said bluntly.

Gloom hung over Sirius in an instant. "I'm sorry, what?" Sirius asked...very slowly. "I know you hate me and all, but...what?"

"You heard me the first time," Ryoga said. "I asked if I knew you."

Sirius then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Then Durbe placed his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "Ryoga," he said, "that's my brother. You don't...remember him?"

"What?!" Yuma shouted.

"Durbe has a brother?" Astral asked.

"For real?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah! For real!" Sirius snapped. "Maybe this'll help your memory! I'm the guy who pranked you a week ago?"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell," Ryoga responded monotonously.

"You nearly killed me because I painted on the inside of your cape!" Sirius growled, pointing to the cape in question. "Took you two days to get it all cleaned up!"

"No," Ryoga said. "Trust me. I'd remember something like that."

Sirius growled just a little more. Then he practically barked and said, "Figures. We never **were** meant to get along anyway."

Durbe instantly changed the subject. "Sirius, you said that you smelled something?" he asked.

"Huh?" went Sirius. "Oh! Yeah."

"So, what kind of smell was it?" Yuma asked, jumping right in front of Sirius.

Sirius only took a quick whiff before backing away. "Oh, good grief," he breathed softly, holding his nose. "You smell like you live in the monster dens."

"Huh?" went Yuma.

"Do you work with monsters or something, sir?" Sirius asked.

"It's Yuma, and every day," Yuma responded with a smile.

"I thought so," Sirius responded nasally. Then he walked over to the girls. Then he proceeded to give Kotori a quick sniff, only to back away in an instant. "Oh, gross!" he exclaimed. "What do you put behind your ears, woman?! Mildewy water?"

That earned him not only a wide mouthed expression from Kotori, but a slap to the face as well. "What on Baria was that for?!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius," Durbe said, "I believe that 'mildewy water,' as you so put it, is what people call 'perfume.' Many women wear it nowadays. Including Rio-hime."

Rio blushed when he said that. ←[Does it in the present too.]

"Why do women worry about their scent anyway?" Sirius asked. "I work with one all day, and she doesn't worry."

"Need I remind you that the woman you work with is a wolf?" Durbe asked, pointing to the wolf that Sirius had ridden there on.

"What's your point?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Durbe said, conceding defeat. "Anyway, was that the strange scent you picked up?"

"Um...well," Sirius began. He stopped briefly when yet another scent went passed his nose.

A scent that was foreign to his nose, yet at the same time, one he was familiar with.

His eyes flashed to the Royal siblings, who were now standing beside each other. "This scent," he thought. "No way. It's-"

"Sirius? Sirius!" Durbe exclaimed.

"Huh?" went Sirius, snapping out of his trance-like state and looking over to his brother. "No," he said. "Forget it. It was nothing." He looked to the sky. "It was probably that girl's 'perfume' or whatever you call it, anyway."

"MO!" Kotori shouted, ready to throw him another slap.

Fortunately, everything simmered down after that. Mainly thanks to Yuma and Durbe calming the girls down. (Rio was two seconds away from flipping out herself.) Ryoga and Sirius pretty much ignored everything after that, as they were actually trying to ignore each other. ←[Yeah. Not such a good idea in the long run.]

* * *

><p>Rio couldn't contain her surprise, nor could Kotori, when they saw the insides of the palace. Brightly colored chandeliers, slick walls, aqua blue carpets, and stained glass windows. "Sugoi!" Kotori breathed.<p>

"Why are you so surprised?" Sirius asked, his hands behind his head of grey hair. "It's just the palace."

"My apologies," Durbe said, "but weren't you the one who was amazed when you first saw the springs nearby?"

"I thought I told you to never bring that up again," Sirius said, blushing slightly.

"Ah, whatever," Yuma said. "It's still pretty cool. Man, Shark, you've got one heck of a pad!"

That caused both Ryoga and Rio to jerk their heads over to their friend. Sirius cast him a sidelong glance while Durbe raised an eyebrow. "Pad?" Durbe asked.

Instantly, Rio and Ryoga clammed Yuma up by clapping their hands over his mouth. "Yuma," Rio growled.

"Keep your mouth shut, you idiot," Ryoga said through gritted teeth.

Both knightly brothers sweat dropped. "Is it just me, or have you been acting weirder than normal, Nasch?" Sirius asked.

"That's true," Durbe said. "Have you been under the sun too long, my friend?"

Ryoga then pulled himself away from Yuma. Then he folded his arms and looked away. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm acting no different than I usually would."

Sirius chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah," he said. "For some reason, I doubt that."

That ended the conversation, as Ryoga no longer had any desire to speak. And Rio still had her hand over Yuma's mouth, so that, in turn, kept his trap shut.

Astral could only sigh. What a day.

* * *

><p>(That night.)<p>

Yuma fell down onto one of the extravagant beds in the palace guest wing in a heap. "Oh man," he breathed. "This was one crazy day. And I wasn't able to get a single duel in."

"Yuma, you really need to chill out," Kotori mumbled. "It's not like you can't duel while we're here."

"But how the heck did we get here in the first place?" Yuma asked. "I'll admit, it's cool, hanging out in a palace like this, but Akari's going to kill me when I get back."

"I would not worry too much, Yuma," Astral said, floating over his friend's head. "I am sure we will get back home eventually. In the meantime, however, it would be wise to try to 'blend in' with the people of this era."

"Huh?" went Yuma. "Why do we have to do that?"

"Yuma!" Kotori exclaimed. "If you keep acting like that, people are eventually going to find out that we don't belong here!"

"Kotori is correct," Astral said. "If you continue to behave like you did when we first arrived, it would surely raise the suspicions of those around us. We must remain undercover until we find a way to get home."

"Really?" Yuma asked, sparks appearing in his eyes.

"Yes," Astral said. "I have no knowledge of how long we shall be staying here. It would be wise that we look as normal as possible."

"Okay then!" Yuma shouted. "So tomorrow, we'll commence Operation Act Normal!"

Kotori sweatdropped.

Oh, great.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

Sirius fell onto his bed with a groan. "Well, that was a fairly unusual day," he said.

"True words, Sirius," Durbe said, falling onto his own bed with a huff. Then he let out a small sigh.

"Now that I think about it, is something wrong between you and Rio?" Sirius asked. "You guys seemed a little...distant today."

Clearly, that struck a nerve, as Durbe's fingers twitched. "I don't know," he said. "She seemed...angry at me for some reason."

"Seriously?" Sirius asked. "We are talking about Rio here, right?"

"Indeed," Durbe replied. "But still...she wasn't behaving like Rio."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "What'd she do? Hug you instead of kiss you?"

"She slapped me," was the instant reply.

Freeze.

"Are you **sure** the two of you are okay?" Sirius asked. "I mean, aren't you and her supposed to be-"

"I don't know," Durbe interrupted, fingering his left wrist. "All I do know...is that she wasn't acting like herself. It was like she was a different person entirely."

Sirius looked up to the ceiling of their home. "Well," he said, "I wouldn't be so worried if I were you. Knowing her, she'll probably be back to normal in a few days or so."

"I hope so," Durbe breathed.

A brief smile was shared between the two brothers. "Okay then," Sirius said. "Let's get some sleep. That was a weird day and I'm beat."

"You? Beat?" Durbe asked in slight disbelief. "Sirius, are **you** feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Sirius said, swinging his hand this way and that. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm going outside to sleep with Guardian. Talk to you tomorrow."

With that, he walked outside to his precious wolf. Then he gently stroked her fur, a solemn expression gracing his demeanor. "Oh, Guardian," he said softly, "what am I supposed to do?"

He then sat down and let his body sink into Guardian's fur. "That scent," Sirius thought, "it was so...strange. Like nothing I've ever smelled before. Those people...they're not from here. And to make matters worse...I got a whiff of it from Ryoga and Rio. What does that mean? What does...that mean...?"

With that, he fell asleep, allowing his unconscious mind to mull over the day's occurrences.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Wuh oh. Sirius is beginning to catch on already?! <strong>

**Sirius: You just broke the stinking record there.**

**D.T.B: Did I? **

**Kaito: Are you planning on keeping me in this story?**

**D.T.B: There's no Diamondshipping here, Kaito! Or are you just eager to have a spot in one of my stories?**

**Kaito: Yeah, right. Get real.**

**D.T.B: Well, to answer, YES. You shall still be in this story. Though I wonder if you shall enjoy it.**

**Haruto: What's gonna happen next?**

**D.T.B: I guess I'll have to get to work to figure it out, huh? Oh! As for justanotherdreamgirl's question, I am planning for some amount of Skyshipping. Probably just mainly hints, but you never know. I might be able to pull it off. Just don't expect a lot. I'm a horrible Skyshipper. ^_^'**


	3. Operation Act Normal

**Chapter 3**

**Operation Act Normal **

* * *

><p>"Kattobingu da, ORE!"<p>

Everybody who heard those words jumped out of bed in an instant. Durbe, who was sleeping in the small cabin nearby, actually fell **off** his bed with a loud THUD.

The knight then let out a groan. "What was that?"

"Durbe-nii!" Sirius shouted, racing into the cabin with fear painted all over his face. "Did you hear that? What do you think it-"

He froze. Then he let out a tiny chuckle.

"What?" Durbe asked.

"Forget what I said," Sirius laughed. "Don't let your hair get shaggy. It looks ridiculous."

Durbe simply gave his brother a nonchalant glare. "Oh, please," he mumbled. Then he pulled himself off the ground, freeing his foot from the blanket that had ensnared him. "I'm going to the well."

"Don't look at your reflection," Sirius teased.

In response, Durbe ruffled his brother's hair, messing it up more than it already was. "Speak for yourself," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Sirius said. "Now I don't need to comb it today."

"You don't even comb it at all," Durbe responded.

"Good point."

The grey-haired knight simply sighed. His brother was a handful sometimes.

After Durbe had finally left for the well, Sirius fell against the door. "Now," he said solemnly, "time to figure out who those guys really are. And...why they smell so strange."

* * *

><p>Ryoga raced into the guest room of the palace as fast as his lungs permitted. "Yuma!" he shouted. "What are you doing?!"<p>

Yuma turned around. He was dressed in the garbs that he'd found himself in when they arrived, but he added a bucket helmet and lid shield to the mix. A wooden sword hung limply by his side. "Alright!" he said enthusiastically. "Operation Act Normal is ready!"

Ryoga sweat dropped. "What was that, Ryoga?" Rio asked, walking over to the door. "It sounded like a bomb went off in here."

"One did," Ryoga said. "Yuma."

Yuma merely laughed it off. This, of course, prompted those watching him to sweat drop.

That was going to be a very long day. No doubt about it.

* * *

><p>Breakfast that day was gloomy and uneventful at best. Everybody chose to remain unbearably silent, something that brought nothing but awkwardness to the table. Not to mention, Sirius and Durbe were at the table, eating breakfast with them.<p>

Recipe for trouble.

Ryoga chose to mess with his meal, poking it with his fork like it was alive. This earned him a raised eyebrow from Durbe, who was slowly growing more and more worried, if not confused, about his friend and his behavior.

"What is this stuff?" Yuma asked, poking his own meal with a curious look on his face.

"You do not know?" Durbe asked. "It's a delicacy of the United Lands. It's fish from the ponds close by and herbs from the gardens, complete with spices unique to this land."

"Better known as food poisoning in the making," Sirius muttered, poking at his own meal.

"Sirius," Durbe practically growled. "That's poor manners."

"Sorry, Durbe-nii," Sirius said, "but you know me. I hate fish as much as I hate beans."

"Sirius," Durbe said, sweat dropping slightly. "Not at the table."

"It's looking at me," Rio groaned.

Durbe practically jerked his head over to the princess sitting by his side. Sirius did likewise.

"That's odd," Durbe thought. "She usually loves this meal."

Both Rio and Ryoga pushed their chairs away from the table. "I'm not hungry," Ryoga said.

"Me too," Rio said.

Then the two of them left the table and went to the throne room for a while. 'Hey, guys," Yuma called. "Wait for us."

Then he and Kotori left the table, Astral floating close behind.

"Huh," Sirius chuckled. "The King of the Seas refuses to eat fish. Something's up."

"Indeed," Durbe said. "Maybe we should keep an eye on them today. Just to make sure they're alright."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "In that case, I'll keep an eye on their friends. You keep an eye on Nasch and Merag."

Durbe raised an eyebrow. "Did you just volunteer for work?"

"Nope," Sirius said. "Just giving you some 'alone time' with your friends."

Durbe turned his head away. "You haven't changed, have you?"

"Nope." Then Sirius left the table as well.

Durbe simply fiddled with his left wrist again as his mind was pulled back to memories he'd made with his friends.

* * *

><p>"So you're gonna give us a tour of the kingdom?" Yuma asked happily.<p>

"Yep, that's right," Sirius said. "You guys are new here, right? Well, I've got nothing better to do, so might as well."

"Yatta!" Yuma shouted. "Thanks a bunch, Durbe's little brother."

Instantly, an anger mark appeared on Sirius' head. "My name isn't 'Durbe's little brother,'" he growled.

"Huh?" went Yuma.

"My name isn't 'Durbe's little brother!'" Sirius shouted. "It's Sirius! Okay!? Remember it! It's not that hard!"

"R-Right," Yuma squeaked, backing up slightly.

"It would appear that this boy is not fond of being called by a nickname," Astral observed.

"Yeah," Kotori agreed.

Sirius then flashed Kotori a glare. This, in turn, prompted the young woman to jump behind Yuma.

Then Sirius let out a sigh. "Forget it," he said, placing a hand over his eyes. "Call me or don't call me whatever you want. I've heard it all before anyway."

"Huh?"

Sirius shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "So, ready to go?"

"Should I go get Rio-san and Ryoga?" Kotori asked.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Such casualness," he said.

"Um, you okay?" Yuma asked.

Sirius simply raised a hand. "I'm fine," he said. "It just caught me off-guard. Not even Durbe-nii speaks of them so casually. And he's their closest friend."

Yuma and Kotori then turned bright red. "Well, yeah," Yuma stuttered. "We've known them for...a while."

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked. "How long?"

"Um...a while," Yuma said.

"Yeah," Kotori added.

Sirius could only shrug. "Okay then," he said. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about bringing Nasch and Merag. Durbe-nii's working with them today. So come on. I know someone you just **have** to meet."

"Oh? Who?" Kotori asked.

"You'll see," Sirius said. "Come on."

With that, the four of them made their way into the forest nearby.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked down to the ground beneath them. Then he smiled when he noticed some paw prints in the weak soil. "So, uh," Yuma began, "who are we meeting out here again?"<p>

Sirius pulled his gauntlet off his hand and raised his fingers to his mouth. "You'll see," he said. "She'll really help show you around."

Then he let out a whistle, piercing the air around them and scaring the birds from their perches.

Silence.

More silence.

And more silence after that.

"What did you do?" Kotori asked.

"Just watch," Sirius said. "She's coming."

"Um, who's coming?" Yuma asked.

Then he felt something warm going down his shirt collar. Curious, Astral, who was hearing a strange huffing sound, turned and looked above Yuma. Then he let out a gasp. "Yuma," he said, "do not move."

"Huh? Why?"

Needless to say, Yuma didn't listen to a word Astral said. He turned around and looked up. A large wolf, about the size of a horse, was looking down at him, fangs bared. As soon as the beast let out a snarl, Yuma jumped into the air and raced past Sirius and behind a tree.

The wolf, however, followed closely behind and grabbed the young duelist by the collar. "Uaaaaah!" Yuma shouted.

"Yuma!" Kotori shrieked.

Sirius simply started laughing. "Oh, please!" he exclaimed. "You guys are so hopeless. Alright, Guardian. Let him go. He's not a meal."

The wolf did as told, then proceeded to lick Yuma's face.

Then Sirius walked over to the wolf and gave it a scratch behind the ears. "Good girl," he cooed. (He is going to kill me for using that word.)

"Hang on," Yuma said, standing up and wiping his face. "The person you wanted us to meet was-"

"Well, to be honest, I never once said it was a **person** I wanted you to meet," Sirius said. "You simply assumed that." He then placed a hand on her neck and faced the startled teens standing before him. "Guys, this is my friend, Guardian. And Guardian, this is...," he paused; "sorry, what were your names again?"

Astral sighed. Yuma fell down anime-style. Kotori slapped her head. "It is true that you have yet to properly introduce yourselves," Astral pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," Yuma said. He stood back up and smiled. "The name's Yuma Tsukumo! And I'm going to be dueling champion someday."

"Dueling champion?" Sirius thought curiously.

"Yuma," Kotori snapped, "you really need to cool off. That's not something you should just spout out to everybody."

"But, Kotori," Yuma said, "it's true. I'm going to be the dueling champion somebody."

Sirius froze, but then let out a chuckle.

"_Whatever is the matter, Sirius-sama?_" Guardian asked.

Both Yuma and Kotori looked over to the chuckling knight. "Tell me," Sirius said. "Are the two of you...you know?"

Yuma obviously didn't know, but Kotori certainly did, as proven by her bright red face. "No, we're not!" she shouted. "We're just friends! That's all there is to it! Don't get any creepy ideas."

"These guys have to be the most oblivious people on the planet," Sirius thought nonchalantly. "Kinda reminds me of Durbe-nii..."

"_Indeed,_" Guardian said. "_Nearly identical, save the argument._"

"Uh huh."

With the shake of his head, Sirius then got on Guardian's back. "Alright, you two," Sirius said. "Hop on. Things'll move faster this way."

"You want us to get on that thing?!" Kotori asked. "No way. Wolves and Birds don't get along." ←[Reference to her name, which means 'little bird.']

"Oh, don't worry. She won't bite," Sirius said simply.

"Awesome!" Yuma exclaimed, hopping onto the great white wolf. "Come on, Kotori. Give it a try."

Kotori simply blushed a deep crimson, but then took Yuma's hand and got on Guardian's back, sitting side-saddle between both boys. One in front of her (Sirius), one behind her. (Yuma.)

"Alright," Sirius said. "Let's get going, Guardian. And go easy. We can't have this fair maiden falling off."

Kotori simply gave him a scowl.

"Y'okay!" Yuma exclaimed. "Kattobingu da ORE!"

Sirius and Guardian sweat dropped. "What?"

"Never mind him," Kotori said. "He just says that once in a while."

Sirius didn't exactly scream, "I'm convinced," after that. However, he didn't push the subject either. Just spurred Guardian on.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, with the Kamishiro twins and Durbe.)<p>

Durbe was walking alongside his friends. Sirius would have hated seeing the three of them together. Usually, the three of them would be walking side by side, all smiles and no worries. However, that time around, Ryoga and Rio were staying as far away from Durbe as they could without attracting unwanted attention. While it succeeded for the most part, Durbe could tell that they were giving him the cold shoulder. Naturally, he couldn't help but feel rejected. Especially whenever Rio looked towards him, then looked back.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Durbe said, "Ryoga-ouji, Rio-hime," he said, "have I done something to offend you in any way?"

The twins stopped and turned to him. "Whaddaya mean?" Ryoga asked.

"You seem to be ignoring me for some reason," Durbe said. "Not only that, you act as if I am a stranger to you." He paused for a moment, as if thinking about his words before allowing them to escape his throat. "It is like I am an enemy to you."

The twins froze in their tracks.

Durbe's face never looked more solemn. Rio's expression softened as she looked into his eyes. Then she shook her head and forced on a smile. "No, no, Durbe-kun," she said, waving her hand back and forth. "It's nothing, really. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Durbe-kun?" Durbe thought. "Did she...always used to call me that?"

He shook his head and slowly took Rio's right hand. "Rio-hime," he said, "if there is nothing the matter, then can...can you...show me your left wrist?"

"Huh?" Rio thought curiously.

"Durbe," Ryoga growled. "What are you trying to pull here?"

Rio chose to ignore Ryoga's words. Slowly, she lifted her hand and showed him her wrist. There was a bangle, as blue as the sky, adorning her slender arm. Funny. She didn't even notice it before. "Where did I...?" she began.

"I thought so," Durbe thought.

"You're still wearing it," he said aloud.

"What are you talking about, Durbe?" Ryoga asked.

Durbe remained silent for a moment. "This bangle," he said, "it is something that I gave to you, Rio-hime. Have you forgotten?"

"No!" Rio said instantly. "Of course not. Why did you give it to me again?"

Durbe felt the urge to tear up. She truly didn't remember why he gave that to her...

"Rio-hime," he choked.

"What's wrong?" Rio asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Rio-hime...I am...we are-"

Instantly, the earth beneath their feet began to shake, prompting Rio to shriek and practically throw herself into Durbe's arms. "What's happening?!" she cried.

"What's going on?!" Ryoga snapped.

"They're back!" Durbe said.

* * *

><p>"Who's back?" Yuma asked Sirius.<p>

"Yuma!" Kotori exclaimed, falling off of Guardian's back and landing on Yuma.

Sirius had his arms around Guardian's neck, a pained scowl gracing his features. A single name escaped him as he futilely struggled in keeping his obvious terror contained.

"...Vector."

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Come on, Sirius! Out of your room! We've got a talkspot to handle.<strong>

**Sirius: NO WAY! That girl is still out there!**

**D.T.B: Sorry, Chappy. He saw your review and hid out in his room.**

**Antares: Yes, he's been eating well. No, he's not hurt anywhere. No, he doesn't have his diary.**

**D.T.B: I DO! Parts of it, anyway. (He burned it.)**

**Antares: As for that last question, I guess you'll have to read and find out. I think Barian-san's got an idea to hint something really special.**

**Sirius: Cut it out already! **

**Rio: Is this HolyIceShipping or OCShipping?**

**D.T.B and Antares: Both, probably.**

**D.T.B: And if anybody has any complaints about the delay for the update, blame Shark's Revival and Sirius. He's been hiding out ever since his interview.**


	4. Ferocity of War

**D.T.B: Sirius! Come ON already! We've got work to do!**

**Sirius: NO!**

**D.T.B: Oh, please. **

**May: Come on, Sirius! You still owe me a chocolate bar! [pulling on the doorknob.]**

**Antares: And you have to get Guardian Wolf off of Chappy!**

**Sirius: She's the one who pulled out the dog treat! Not me! [dog treat crashes through his window and hits him in the noggin'.] What is this? **

**[Picks up the dog treat. Then Guardian Wolf jumps on him.]**

**Sirius: AAAAAHH!**

**D.T.B: YAY! Now let's get to work. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Ferocity of War**

* * *

><p>Cannon fire could be heard all across the land. The sky darkened with jet black clouds as boats floated across the ocean. One group went through the sky, avoiding arrows and cannons while the other met up with them down below. "Durbe-nii!" Sirius shouted.<p>

"Sirius!"

Sirius held his fingers forward.

Durbe nodded. Then he lowered his head and whispered something into Mach's ears. The loyal Pegasus nodded and flew down to the palace.

Within minutes, the two groups met up with each other, with Sirius helping Kotori off of Guardian's back. "Boy, do we have problems," Sirius said.

"Agreed," Durbe said, helping Rio off of Mach's back.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ryoga asked with a growl.

"Sirius was saying something about Vector," Yuma said.

"Vector?"

"If you tell me you've forgotten, the next thing you're gonna be seeing is my foot in your face," Sirius growled.

"Sirius!" Durbe scolded, surprise painting his face.

"Wasn't that a little out of line?" Kotori asked.

"Not to me," Sirius said.

"Hey!" Ryoga snapped.

"What? It's true."

"Sirius," Durbe said, a hint of anger in his tone, "now is not the time for you and your problems with Ryoga."

"Fine, fine," Sirius mumbled. "Later then."

Then another cannon fall could be heard overhead, forcing everybody to duck instinctively.

"What was that?" Yuma exclaimed.

"I believe it was called a 'cannonball,'" Astral said. "It would appear that the kingdom is under attack!"

"Ryoga," Durbe said, "you get your men into position. I'll stall for as long as I can on Mach."

"I'll back you up," Sirius said.

"No, Sirius," Durbe said. "You're staying here. I need you to keep an eye on Rio-hime and her friends."

"What?!" Sirius snapped. "You're pulling me out of the battlefield just so I can babysit your-"

"Sirius," Durbe said firmly.

Sirius caught himself shrinking away. Again with the attitude.

"Fine," he growled.

"Thank you," Durbe responded. Then he got back on Mach and looked to the sky.

"You be careful up there, Durbe," Ryoga said. "I'll catch up."

Durbe smiled lightly. Then he nodded and took to the skies.

Sirius lowered his head, gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Alright, everybody," Ryoga said. "Into the palace now."

"Got it," Yuma said. "Come on, guys."

Everybody then followed Ryoga into the palace. Sirius, meanwhile, had his eyes locked on the fleet of ships he could barely see, a single name just begging to spout out from his lips.

* * *

><p>Arrows were flying through the air, their feathers blowing gently as the heads sought their targets. The great pegasus, with his friendmaster/passenger, dodged with great agility, practically swimming through the air as the arrows passed his fur. "Excellent work, Mach," Durbe said, patting his friend's neck gently.

Mach whinnied in reply. Then his eyes widened when he noticed yet another arrow flying through the air. He turned himself around, hoping for the arrow to miss him by mere inches.

He succeeded, but he nearly dropped his passenger. Durbe let out a yelp as he grabbed hold of Mach's mane in an attempt to stay on. That, in turn, caused them both to fall to the hard ground below.

And after the dust cleared, they found Durbe fighting off unconsciousness, his leg caught underneath his steed. (Yeah. Stupid. Sue me.)

Quickly, Mach picked himself up and looked down to his master. Then he nuzzled his face with a worried whinny. "I-I'm alright," Durbe responded. "Just give me a second to catch my breath."

A cackle could be heard nearby, something both steed and knight looked towards as quickly as they could. One of the many foot soldiers of Vector's army was walking over to him, an insane look in his eye. A bow was in his hands, an arrow at the ready. "Not so legendary when on the ground, huh?" he asked with a cackle.

Durbe simply growled and clenched his fist.

Then the foot soldier readied his arrow and aimed it at the fallen knight. Instantly, Mach raised his hooves into the air and let out a terrifying neigh. Then he threw his hooves to the ground, attempting to either trample the foot soldier or protect his master.

Actually, scratch that. He was trying to trample the foot soldier **and** protect his master.

And a few moments followed before he wasn't alone in this endeavor.

Durbe turned his head when he heard the sound of yet another horse letting out a whinny. Then a bright smile appeared on his face when he noticed the rider.

"Ryoga-ouji."

"Come on, Durbe," Ryoga said with a grin. "I told you I'd back you up."

* * *

><p>Sirius looked at the battle with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. His warrior spirit demanded that he assist, but his brother's command beckoned him to stay put. Two demands colliding against each other. The only way he could vent was to slam his hand against the balustrade. "This is insane," he growled. "Durbe-nii's just gonna get himself killed out there."<p>

"Shark is in for some serious trouble too, if we don't help him!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Shark?" Sirius repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I mean," Yuma said, "we need to go help Ryoga."

Sirius gritted his teeth and turned away. "We can't," he said. "We were all told to stay here."

Astral, however, had a different thought.

"Yuma," he said, "I would advise going to assist Ryoga. Who knows what might happen if he was to get into trouble during this battle."

"Right," Yuma nodded. "Let's go. Kattobingu da, ORE!"

With a jerk of his neck, Sirius turned to the inside of the palace, only to see Yuma start for the hallways. "Yuma!" Sirius shouted. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"To go help Shark!" Yuma responded.

"Who on Baria is Shark!?"

"I mean Ryoga!" Then Yuma raced down the halls as fast as he could.

Astral, however, could only sigh. So much for Operation Act Normal.

Sirius tried to chase after them, but let's be honest. If everybody could chase after Yuma, things would be a lot easier.

"Ugh, that idiot!" Sirius groaned. "What's he thinking?"

Then Rio and Kotori raced through the door and down the hall.

"Hey- What are **you** two thinking?!" Sirius shouted. "Kotori-san! Rio-hime! Get back here!"

"No way!" Rio responded. "My brother might kill himself if I don't get over there!"

"Sorry, Sirius-san," Kotori called back.

Sirius simply slapped his forehead. "Apologize at my funeral, why don't you?" he mumbled. "Get back here! The both of you! Durbe-nii and Nasch will kill me if I don't make sure you're safe!"

"Then make sure we're safe!" Rio shouted.

"Why me?"

"Hang on a second! Kotori-san! Rio-hime!"

* * *

><p>Both Durbe and Ryoga stood back to back, sword in hand as the various swordsmen attacked them. "This is ridiculous!" Ryoga growled. "Where did all these guys come from?"<p>

"Vector has many men under his command," Durbe responded. "That is simply how he is."

A swordsman then lunged forward at Durbe, forcing the knight to back up.

On the very leg Mach had landed on.

Durbe winced, suppressed a terrible groan, and fell against Ryoga's back.

"D-Durbe!" Ryoga exclaimed. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing," Durbe said through gritted teeth. "Don't worry."

Even Ryoga, regardless of how much he wished to deny, could tell that Durbe had hurt himself badly. "Get back on your horse, Durbe," Ryoga said. "You're too injured to work on your feet."

"I'm relieved to hear you worry about me," Durbe said, "but I refuse to abandon you for the safety of Mach's back." He turned to face his friend, a bright smile on his demeanor. "That is what friends are for, after all. Mach understands that as well."

"Durbe," Ryoga breathed.

Durbe smiled again, sweat pouring down his brow.

Then yet another swordsman jumped at the allies, the latter being slightly defenseless that time around.

Thank goodness somebody was a good shot with a bow and arrow. Otherwise, they might have – oh, what's the word? Oh yeah – died.

* * *

><p>An ocean blue arrow flew through the air and landed near their feet. "What is...?" Ryoga breathed. "What is that?"<p>

"That's one of Rio-hime's arrows," Durbe said.

"Ryoga! Durbe!"

Both boys froze. Then they looked to the source. Rio was riding on Guardian, a bow in her hand. Kotori was riding sidesaddle behind her. To her left, Sirius was riding a white steed, Yuma hanging on for dear life. "How do you stop this thing!?" Yuma asked fearfully.

"Stop complaining!" Sirius snapped. "Either you deal with it, or you get off of Spirit!"

"KYAAA!" Kotori screeched. "Get me off of this thing!"

"Don't talk that way about Guardian!"

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted. "What are you doing here?! And why have you brought the women to the battlefield?!"

"Rio!" Ryoga shouted. "Why are you here?! I told you to stay at the palace."

Both animals then stopped, with Spirit throwing Yuma to the ground. "Is that really something you should say to the person who saved your neck?" Rio asked, hand on hip.

Sirius then threw himself off of the steed's back and readied his blade. "Sirius," Durbe snapped. "What are you doing-"

"Spare me the lecture," Sirius growled. "Let's worry about the enemy first."

"Yeah, that's right!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

Then he sweat dropped. "So, um...what are we supposed to do again?"

If anybody had the courage to fall, they would have done it.

Both Mach and Guardian simply grunted, exchanged a brief look, then readied themselves for an attack. Well, to be more precise, Mach readied his wings while Guardian jumped on one of the foot soldiers.

"If you have any monsters at your disposal," Sirius said, deflecting one of the many attacks that came his way, "now would be the time to summon it."

"Okay!" Yuma shouted, reaching for his deck...

Only to find out he didn't have it.

Great.

"Um...," went Yuma, "now what?"

Everybody slapped their heads. Then Sirius took a quick whiff of the air. "Don't worry," he said. "We've got company on the way."

"Which would be?" Ryoga asked.

A loud howl that pierced the air answered his question.

All eyes looked to the sky. Then all eyes widened.

A large dragon appeared.

A bright dragon with deep blue armor and eyes like the galaxy.

"Him again," Sirius breathed.

"Hang on!" Yuma exclaimed. "That's Kaito's-"

"Galaxy-Eyes," Astral finished.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he spoke four words.

"Galaxy-Eyes...Photon Dragon..."

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Yay. We've got the you-know-who out. Now for bigger stuff next chapter. If I play my cards right, we'll get a veeeery unexpected surprise at the end.<strong>

**Sirius: Not that. Anything but that. It's embarrassing.**

**Astral: I am very curious about this story.**

**D.T.B: Yeah, whatev. Please review and I'll see what I can do. **


	5. Legend of the Dragon

**Sirius: Cat treat!? Barian-san, what do you FEED these people?!**

**Lyra: I don't think she feeds them anything.**

**Antares: It's not her fault you look like a cat. XD**

**D.T.B: Here's hoping I answer any questions you might have. And raise about 300 more. :D**

**Durbe: Am I allowed to worry now?**

**D.T.B: Yep. :)**

**Astral: She does not own Zexal. She only owns Sirius, the OC that all of you seem to enjoy seeing so much.**

**Sirius: ASTRAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Legend of the Dragon**

* * *

><p>All eyes were looking up to the monster overhead.<p>

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

It's muscular body glowed with power, its eyes snapping with rage. Soldiers from either side backed away when its gaze passed over them. "It came back," Durbe breathed.

"What's he doing here?" Yuma asked, his eyes locked on the beast before him.

"Unless you want to know the exact reason, you'll stay as far away from him as you can," Sirius said, giving Yuma a quick push.

Before anybody had a chance to speak again, Galaxy-Eyes raised his head into the air, power frothing around his teeth. Then he threw his head forward again, shattering two or three of Vector's ships with a single blast of power.

"No way!" Yuma shouted. "This is way cooler than AR vision."

"AR what?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, never mind," Yuma said, quickly evading the question.

Then the Galaxy-Eyes turned his head and faced the group down below. His eyes narrowed as blue lightning sparked in between his teeth. "Uh oh," went Sirius.

"Oh no," Durbe breathed.

"What's it doing?" Rio asked worriedly, backing away a few steps.

"He looks angry," Kotori said.

Then the dragon let out a shrill roar as he opened his mouth and allowed the blast of power to pour out between his teeth.

"Look out!" the knightly twins shouted, forcing everybody to the ground, Durbe with the Kamishiro twins, Sirius handling Yuma and Kotori.

Within the span of a second, the ground beneath his taloned feet was blown to pieces, sections of dirt falling onto the group.

"Why is it attacking us?!" Ryoga asked, growling slightly.

"Why on Baria is that even surprising you!?" Sirius snapped, forcing himself back up.

Galaxy-Eyes then let out another growl, readying a third attack. However, mere seconds before he dared attack again, his eyes fell to Yuma and Kotori.

And the glowing being that floated above them.

His eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped from between his teeth.

"What is he doing?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know, my friend," Durbe said, forcing himself back onto his injured leg.

Galaxy-Eyes remained frozen for a moment. He neither moved to attack nor moved to flee. Not until a Gorgonic Gargoyle jumped from the ground and coiled itself around the bright dragon. Then it dug its fangs into the soft flash of Galaxy-Eyes' neck.

Instantly, Galaxy-Eyes let out a shrill scream, his body growing dimmer by the second. His clawed hands then reached back and dug into the monster's hardened flesh.

That, in turn, forced the Gargoyle to rip away from him, giving him enough room to throw the creature into the sea, ripping a ship in half as collateral damage. Then he let out a powerful roar (Think Godzilla please.) as his power began to fall.

"Galaxy-Eyes looks kinda sick right now," Yuma said worriedly. "Hey, Galaxy-Eyes! Are you okay!?"

"Don't talk to him, you dolt!" Sirius snapped. "You're only gonna make him mad."

As if to support this claim, Galaxy-Eyes threw a simple photon bolt at the group before letting out a roar and flying away as quickly as he could. Everybody began to cough as heavy dirt got caught in their throats. "S-Sirius," Durbe said, turning to face his brother.

"I've got it," Sirius coughed, racing out of the cloud of dirt. Then he ripped off his glove and brought his fingers to his mouth.

Then he proceeded to whistle. Not a whistle like the one he used to call Guardian. No. Far more high-pitched than that.

In response, a falcon came down from the sky.

A blue falcon with a silver helmet adorning its head.

"Medicus!" Sirius shouted. "Go follow Photon! Hurry! Don't lose him!"

The falcon seemed to nod, then turned in flight to chase after the dragon.

* * *

><p>Everybody breathed heavily as they fought the dirt in their throats. "Well," Sirius coughed, "it's up to Medicus now."<p>

Seconds before he could turn around, however, he suddenly felt a gauntlet-covered hand slam against his head.

"IEEEEE!" Sirius groaned, holding his injured head. Then he turned around and stared his brother/attacker in the face. "What was that for, Durbe-nii!?"

"For being so foolish!" Durbe growled. "Why did you bring Rio-hime and Kotori-san here?"

Sirius' face flushed with rage. "Blame your girlfriend's new buddies!" he exclaimed, pointing at the three in question.

"S-Sirius!" Durbe stammered, his face adopting a light shade of pink.

"They got on Guardian and she raced away!" Sirius continued. "You know I can't control her 24/7. I was stuck riding on Spirit, for Baria's sake!" He then pointed to the steed he'd ridden there on, who was no longer frightened. Rather, he was chewing on grass.

"Yeah, it was my fault," Yuma said, raising his hand in the air. "I left the palace first."

The elder twin could only sigh. "Very well," he said.

Ryoga then looked to the sky. "Let's get back to the palace," he said. "A storm is coming."

"That has to be the best thing I've heard you say in weeks," Sirius said.

Durbe remained silent for a moment. Then he turned to Mach and pulled himself onto his saddle.

Then Mach turned his head and started walking away.

"Umm, Durbe-nii," Sirius said. "The palace is that way." He then pointed in the opposite direction, towards the palace.

"I am aware," Durbe said. "However, Galaxy-Eyes is _that_ way."

"Why are you going after Galaxy-Eyes?" Yuma asked.

"Isn't that what Sirius' parakeet is doing?" Ryoga asked.

"He's a falcon!" Sirius snapped.

"It is true," Durbe said. "Medicus is going after Galaxy-Eyes, but I prefer to follow with my own eyes."

"Stubborn as usual," Sirius mumbled, turning his head to the side.

Then Rio walked up to Durbe's side and touched Mach's fuzzy neck. "Come back safely, okay?" she asked.

Durbe's eyes widened, then they softened and he adopted a smile. "I shall," he said. Then he took her hand in his own and added, "Leave the door open and I'll be sure to say goodnight."

Then he bent down to Rio's forehead and gave it a kiss. Fortunately, he moved too quickly for Ryoga to notice.

Then he pulled himself back and pulled on Mach's reigns. "Yah," he said, followed by Mach unfurling his wings and taking to the sky.

"Ain't he Sir Smooth Talker," Sirius chuckled.

Ryoga let out a grunt. "Come on, then," he said. "Let's get back to the palace."

Not a word in refusal was uttered in response.

* * *

><p>(Later that night.)<p>

Sirius was standing in the den of the palace, (Or wherever the Royal Siblings might hang out when not receiving visitors or sulking in their bedrooms.) with Yuma and Kotori sitting on the couch. His gaze was directed to the palace window, where rain continued to patter. The storm that Ryoga had noticed was quick to hit them did so after Durbe had left them. "He's gonna be soaked when he gets back," he thought.

Ryoga and Rio then walked into the room, with Ryoga closing the alabaster door behind himself.

"Hey, Shark, Shark's sis," Yuma said, waving his hand in the air.

It took all of Rio's willpower to keep herself from yelling at Yuma.

"Shark?" Sirius thought curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuma," Astral said, looking down to the boy in question. "You did it again."

"Oops," went Yuma. "Sorry. Hey, Ryoga. What's up?"

Ryoga only let out an irked sigh as he sat down, ignoring Yuma's outburst altogether.

"Is Durbe going to be okay out there?" Rio asked worriedly, her eyes directed to the falling rain outside. "It's a pretty bad storm."

"The day my brother runs into more trouble than he can fly out of is the day my hair turns white," Sirius chuckled. "He'll be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Kotori asked. "He was going after a dragon."

"My brother's gone after fiercer creatures," Sirius said, leaning against the windowpane. "Need I remind you of what he rides?"

"So what was Galaxy-Eyes doing here anyway?" Yuma asked.

"I'm actually not too surprised that you don't know," Sirius said, raising his head. "The dragon's existence isn't frequently spoken of." He then turned to the window, watching as the rain continued to fall. "That dragon – Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon – has been attacking since a little after the war's beginning."

"What war?" Kotori asked curiously.

Ryoga was very grateful that Kotori chose to bring up the question before he did, even though he didn't speak of it.

Sirius kept his eyes on the windowpane, the sky's tears dripping on the glass. "The war between the United Lands and Umbra Patriae,"(1) he said, turning to face the group in the room. "Ryoga Kamishiro...and Vector Shingetsu."

Yuma gulped and turned away. 'Shingetsu' was not a name he felt comfortable hearing at that point.

"Vector?" Astral asked.

"Vector's army has been attacking this land for two months now," Sirius continued. "Hardly a week into the battle, both sides had suffered exponentially." He turned back to the window. "That was when the Galaxy-Eyes made his first appearance."

"Cool!" Yuma exclaimed. "Was he coming to save Shark and his army?"

"Hardly," Sirius said. "Someone who seeks to save an army doesn't attack both sides of the battlefield."

It took all of Ryoga's self control to keep him from jumping up from his seat.

"Ever since that day, during a major battle, the Galaxy-Eyes appears on the field, attacks both sides, forces a retreat, then flees," Sirius said. "And nobody's been able to figure out where he hides."

"Why do you even try to figure it out?" Ryoga asked, getting onto his feet. "If it attacks Vector's army too, then why should you worry?"

"This coming from the man who requested that my brother risk his neck to find out where that dragon hides," Sirius said with a scowl, pushing himself away from the window.

Oops.

"What?" Kotori asked.

Sirius then let out a growl. "You told my brother that, despite the fact that the dragon was attacking Vector's armies, he was also attacking yours, and you didn't want to risk your people's safety because of a neutral dragon's lack of good judgement."

Yuma let his mouth fall. "Wow," he exclaimed.

"Ryoga," Rio breathed.

Before the conversation could be taken further, however, thunder clapped overhead.

Instantly, both girls ducked behind the closest males. (So Rio hid behind Ryoga, Kotori behind Yuma.)

Sirius turned to the windows again, a somber expression on his face. "Well, what do you know," he said. "Thunder."

"Oh, man," Yuma whined.

Sirius then turned back. "So, Nasch," he said, "what do you say we all hit the sack? Durbe-nii's gonna have to wait out the storm before he returns, and you can bet that it's not gonna end for a while."

"Heh," went Ryoga. "I wasn't planning on staying up, waiting for your brother."

"Sweet gesture, but I wasn't thinking about you," Sirius said, turning to look at Rio.

That, in turn, prompted Rio to turn bright red.

"Okay then," Yuma said, jumping off the couch. "Let's hit the sack! I'm beat!"

Sirius chuckled. "**You're** beat?" he asked. "Really?"

"All you did out there was get thrown off Spirit," Kotori mumbled.

"They are correct, Yuma," Astral said. "Unlike Durbe and Ryoga, you hardly did anything."

"Astral," Yuma growled, turning to face his friend.

Curious, Sirius turned to look over Yuma's shoulder. Then he squinted his eyes.

Though faint, Sirius was able to make out a light blue blur. "What is that?" he thought.

The thunder clapped again, forcing a jump out of Kotori and a shriek out of Rio.

"You girls are such chickens," Ryoga chuckled.

"Mo! Ryoga!" Rio snapped.

* * *

><p>(The getting into bed part of the day has been cut due to a lack of proper explanation.)<p>

* * *

><p>(Around 3 AM)<p>

Rio rested in her bed, sleep having overcome her for many hours now. Her breathing was soft and steady, and her face was the picture of beauty. The aqua-colored blanket hung limply on her tiny frame.

A sleeping beauty.

The thunderclap overhead muffled the sound of her terrace door opening wide. The sopping wet intruder breathed heavily as he struggled to keep his balance. It was as if he had injured his leg earlier that day.

He slowly walked over to Rio's bedside and looked down at her sleeping form. Then he bend forward and touched her face, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"I told you I'd come to wish you goodnight, Rio," he said. "Thank you for leaving the door open."

Then he bent forward and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Umbra Patriae – Latin for 'Shadow Country.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: I am only going to say this. If you guys don't know who entered Rio's bedroom, you need to reread this chapter. <strong>

**Sirius: Oh, please.**

**Lyra: Review please. And prepare for a hilarious opening next chapter. :)**


	6. Durbe's Confession

**D.T.B: To answer Ari-chan's question last chapter, yes, Ryoga was called Nasch. I don't remember somebody calling Rio 'Merag.' So for this fic, Nasch and Merag are merely titles and Ryoga and Rio are their actual names. **

**And to answer StuffStuff, you must really like Kaito, huh? XD (Don't worry. I'm a Kaito fan too, so I'm just teasing you.) Sorry, he won't be in this chapter. He WILL be showing up, just not in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Durbe's Confession **

* * *

><p>The dewdrops sparkled as the rays of sunlight passed through the tiny orbs. The princess, sound asleep in her bedroom, was the first to see the light. With a light stretch, she turned in her bed and let out a calming sigh. Then her hand brushed across her bed.<p>

And something slightly cold.

Her eyes opened up, allowing her to see a young, pale face, covered in a thin veil of sweat.

Durbe.

Rio looked at her hand. Durbe's hand was underneath it. No gauntlet. Just his hand.

And his face was just inches away from her own.

Instantly, Rio's face went bright red.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

><p>In an instant, everybody was out of their rooms and looking down the hall.<p>

"What was that?!" Sirius asked.

"Rio!" Ryoga shouted.

Suddenly, everybody could hear the slamming of glass against something and a loud grunt from Rio's bedroom.

"What was that?" Kotori asked, her hands over her face.

Sirius facepalmed. "He did it again," he mumbled.

"Who did what again?" Yuma asked, rubbing his eyes.

His answer came immediately.

"Moushiwake arimasen, Rio-hime! I didn't intend to-"

"Get out!"

The doors to Rio's bedroom flew open, and Rio pushed Durbe out of her room, his cape covered in glass.

Ryoga's face flushed with rage. "What were you doing in my sister's room, Durbe?!" he growled.

"W-Well," Durbe stammered, his own face beet red.

"Let me guess," Sirius said. "You went into her room, wished her goodnight, then fell asleep. Am I warm?"

"Scalding," Durbe answered simply.

"How did you even get in my room?!" Rio exclaimed.

"So she forgot about that too?" Sirius thought curiously.

"W-W-Well," Durbe stammered, interrupted by the neighing of a horse in Rio's bedroom.

All eyes looked in.

Mach was standing beside her bed, the terrace door open wide.

"What is **he** doing in my room?!" Rio snapped.

"You leave the door to your terrace open every night so that way Durbe-nii can come in and wish you goodnight," Sirius practically growled. "You've forgotten that **too?**"

Rio's face lit up like a birthday cake when she heard that.

Durbe's even more so.

But, naturally, only one other could take home the trophy.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Durbe let out a terrible sigh as he rested against a tree. In an attempt to lighten the otherwise heavy mood around his master, Mach snaked his neck forward and started biting his hair.

For the most part, it succeeded, as he was successful in getting a laugh out of Durbe. "Give me back my hair, Mach," he said.

The steed did so without hesitation. But it **did** let out a whinny that sounded like a laugh. All that got out of the knight was a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Durbe! How ya doin'!?"

Instantly, Durbe jerked his head to the side, finding Yuma and Kotori coming his way. Forcing on a smile, he said, "Ah, good morning, Yuma-san, Kotori-san."

"Good morning, Durbe-san," Kotori said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Durbe said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kotori said, scratching her face, "you seemed pretty upset when you left the palace today. We just wanted to know if everything was alright."

"I appreciate your concern," Durbe said, "but truly, I am fine. If anything, I was embarrassed about my blunder. Falling asleep at the princess' bedside is not something I wish to turn into a habit."

When Kotori noticed Durbe fingering his wrist, his eyes directed to the ground, his face adopting a shade of red, she began to piece something together. A wry smile appeared on her face as she said, "Hey, Durbe-san. Do you...have a crush on Rio-san?"

Durbe's face went bright red when Kotori asked that question out of the blue. ←[She only JUST figured it out?]

"Wh-Why would you ask such a question?" Durbe asked, futilely attempting to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"Don't go giving me that," Kotori laughed. "I've been noticing the way you act around Rio-san. And I mean, come on, you wouldn't kiss her or wish her goodnight when she's sleeping if you didn't really like her."

Mach then gave a 'Got it in one,' kind of whinny, something that earned him a very childish glare from Durbe.

"Yuma," Astral said, "what is a 'crush?'"

"Huh?" went Yuma. "Oh. It means that a guy really likes a girl."

"I see," Astral said, placing his hand under his chin. "So then that would mean that you have a 'crush' on Kotori."

Kotori's face then turned beet red. "Whu? Astral!" she exclaimed.

Durbe, however, was firm. "I can assure you, the feelings I have for Rio-hime are **hardly** an infatuation!" he exclaimed.

Yuma then clasped his hands behind his head. ←[Doesn't especially understand what's going on.]

"In that case," Kotori said, "what is she to you?"

Durbe turned away and let out a grumble. Then he sighed. "Rio-hime," he said, his face still colored red from the blush, "she is...very special to me."

"Oh," Kotori breathed. "You mean like a girlfriend?"

"Hardly," Durbe said, pulling his gauntlet off of his left hand.

Kotori's eyes widened with curiosity as Durbe gave his mesh sleeve a tug.

When he revealed a white bangle on his left wrist.

"Rio-hime," he said, "is my betrothed."

* * *

><p>Kotori's mouth hung agape when Durbe said those four words.<p>

Betrothed? No way. RIO? And DURBE?

"You're kidding," she breathed.

"Hardly," Durbe said, pulling his gauntlet back on his hand.

"Uhhh," went Yuma, "what's a betrothed?"

Durbe simply stared, his face refusing to lose its blush.

Astral leaned forward a little bit. "Yuma," he said, "a 'betrothed' is someone who is engaged to be wed."

"Uh, what?" Yuma asked.

"So you and Rio-san are **engaged**?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Y-Yes," Durbe said, turning away. "And yes, Ryoga approved of it. After I defeated him in a sparring match."

"Congratulations!" Kotori said, clapping her hands together.

Durbe simply rubbed the back of his head and turned away.

"Arigato."

* * *

><p>Sirius was walking through the forest, towards the cliffs, his hands clasped behind his head. "Well, that was a way to start the morning," he thought aloud. "And I thought the days back at the village were insane."<p>

As soon as he reached the cliffs, he allowed himself the privilege of a stretch. "Ah, but I'll say one thing," he said. "You can't get this kind of sun back at the village."

A bright smile appeared on his face as he basked in the light.

Then his eyes opened up when he heard the cawing of a bird overhead. Then he smiled and raised his gloved hand into the air. "Ah, Medicus," he said. "It's good to see you back."

The blue falcon let out another caw and landed on his arm.

"So tell me," Sirius said, "what have you found?"

Medicus cawed again and started chirping. (The falcon chirping like a pigeon. Yeah, that's weird.)

Then Sirius' eyes widened while he himself stifled a gasp. "Nani?"

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Ugh. Short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Next chapter, we SHALL have Kaito. I can promise you that. Even if it is something as tiny as a cameo. Until then, you'll have to settle for this tiny chap. <strong>


	7. The Dragon Tamer - Hang on, WHO?

**D.T.B: Hello, fans of TTAS. Sorry for the lack of update last week. Couldn't exactly be avoided. Gomen ne. :( But, here's the update now, so enjoy! XD**

**Sirius: She doesn't own Zexal. Might as well accept it by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Dragon Tamer – Hang on, WHO!?**

* * *

><p>Rio was walking through the garden, a bright smile on her face, her hands behind her back. "Ah, it's a beautiful morning," she breathed. "A nice swing from all the rain we got yesterday. Don't you agree, Ryoga?"<p>

Ryoga shrugged. "I guess," he said.

"It is indeed," a voice said, prompting the twins to turn around.

Durbe was making his way to the fair princess, a ghost of a smile visible on his face. "Good morning, Rio-hime," he said.

Rio blushed slightly, remembering their first transaction that morning. "G-Good morning, Durbe-kun," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you want, Durbe?" Ryoga asked, his voice adopting a near growl.

"I only wished to speak with Rio-hime for a moment," Durbe said. "That is all."

"Then speak away," Rio said, throwing her hands behind her back.

Durbe looked over to Ryoga. "What?" Ryoga asked.

"I mean no disrespect, Ryoga-ouji," Durbe said, "but I wish to converse with Rio-hime in private. Would it offend you if I walked with her for a moment?"

Before Ryoga could object, Rio placed her hand on his chest, silencing him as quickly as anybody ever could. "Not in the least," she responded. "Come on, then, Durbe."

Durbe could tell that Ryoga was all set to explode, so it's safe to say he moved as quickly as a knight could without looking like a coward. Which, considering how quickly Rio could run with Durbe's hand in her own, was pretty fast.

* * *

><p>"So," Rio said, walking through the trees in the forest, ducking under the many leaves that hung overhead, "what did you want to talk about, Durbe-kun?"<p>

Durbe rested his back against one of the tree trunks. "I wished to apologize for this morning," he said. "It was not my intention to alarm you like that."

"Oh, it's okay," Rio said, hiding the blush creeping up on her face. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have hit you over the head with that vase."

Durbe raised an eyebrow. "Rio-hime, are you alright?" he asked.

"Certainly," Rio said. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"You never apologize for injuring me like that," Durbe said. "You always say, 'Well, it was your fault for scaring me like that.'"

Rio froze. "I do?" she asked.

Durbe nodded. "The only time you apologized was when I actually started bleeding and had to be taken to the medical room. I still have the scars."

Rio's eyes widened. "Really?"

"You better believe he does!" Sirius said, appearing between the knight and princess. "Our mom flipped when she saw that!"

Instantly, both Durbe and Rio jumped, screaming the color out of their faces.

Sirius, however, simply had an almost innocent expression on his own. "I promise, Durbe-nii," he said. "I shall **not** inform Mom that you scream like a girl."

"How kind," Durbe growled, steadying his breathing as slowly as he could.

"S-S-Sirius!" Rio screeched. "What are you doing there, in that tree!?"

"My eagle wouldn't get down," Sirius said, jumping out of the tree and landing on his feet.

"Why you're so obsessed with animals, I'll never know," Durbe said.

"I'm not obsessed with them, Durbe-nii," Sirius responded, patting his pant leg. (Or armor. Depends on your perspective.) "I'm fond of them. Is that a crime?"

"Not that I'm aware," Durbe responded. "Though it would be a better idea to befriend people of your own kind."

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked, placing his hands on his hips. "I am fully capable of talking with human beings."

Then a yip emerged from the bushes and a tiny white wolf cub appeared, brushing his head against Sirius' leg. "Hey, Corvus!" he exclaimed, picking the puppy up. "It's so good to see you, little guy!"

The way he was speaking in a high-pitched tone prompted Durbe to sweat drop. He was doing little to support his argument. "Did you come to speak of something important?" Durbe asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. "Thanks for reminding me. Medicus came back this morning."

"And let me guess, he failed to find the dragon?" Durbe sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You should really trust birds a little more, Durbe-nii," Sirius said. "You'll find that they're actually more reliable than that feathered horse of yours."

"His name is Mach," Durbe scolded.

"Do you two always fight like this?" Rio asked, sweat dropping.

"Not really," they both responded, their voices in perfect sync with one another.

Rio chuckled. "Okay," she said. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about, Sirius?"

His expression grew solemn. "Medicus found out where the Galaxy-Eyes goes after the battles," he said.

"And where is that?" Durbe asked.

Sirius rubbed his head. "Well, that's the problem," he said.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Yuma exclaimed, digging through his 'rented' bedroom like he lost his deck. "I know I left my deck on the nightstand when we got here."<p>

You might wanna scratch that. He **did** lose his deck.

Astral and Kotori sighed. "Yuma," went Kotori, "this is why people actually **take care** of things."

"I know!" Yuma shouted. "But that's not important right now! Aw, come on, where is it?!"

Astral sighed. "Observation Number 24: Yuma is incapable of taking care of his deck, no matter what the century he lives in."

"Wow, these pictures are pretty amazing."

All eyes looked to the window. Sirius was sitting down in the middle of the open hole, Yuma's deck in his hands. He appeared to be examining them carefully.

Very carefully.

Yuma jumped onto his feet and raced over to Sirius. "THAT'S MY DECK!" he shouted. "Where did you get that!?"

"Found it," Sirius responded, not turning to face the rather emotionally fragile boy. "It was on the ground and I picked it up. Rather interesting. I've never seen magicians wear this kind of fabric. What is it? Cowhide?" ←[Leather.] "And what's that in this girl's hand?" He raised an eyebrow. "Gagaga girl? I'm confused. Is she a monster or a dancer?"

"Can I have my deck back please?" Yuma asked tearfully.

"Huh?" went Sirius, turning to face Yuma. Then he smiled. "Certainly. Here."

He handed the deck to Yuma, something Yuma graciously accepted. "You might want to take better care of them though," he said. "Just a little tip. My monsters yell at me if I forget about them."

Yuma's eyes sparkled with joy. "You have monsters!?"

Sirius smiled. "Sure I do," he said. "You might even get to see them in action next time we go to battle."

"Awesome!" Yuma exclaimed. "Can I see your deck?"

"See my deck?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah!" Yuma said. "Can I?"

"He's asking to see something that can only appear during a Yami no Game?" Sirius thought curiously.

Sirius let out a chuckle. "Sorry," he said. "Maybe when I actually get into a yami-" he paused; "duel. Maybe when I get into a duel. Until then, you'd better go meet up with Nasch. We've got somewhere to go."

"Sweet! Where!?"

Sirius smirked. "We're going to visit a friend of mine," he said. "Someone who might be able to tell us where that Dragon went."

* * *

><p>(Outside the United Lands, near the mountains.)<p>

"EEEEIIIIGH!" Kotori shrieked. "Get me off of this thing already!"

Sirius growled in an attempt to suppress his increasing rage. That was the twentieth time in half an hour that Kotori had screamed like that and his ears were beginning to ring as a result. And Guardian wasn't even running that fast. "Remind me again why Guardian and I have to carry Kotori-san," he asked under his breath. "I'm going to be lucky to keep my **ears!**"

Guardian was in obvious agreement, evident by her dropping her own ears as if ready to pounce.

Durbe followed beside his brother, seated firmly in Mach's saddle. "My apologies, Sirius," he said. "But Mach only has the one extra saddle."

Rio blushed madly as she grabbed hold of Durbe's chest to avoid falling off of Mach. Ryoga, who was watching the two of them remain seated in a rather – what would be the proper word? - Romantic position, was beginning to fume, something Sirius noticed and slowed Guardian down as a result. "Stay out of this," he mentally told himself. "Just stay out of this."

"So," went Yuma, who was stuck riding on the same horse as Ryoga, "who are we going to visit? Is he a duelist?"

"Not necessarily," Durbe said. "He lives over there." He pointed to a lone mountain.

Yuma looked at the mountaintop. "I take it he doesn't like company?" he asked.

"In a sense," Durbe said. "He prefers the company of dragons and his younger brother over others." He turned to Sirius. "You know more of him than I do, correct?"

Sirius nodded. "He prefers to keep his problems to himself, but I think it had something to do with his teacher-slash-brother figure," he said. "Apparently, they had a dispute a while back, and he and his teacher split up or something."

"Whoa," Yuma breathed.

"What did they fight about?" Rio asked.

Durbe looked back to her. "We don't know," he said. "He did not give us any of the specifics. And we chose to honor his privacy."

Then he looked back to the road before them, his gaze remaining solemn.

Then Sirius looked up to the sky. Then he looked over to his brother. "Hmm," went he, a devilish look crossing his face. "Hey, Durbe." Durbe looked over to him. "At the rate we're going, it'll be nighttime when we get there. Want to pick up speed?"

Durbe raised an eyebrow. "Were you not the one complaining about Kotori-san's voice?" he asked.

"Mo!" Kotori snapped.

"I never said that all of us would pick up speed," Sirius said, ignoring the bird behind him. (Get it?) "I just asked if you wanted to."

Then Guardian got closer to Mach, allowing Sirius to do what he wanted to do.

He gave Mach a good whack to the hindquarters.

The results were instant.

Mach let out a terrible whinny as he unfurled his wings. "EH!" Durbe exclaimed. "Mach! Calm down!"

Mach didn't listen. Instead, he took to the sky, forcing Rio to tighten her grip on Durbe's chest.

"SIRIUS!" Durbe shouted.

"Be down in time for dinner, you two!" Sirius shouted up at the two of them.

Ryoga then shot Sirius a look and growled, something the knight did not fail to notice.

* * *

><p>(Sunset, at the foot of the mountain)<p>

The small group stopped at the foot of the mountain. A cave opened up to them, and a well-kept one at that.

"That was far from amusing, Sirius," Durbe growled, getting off of Mach's back.

"You're right," Sirius chuckled, sliding off of Guardian's back. "It was hilarious."

Yuma simply stared at Mach, his jaw dropped to the ground. "That is a cool horse," he said. "Think I could ride 'im sometime?"

"I doubt that very much, Yuma," Astral said, "seeing as how you cannot even stay on your own feet without tripping."

"Aw man," went Yuma.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. Again, he was able to make out a blue blur floating behind Yuma. "Who is that?" Sirius thought. "**What** is that?"

"So where are we?" Ryoga asked, getting off of his horse.

"Do we have to give you the low-down again?" Sirius asked.

Durbe didn't really listen to that part. He was too busy getting Rio, who was shaking like a leaf, off of Mach's back. "Would you like a hand, Rio-hime?" he asked.

Rio didn't answer, but she **did** jump off of Mach and into Durbe's waiting arms.

Naturally, they got a glare out of that one. But they also got a dreamy sigh from Kotori.

"Company?" a tiny voice squeaked.

All heads turned to the opening of the cave. A tiny boy with blue hair and golden eyes was looking at them, hiding behind one of the cave walls. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and deep grey pants, with sandals covering his feet.

Yuma's eyes widened when he made the connection.

"Ha-" he began.

"Hey, Haruto-kun," Sirius said.

The little boy's face then lit up.

"Who's there, Haruto?" a deeper voice said.

Haruto turned around. "It's Sirius-san, Durbe-san, and their friends," he called back.

This time, the Kamishiro twins and Kotori's jaws fell as a second person appeared from the mouth of the cave. One who was wearing a white sarong with a black belt and a backless leather chest piece. An aquatic blue pauldron protected his left arm and a bandage covered his right bicep. Finally, a teal earring adorned his left ear.

One with blond hair and a teal fringe.

One with piercing bluish-grey eyes.

One with a face...they knew all to well.

"What would bring the king of the United Lands to a place like this?" he asked. "I hope you have a good reason, Durbe, Sirius."

"Kaito!" Yuma exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: YAY! Kaito got his part! YES! 'Bout darn time too. And that whole description for the outfit that Kaito's wearing in this fic? Yeah, go to Arlownay's story note, "Alamet," and click on the link for "Kaito (Druid Warrior.)" That's him. I couldn't resist. It worked perfectly. Sorry, Arlownay! It was too perfect to pass up!<strong>


	8. No Galaxy-Eyes

**Chapter 8**

**No Galaxy-Eyes**

* * *

><p>"Kaito!" Yuma exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Everything froze for a second or two. Kaito Tenjo was standing before them, dressed like a young warrior of some kind. His eyes were locked on those standing before him, as if he fancied them to be a good meal.

Ryoga 'tch-ed' and stepped forward. "Okay, Kaito, spill the beans," he said. "What's going on here?"

Kaito's eyes narrowed, followed by him turning to the knight twins. "Sirius," he began, "maybe you can explain why these people are here?"

Did Kaito just say that? Someone just messed up his speech patterns big time.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Sorry about this, but they wanted to talk with you."

"You'd better believe we wanted to talk with you," Yuma said enthusiastically. "How'd you get here, Kaito?!"

The smile on his face made his face glow, something that prompted those around him to raise an eyebrow.

"You're talking as if I should know you," Kaito said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Yuma asked, pointing to his own face. "It's me, Kaito! Yuma!"

Kaito's eyes narrowed some more.

Yuma, uncomfortable with the situation, backed away. It wasn't his Kaito.

How awkward.

"Eh, sorry," Yuma said. "Mistaken identity."

"That's not too unusual," Kaito said in such a way, it almost sounded like he was forgiving Yuma for his outburst. He then looked back to the people standing beside Yuma. "If you still need to talk with me, speak now. I don't take kindly to strangers."

"Uh, right," went Yuma, backing away slightly. "Well, um..."

At that point, Durbe walked forward. "Kaito-san," he said, "I'm sure you've heard of the Galaxy-Eyes."

"I have," Kaito replied, folding his arms across his chest. "What of it?"

"Do you train it?" Sirius asked.

"And what makes you assume I do?" Kaito asked, his voice bordering on a growl.

"Medicus followed it here," Sirius responded.

"Your pretty blue bird?" Haruto asked.

Sirius nodded.

"I saw it yesterday!" Haruto exclaimed happily. "He was sitting in the tree. He's so pretty."

"See?" Sirius said, looking towards his brother. "I'm not the only animal lover in the world."

"That dragon has been attacking both sides of the battlefield," Durbe said, ignoring his brother's outburst. "If he is a dragon under your wing, then it is you who must take responsibility."

At that point, Kaito let out a growl. "So let me get this straight," he said. "Are you accusing one of my dragons of attacking your people?"

Ryoga stepped forward. "You better believe it, hotshot," he said. "So tell us. Is Galaxy-Eyes yours or not?"

Haruto looked up to his brother, a worried expression on his face. "Nii-san," he squeaked.

Kaito's eyes were locked on the people standing before him, like a wolf on the prowl.

Just like when he was hunting Numbers. Yuma was gonna have to remember that.

Finally, he let out a sigh. "Interesting theory," he said. "But you're wrong."

"Huh?" went just about every person in front of the cave.

"None of my dragons would harm a human," Kaito said. "Not unless it had very good reason, which is incredibly rare."

"And besides," Haruto added, "even if one of Nii-san's dragons **was **being mean to humans, it wouldn't be Nii-san's fault."

"And why not?" Ryoga asked. "They're his pets, aren't they?"

That struck a very sensitive nerve in Kaito.

"Because," Haruto said, "Nii-san is-"

"That's enough, Haruto," Kaito interrupted.

Everything froze again.

Kaito took a step toward them all. "Dragons are not pets," he said. "Do not ever speak of them like that again." He narrowed his eyes. "If the Galaxy-Eyes has taken refuge with my dragons, go ahead and search. But watch your tongue. Dragons are prideful creatures, who will not hesitate to turn you into their next meal should you choose to insult them in their presence."

Yuma and Kotori gulped. "Right," they choked.

With that, Kaito turned his body and walked into the cave. "Follow me," he said.

Silence.

"Aw, don't take his little warning so seriously," Sirius said out of the blue. "All the dragons he raises are just a bunch of kitty cats. They wouldn't hurt a human unless he or she was dumb and took one of their eggs."

Yuma made a note of that, as did Astral.

"He's right," Haruto said. "So come on. They're pretty."

Then he took hold of Rio's hand and started pulling her into his home.

The boys and Kotori followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Yuma started whining like a little child. "How much further are we supposed to go?" he asked. "We're lost, aren't we? Ugh, anybody else hungry? I haven't eaten in days. I haven't tasted water in hours. I'm gonna die. I just know it!"<p>

Sirius sighed. "Yuma," he groaned, "we've only been walking for ten minutes."

Everybody looked at Yuma, Kaito included.

Then Yuma blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh," he said. "Right." Instantly, he stood up and got back to normal.

Kaito sighed. "So tell me," he said, "where did you happen upon that guy?"

"I know where we happened upon him," Sirius said. "I'm just trying to figure out where he came from. It's like he's from a whole other world or something."

"Or something is definitely putting it lightly," Kaito thought. "I sense something different about him and his comrade. Something...foreign."

A cough suddenly escaped Kaito, something that alerted them all. "Wrong pipe?" Sirius asked.

"You might say that," Kaito said, placing his hand on a large stone. "We've arrived."

The stone lit up like Galaxy-Eyes' armor and vanished, revealing a wide chamber with a sparkling waterfall on the far wall. About a dozen dragons were playing on the grounds below them, like children in a park. The sheer innocence was enough to make Kotori and Rio giggle like toddlers.

"Incredible," Durbe breathed. "I've never seen so many dragons in one place before."

"Awesome!" Yuma exclaimed. "These dragons are cool. Hey, look. It's a Red-Eyes!"

"That's a lot of reptiles," Ryoga said. "That's for sure."

"You know," Sirius said, "they may be kitty cats, but they are easily provoked. Don't call them 'reptiles.' They find it to be insulting."

Ryoga didn't seem to hear Sirius' words. Either that, or he simply paid no heed.

Kaito leaned against the wall, his eyes focused on the dragons below. He spoke not a word, practically waiting for someone to say that they were convinced.

Naturally, he didn't get that.

"Do you see now?" Haruto asked. "We can show you around if you want, but I don't think Galaxy-Eyes is here anymore."

"Not anymore," Sirius said, "but he **was** here. I can still smell him."

"If you wish to go and speak to the dragons themselves, go right ahead," Kaito said, turning to walk away. "Just make sure you don't end up as their supper."

Haruto then walked over to the team as Kaito began to walk away. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked happily. "It's gonna be dark by the time you start heading back."

Right on cue, everybody's stomachs started growling. "Well, uh," went Sirius.

"I suppose," Durbe attempted to say, brushing his hair away from his face awkwardly.

"It might be a good idea to eat," Kotori completed, chuckling slightly.

Haruto giggled.

But a loud, terrible coughing fit near the dragon chamber broke that smile into a thousand pieces.

"Is that," Sirius began.

"Nii-san!" Haruto shouted, racing to his brother, who had since left the chamber and advanced quite a ways down the sandstone brown tunnel.

Everybody, Ryoga included, started to follow the little boy. "Hey, Haruto!" Yuma exclaimed. "Slow down!"

He had no further reason to say that, though, when he saw the state the Kaito was in.

He'd stopped walking about halfway down the hall, and was now on his hands and knees, hacking up a lung. Little Haruto was looking at him with horrified eyes, his tiny hands on his brother's heaving shoulders. "Nii-san," he choked out, tears threatening to pour from his eyelids.

"Kaito!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's the matter? Are you having another episode?"

He walked over to Kaito, holding his hands out to help him up, only for Kaito to shove him away.

With his bloody hand.

"K-Kaito," Sirius breathed, his eyes trembling slightly.

Kaito simply looked at Sirius, glaring at him with that dragonly stare he'd so often give when angered. Then another hacking fit attacked his lungs, startling everybody who was being forced to watch.

"Hang on, Kaito!" Yuma said. "We'll get you a glass of water."

Kaito didn't hear him that time. His ears were too busy ringing incessantly for him to make anything out.

Then his arms gave out on him, as did his strength...and his consciousness.

* * *

><p>(Later, in the main room of the cave. Also known as the living roombedroom in a normal house. XD)

Haruto gently dabbed his brother's feverish face with a wet cloth. Kaito was resting on his bed, his breath becoming low and ragged as he slept. "Nii-san," Haruto squeaked.

"I'd thought he'd gotten over it," Sirius said, leaning against the rocky wall with a sigh. "Guess I was wrong."

"Thought he'd gotten over what?" Yuma asked, entering the room with Kotori, Durbe, and Rio following close behind. "Is Kaito sick?"

Sirius sighed again, lightly hitting the back of his head against the wall.

"Yes," Haruto answered, turning himself around and leaning his back against the bed his brother was resting on. "Very sick. I don't know why, but..."

Sirius sighed. "That's just the way he is," he said. "So tell me, how're things on your end? Any Galaxy-Eyes?"

Durbe didn't give that question an answer. Instead, he turned to a rather dirtied Ryoga and allowed the question to answer itself.

"Oh," Sirius drawled. "Okay then. I take it Galaxy-Eyes is long gone."

"Indeed," Durbe said. "That means that our journey here was pointless."

"Not entirely, but I see your point," Sirius said. Irritated, he let out a sigh. "Talk about foolish."

"Want to stay here tonight?" Haruto asked. "It's really late and we have lots of room."

"Really?" Kotori asked, more out of curiosity than eagerness.

"Yeah," Haruto said, giving her a bright nod. "Nii-san wouldn't say it out loud, but he wouldn't like it if you leave in the middle of the night and face off against monsters and stuff like that."

Sirius smiled. "Haruto," he said, "the Kaito Tenjo interpreter."

"Interpre-what?" Yuma asked.

"Forget it," Sirius mumbled.

"Regardless, Haruto is correct," Durbe said. "It is late and it would be wise for us all to rest. At least until Kaito has awakened and we know that he shall recover."

Rio looked over to Ryoga, a sly grin on her face. "Well, Ryoga?" she asked. "You gonna leave him alone like this?"

Ryoga growled softly as he turned to the side.

"It's decided," Rio said. "We're all staying here tonight."

Haruto's smile turned into a grin.

"Alright!" Yuma exclaimed. "Sleepover!"

"Yuma, need I remind you that Kaito is sleeping?" Astral asked.

"Oh, right," Yuma chuckled.

Sirius looked over to them. Then he narrowed his eyes as the light blue blur behind Yuma grew clearer. "It's becoming easier to see," he thought. "Yuma...you reek of a scent I do not recognize. And you are so often accompanies by a spirit of light. Who are you? And why are you here?"

Not even Yuma could answer that last question.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: So we've got an answer. Galaxy-Eyes is NOT where Sirius expected him to be. The question is, where is he?<strong>

**Sirius: If you DARE give them an answer, you're in for it.**

**D.T.B: And spoil the story? No way. It's vital.**

**Antares: When am I gonna show up!? You promised me a spot!**

**D.T.B: Depends on when the you-know-what happens. That could be next chapter or the chapter after. Dunno. Anyway, review please. This was probably a meaningless chapter, but it was something. I think.**


	9. Finding the Truth at Nightfall

**Chapter 9**

**Finding the Truth at Nightfall**

* * *

><p>The sound of whistling filled the air that night. The birds remained silent, allowing them to listen to the music. Resting in the forest, near the caves that Kaito was resting in, was Sirius, his lips against a leaf whistle. Though nobody could hear the lyrics of the music he was playing, the tune allowed all to understand.<p>

_I open my eyes to the sunset._

_The sunset of my soul._

_I await the cry of my children_

_Before my eyes grow cold. _

_Come, my children._

_Listen, my boys_

_Rest in my arms_

_Hear the bells._

_The bells of silence_

_The bells of joy._

_The crystal sounds of light._

Tears threatened to pour down the young boy's face as the memory that accompanied the song flashed through his head. Images of a father who loved his sons. Bright smiles. Sleeping tykes.

Then finally, a letter that brought with it sad tidings.

The tears began to flow at the memory.

"Wow. You're really good, Sirius," a voice said, knocking Sirius out of his song-influenced trance.

Jerking his head to the side, he found that Yuma was walking up to him, Durbe following close behind. He forced himself to suppress the saddening memories and hastily brushed the tears away as he stood up. "Thanks, I guess," he said. "I'm actually not that great."

Durbe chuckled. "Hardly," he said. "You are capable of reaching a tune on a mere leaf that I fail to reach on a flute."

Sirius turned away. "Yeah, thanks," he said.

Curious, Durbe looked forward. "Sirius," he said, "is something wrong?"

Sirius refused to answer. But the tears that he'd failed to clean up were all the evidence Durbe needed to say something was indeed wrong.

Then he remembered the song that his brother was playing.

"Was it about Chichiue?" he asked, earning a wide-eyed expression from his brother.

Yuma looked over to Sirius, who looked down to his feet. "Did something happen to your dad?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sirius growled.

Durbe's expression softened. "Sirius," he breathed.

Brief silence.

Then suddenly, a loud voice rang out.

"Guys! It's time for dinner!"

All boys jumped.

That was Kotori.

"Okay, Kotori," Yuma called back, waving his hand in the air to better get his point across. "You guys hungry?"

Durbe nodded. "Famished," he admitted.

"That depends," Sirius said, placing his hands on his hips. "Did Merag do the cooking?"

"Sirius," Durbe groaned. Then he grabbed hold of his brother's arm and proceeded to pull him towards the cave. "Even if Rio-hime **did** handle the cooking, you should at least attempt to eat."

"Mo!" Sirius growled. "The last time I did that, I got sick in bed with food poisoning! I ain't riskin' it again."

"That is quite enough, Sirius," Durbe retorted.

Astral looked down to Yuma when the knights entered the cave. "I believe this is what you would consider an 'interesting development,'" he said.

"No," Yuma said. "This is called a long dinner."

* * *

><p>And a long dinner it was, as well as the most awkward.<p>

Unfortunately for Sirius, Rio did indeed help with the cooking, leaving him in the uncomfortable position of figuring out whether he should eat or starve.

Looking at the food placed in front of him, he was beginning to veer towards the latter.

This was not lost on Durbe. "Sirius," he said softly, "please eat. It's rude to let it go cold."

"So tell me this," Sirius whispered in reply. "Is it good manners to show them just how bad their food tastes by getting sick afterwards?"

"Sirius!" Durbe snapped under his breath.

Yuma, thankfully, wasn't paying any attention to them. He was too busy downing his meal.

And Kotori was too busy scolding him for his lack of obvious table manners to scold Sirius for his unappreciative behavior.

And Rio looked to be on the verge of snapping at her brother.

Sirius could only sigh. "This is the craziest dinner ever," he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. Looking down, he found it to be Haruto. "What's the matter, Haruto?" Sirius asked.

"Here," Haruto said in reply, holding an apple out to Sirius. "I figured you wouldn't eat, so here. Eat up."

Sirius was taken aback. Then he smiled and shook his head. "You eat it, Haruto," he said. "You can't eat this junk any more than I can."

That earned him a nasty elbow to the ribs from his brother.

Haruto simply chuckled and held the apple out again. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm going to eat with Nii-san when he wakes up. So you can have this."

Sirius paused. Then he slowly took the apple from Haruto's hand. "Then thanks a bunch, Haruto-kun," he said. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"You say that every time you come here," Haruto chuckled.

"But it's true," Sirius said with a grin, all the while ruffling little Haruto's hair.

Haruto started laughing out loud.

Bad news for Sirius.

Rio finally noticed.

"Sirius," she said, "you have to eat more than just an apple. Come on. Try some Dragon Egg."

Sirius paled at the the charred meal that Rio dared call food.

His grey eyes were directed to her for only a moment before he stood up and said, "I need a breath of fresh air."

"Oh, no you don't!" Rio exclaimed. "Get back here and eat."

"Try and make me," Sirius said, taking a bite out of the apple that Haruto gave him.

Kotori did more than try.

She succeeded.

Taking hold of some chopsticks that were available in what she assumed to be the 'kitchen,' (Seeing as how it held all the dishware and silverware) she picked up some food, grabbed hold of Sirius' ear, and forced him to turn around. "Eat," she growled, stuffing his mouth with the foodstuffs.

The results were immediate. So immediate, in fact, that Durbe just barely had enough time to cover his ears before his brother let it all out.

"That is repulsive!" Sirius shouted. "How do you expect me to eat that?"

"By trying it!" Kotori responded. "Ugh. You're just like Yuma with tomatoes."

"Huh," Durbe thought, all the while preparing to take a bite out of his own meal. "I always compared Sirius to Chichiue with his vegetables. The one time he acted like a child around Okaasan."

"Stop fighting!" Haruto snapped. "Nii-san's sleeping, so stop fighting!"

That stopped them all rather quickly.

Haruto sighed.

Sirius rubbed his head. "Sorry, Haruto-kun," he said.

"So, you're gonna eat?" Kotori asked with a sly grin.

"As if," Sirius growled. "See you later." Then he walked away from wherever it was they were eating, taking another bite out of his apple as he did so.

Durbe sighed. Then he took a quick bite out of his meal.

After that? Well...let's just say that there were two knights who excused themselves from the dinner table. But at least one of them excused himself as politely as he could, given the circumstances.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Haruto entered Kaito's room, a small basket of fruit in his small hands. "Nii-san," he breathed. "You awake?"<p>

"Yeah, Haruto," Kaito responded, forcing himself to sit up. "I'm awake."

Haruto set the basket on the nightstand beside Kaito's bed. "Would you like something to eat, Nii-san?" he asked.

Kaito looked at Haruto with a soft smile. "No thanks, Haruto," he said. "I'm not hungry right now."

Haruto gave his brother one of the cutest little faces after that. Too bad it didn't work. His brother was not to be moved.

So Haruto reluctantly let out a sigh. "They're the ones, aren't they?" he asked. "The ones that, you know."

"Yeah," Kaito breathed. "The ones called here by Galaxy-Eyes. I could feel it when they arrived."

Haruto looked down to his feet as Kaito ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Haruto," Kaito continued. "I won't let them get hurt. Not while they're here. In this time."

"I know you won't, Nii-san," Haruto squeaked. "That's what worries me."

Meanwhile, though they failed to notice, someone had listened in. He didn't intend to, but he did.

And he had to fall against the wall to keep himself steady. "So that's it," he thought to himself. "That's what I've been smelling this whole time." He gritted his teeth. "Kaito...so you're the one who brought them here. The only question now is...why?"

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Uh oh.<strong>

**Yuma: You better believe it's 'oh no!' This is terrible!**

**Sirius: Do you even know what on Barian World just happened?**

**Yuma: Well, uh...**

**Astral: Observation Number 28: Yuma has a tendency to 'go with the flow' in even the most mind-boggling of situations.**

**Sirius: I don't need to hear that from the human flashlight!**

**Astral: I am hardly a 'flashlight,' nor am I human.**

**Sirius: DO NOT START!**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

><p>The sound of running water cascading down the mountainside was soothing – almost musically so – to Sirius' ears. He splashed water onto his face in an attempt to stir a fire in his chest so he could stay awake. Thanks to everything that had familiar the previous night, he had managed to get, at the very most, two or three hours of sleep under his belt.<p>

He pulled himself away from the waterfall as he wiped the droplets of water away from his face. "Ah, that's refreshing," he thought happily. "A better way to wake up in the morning."

His thoughts were quickly disrupted, however, when Guardian pulled herself out of the water and shook herself dry. Naturally, that left Sirius with extra water to clean off. After blowing the droplets away from his mouth, he looked to his friend. "Thanks," he said firmly yet teasingly.

Guardian simply gave him a grunt that sounded like an awkward chuckle, her ears dropping slightly.

Sirius responded by placing his hands on his hips and grinning mischievously. "Don't give me that," he chuckled.

Guardian whined playfully as Sirius started drying his hair again.

"You really love giving me a hard time, huh?" Sirius asked.

"_Indeed,_" Guardian answered with a nod. "_That's what makes it interesting._"

"I can imagine," Sirius chuckled, pulling his towel away from his hair and giving his head a shake. His gaze then went somber.

"_What is it?_" Guardian asked, walking over to her master's side.

"You know," Sirius said.

"_You are going to speak to them then?_"

Sirius folded up his towel. "Yes," he said.

Guardian narrowed her eyes. "_I see. Do you require my assistance?_"

"Probably, probably not." Sirius looked over to his wolf. "You know I prefer to handle this stuff on my own."

Guardian nodded. "_I understand. But please, tread cautiously."_

"I know, I know," Sirius chuckled.

While he chuckled a lighthearted chuckle, his eyes were revealing just how serious he was about what he was about to do. He always wanted to snap at Ryoga...but he didn't think he'd have to do it like this.

* * *

><p>Yuma let out a mighty yawn as he walked out of the cave. "That was a pretty good nap, even though I was sleeping on the floor," he said.<p>

"That wasn't a 'nap,' Yuma," Kotori said, her hands on her hips as she looked towards the boy in question.

"That was a nap for me," Yuma retorted, scratching his back incessantly. "Ung. Itchy. Itchy. Make it stop."

Durbe chuckled. "You simply haven't adapted to sleeping outside or in grass or straw," he said.

"And you have?" Ryoga asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed," Durbe responded. "I've had to do it many times."

"Yeah. Whoever said that a knight's life if an easy one was lying."

All heads turned. Haruto, who was coming out of the cave, beamed.

Sirius was standing right there, leaning against a tree with a smile on his face. His leather armor was – as usual – hanging slightly limp on his thin frame. "Ah," Haruto breathed. "Morning, Sirius-san."

"Good morning, Haruto-kun," Sirius said, turning to the little boy beside him.

"Where have you been, Sirius?" Durbe asked. "I didn't see you when I woke up this morning."

"I was doing some thinking," Sirius said. "No biggee."

Durbe wasn't entirely convinced, but chose not to press the subject further.

"So," Sirius continued, looking down to Haruto, "I hope your brother feels better."

Haruto nodded. "He's just really sleepy right now," he said. "I'll tell him you guys left."

"Thanks," Sirius said with a grin. Then he mentally added, "Though I doubt he'll require that."

Durbe narrowed his eyes at his brother. Sirius was hiding something.

Again.

* * *

><p>(On a road through the forest.)<p>

Sirius looked at the fur on the back of Guardian's neck as they made their way back to the United Lands, his brow knitted in deep thought. His grip on her reigns increased as he tried to think of what he should do. Guardian looked up to him once or twice, but other than that, chose to pretend to ignore her master's darkened aura.

"Sirius," went Yuma suddenly, knocking the boy out of his train of thought.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, turning to face the young duelist.

"Well, you seemed kinda out of it for a second there," Yuma said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh," went Sirius. He smiled. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Okay then," Yuma said. "As long as you're okay."

"I am," Sirius reassured him. "Don't worry."

"Okay then."

Then Yuma looked back to the road, over Ryoga's shoulder.

A grin formed on Sirius' face. "Well, no time like the present to risk something," he thought.

"Hey, Yuma," Sirius said, gaining his attention rather quickly. "I was wondering about something."

Astral looked over to Sirius curiously. His grin seemed forced.

"What do you wanna know?" Yuma asked, smiling ear to ear.

"I was just wondering where you got your monsters," Sirius said. "You're so young; how were you able to command so many monsters?"

"Hmm?" went Yuma.

"I can smell it on you," Sirius said with a grin. "You've got to have at least twenty monsters under your command. So tell me, how were you able to get them?"

Curiosity swept through them all.

Sirius' question, while innocent on the surface, positively reeked with an ulterior motive.

Even Kotori noticed it.

But not Yuma.

He answered right away. "My dad gave 'em to me," he said.

"He did, huh?" Sirius asked, the smile refusing to fade. "Just gave 'em to you?"

"Yeah," Yuma said with a nod. "He's a great guy."

"Yuma, keep quiet!" Ryoga growled.

Too late.

Guardian then leapt forward, blocking off the road and preventing them from advancing forward. Sirius' grip on his reigns tightened as his smile was replaced with a somber expression. "You slipped up big-time, kid," he said, his voice lower than before.

"Huh?" went Yuma, eyes wide.

Everybody stopped.

"Tell me," Sirius continued. "Do the four of you have anything...important...to tell my brother and I?"

"Sirius, what is the meaning of this?" Durbe asked, stepping away from Mach. ←[He was leading Mach because Kotori and Rio were riding on the Pegasus' back.]

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"This," he said, walking forward. "Rio."

"Hmm?" went Rio.

"Could you do me a little favor?" Sirius then held out his hand to her. "Think you could get off of Mach? If you don't, he's liable to buck you off just to help me out."

Durbe jerked his head over to Mach. The expression on that horse's face was more than enough to say that Sirius was hardly kidding around.

Apparently, Rio noticed it too, as she got off as quickly as she could. "Okay. I'm off," she said. "Now what?"

"Show me your left wrist, please," Sirius said.

"Why should she!?" Ryoga asked.

Sirius cast him a glare before he could advance any further. "I just want to see her bangle," he said. "Got a problem with that, Your Highness?"

"I don't," Rio said, stopping her brother from saying anything in retaliation.

She then held up her wrist. The bangle was sparkling in the sunlight that spilled through the leaves overhead. "I'm still wearing it," she reported.

"I can see that," Sirius said. "Tell me. Do you remember why you wear it?"

That brought Rio down a little bit.

"You don't, do you?" Sirius asked, his face growing hard and cold.

"W-Well," Rio choked out. "B-Because Durbe gave it to me."

"Do you remember **why** he gave it to you?" Sirius asked.

Rio gave no answer.

With a sigh, Sirius looked over to Durbe. "Durbe-nii, take off your left gauntlet."

Durbe did so slowly. He knew where his brother was going with it and he didn't like it.

Not that he himself hadn't thought of it before.

He pulled off his gauntlet and gave his mesh shirt a tug...

Revealing to all the white bangle that adorned his wrist.

"What the...?" Rio breathed.

"Do you remember now?" Sirius asked.

Rio looked back up to Sirius, her eyes wide and her skin slightly pale.

The knight's eyes narrowed. "You don't," he said. "You truly don't remember." He grabbed hold of her arm, startling those around him. "You don't remember that you and Durbe are betrothed!"

The reaction was not exactly what he saw coming.

"Congratulations, Rio-san."

"Nani!?"

"Sirius! That is quite enough!"

Luckily, Sirius covered his ears before he went deaf.

Ryoga then grabbed hold of Sirius' shoulders. "What are you trying to say, Sirius?" he growled.

"This," Sirius responded, pulling his hands away from his ears. "You aren't our Ryoga!"

Everybody froze.

Then Sirius looked over to Rio. "And she's not my future sister-in-law!" He looked over to Yuma and Kotori (And Astral.). "And they aren't even from around here!"

That caused them all to pale.

"If the two of you really were Ryoga and Rio of this era, then the fact that Rio is engaged to Durbe-nii should have been no surprise," Sirius continued, looking at the Kamishiros. "And around here, you don't get monsters from your parents." He looked to Yuma. "You either train them on your own or you don't train 'em at all."

Yuma chuckled and rubbed his head. "Whoops."

Sirius quickly turned to his brother. "You've known, Durbe-nii," he said. "Haven't you?" When Durbe didn't answer, Sirius sighed. "I may have Chichiue's nose, but you've got his instinct. You knew."

Durbe let out his own sigh. "Yes," he said softly. "I know them better than anyone. I came to that conclusion before we came here."

Sirius turned away. "I'm not surprised," he said. "You were always the first to figure stuff out."

Durbe's eyes softened. There Sirius went again.

Ryoga paused, then turned away. "So we've been figured out," he thought. "Just great."

"If you are not our Ryoga and Rio," Durbe said out of the blue, startling almost all those present, "would you do us the honor of telling us who you really are and how you got here?"

"It's a family thing," Sirius said. "We really hate secrets."

Everybody remained silent for a moment.

Then Yuma piped up. "Well, that's a long story."

"We've got time," Sirius said, making his way over to Guardian. "You can fill us in on the way."

"Okay then," Yuma exclaimed. "Works for me."

Sirius grasped at the reigns, smiling only slightly. Slightly, but Guardian was still able to notice, evident by her nuzzling his shoulder. A chuckle escaped him as he stroked her fur.

Then a breeze passed by them all, and Sirius took in a scent.

An, oh, so familiar scent that nearly made him retch. While he was able to keep his stomach, he wasn't able to prevent himself from doubling over and clapping his hand over his mouth. Nor could he prevent himself from paling and breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Sirius?" went Durbe, turning towards his brother. Then his eyes widened when he noticed the state his brother was in. "Sirius!"

Instantly, he dropped whatever it was he was doing – which was basically just grabbing hold of Mach's own reigns – and raced over to Sirius' side, his hands reaching for Sirius' shoulders the first chance he was granted. "Sirius! What's the matter!?"

Sirius started taking deep breaths to calm himself, but he refused to answer for a moment or two. During that time, Rio raced over to the boys. "Is he feeling okay?" she asked.

"I think he's getting sick," Durbe said worriedly.

"N-No," Sirius coughed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it, Sirius?" Durbe asked frightfully. "What's the matter?"

Sirius didn't answer again. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly, his breath becoming ragged. "That stench," he thought to himself. "It's **that** scent!"

The rustling of bushes prompted Sirius' eyes to open wide, terror sweeping through his entire being.

His muscles tense, Durbe stood straight and jerked his head towards the bushes. "Who's there!?" he shouted.

"Aw, man!" someone whined. "You're twins alright!"

"You'd better show yourself!" Ryoga growled.

"Fine," the person said. "Just remember you asked for it."

Instantly, Sirius' eyes shot open as the rustling increased before someone jumped into the air. "Durbe-nii! Get down!" Sirius shouted, pushing Durbe to the ground, all the while grabbing his silver blade.

Time froze for a moment, then restarted again with a bright flash and the clashing of blades.

* * *

><p>Yuma's mouth fell to the ground as he took in what had just happened.<p>

Sirius, sword in hand, was blocking the attack of a tall man with straight silver hair. A grin was on the man's face as he stared down at the young knight, a sword in his own hands. "Hey, Sirius-kun," the man said. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Sirius growled, his eyes narrowing with rage, "Antares."

"Who the heck is he!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"Sirius-san!" Kotori shouted worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Antares turned to the side. "Oh," he breathed. "New friends?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Antares!" Sirius growled, shoving Antares away with his blade.

"Aw, man," Antares whined. "Does that mean it's still a no?"

"Better believe it," Sirius said. "My answer to your prince remains the same."

"Darn it," went Antares. "Sorry to hear."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "So am I," he said.

Antares raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase," he said. "Vector-sama wants to talk to you." He pointed to the Durbe, Sirius, and the Kamishiro twins. "So you can come with me the easy way or the hard way. I would prefer that you handle the easy way. It's less work."

Durbe growled, as did Ryoga.

"So that's a no?" Antares asked curiously.

Sirius threw his brother's sword back to Durbe, which Durbe proceeded to catch. "Yeah, that's a no," he said.

"Darn it," Antares huffed. "So I guess I've gotta do it the hard way then." He then pulled out a dagger from his pocket and proceeded to spin it in his fingers. "Sorry to say, but you've gotta come with me."

Both knights readied themselves. "Over our dead bodies," Durbe said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Antares said, moments before he darted forward, his dagger at the ready.

Sirius, with a pallid face, just barely readied his sword, deflecting the first attack away from his heart.

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted, lunging forward with his sword in hand.

Antares quickly jerked his head to Durbe, then jumped out of the way of his lethal blade. Then a grin crossed his face as he readied his sword and dagger again.

Durbe froze for a moment, then turned to face his friends. "Stay back!" he shouted. "Neither one of you is to get involved in this."

"But, Durbe-" Rio began.

"Listen to my brother and stay put!" Sirius snapped, his canines showing through his scowl.

Then both brothers looked at each other, nodded, and lunged forward, forcing Antares to block with his weapons. "You know," he said, "it's no fun; fighting just the two of you." His grin increased. "Hope you don't mind if I bring a friend."

All eyes widened.

"Sirius, the Dog Star!" Antares cried out. "C'mere!"

The bushes rustled again, and this time, a dog jumped out and landed on Durbe, his hind legs attacking Durbe's left one.

A dog with pure white fur and snapping yellow eyes.

And, apparently, sharp teeth.

"Durbe-nii!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Durbe!" Rio shouted, her face red with approaching tears.

Durbe growled angrily as he tried to force the dog away from him. While he didn't have the strength to do it on his own, Guardian batting the dog away certainly did help matters.

However, that also locked the two canines in a dogfight.

And Sirius didn't like the looks of it.

Not in the least.

* * *

><p>Antares let out a dark chuckle when he noticed that Sirius had paused. Quickly, he pushed the young knight away, a maniacal grin crossing his features. "You need to learn to keep your guard up, kid!" he declared, thrust his blade down, landing it hard on the boy's shoulder.<p>

Instantly, the world froze, all ears going deaf to the noise around them.

Then, just as quickly, the noise slammed into their ears.

Sirius could only let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, a hand reaching for his injured shoulder.

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted, forcing himself back to his feet.

If only he'd been a little slower. His leg probably wouldn't have acted up. "Gah!" he exclaimed, his hand instinctively reaching for his injury.

"Durbe!" Ryoga called out. "Are you okay?"

"I doubt it," Antares said. "Few are just a few days after getting a 300 pound Pegasus thrown on 'em."

Durbe gritted his teeth furiously.

Then Antares walked over to Sirius, stopping barely a few feet away from him. Meanwhile, the pale knight struggled in forcing himself to sit up, the scent of his blood attacking his nostrils. "A-Antares," he growled.

"Sorry, kid," Antares said. "But orders are orders. If you're not with Vector-sama, then Vector-sama doesn't want you around." He raised his sword into the air. "Bye bye, Sirius-kun."

"Sirius!" everybody shouted.

Then came the most amazing thing.

"Arewarero, Gagaga Guard!"

Instantly, thousands of little lights appeared before Sirius, and the monster in question appeared, blocking the tainted sword with his shield.

Antares' eyes widened. "Wh-What the-?" he exclaimed.

Sirius slowly lifted his head to the monster. "H-How did that get here?" he thought.

All other eyes locked in on Yuma.

The monster card was glowing in his hand. "Wow," he breathed. "It actually worked."

"What did you do, Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"He summoned a monster to this plane," Durbe breathed.

Antares looked at Yuma for a moment or two before sighing and backing away from Gagaga Guard, sheathing his blades as he did so. Then he turned and started walking away, just as Sirius forced himself to his feet.

"M-Matte!" Sirius growled. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Antares didn't turn to answer that. "I know when I'm outnumbered," he said. "See you later, kid. I'll tell Vector-sama you said hello."

Then he walked away. And as he did, so did the dog that had been fighting Guardian moments before.

"M-Matte," Sirius breathed exhaustedly. "A-Antares!"

He reached out to grab hold of Antares; to force him to stay put, but his world began to blur.

"Sirius! That's enough!" Durbe snapped, catching Sirius as all his strength faded away.

At that point, everybody raced over to the twin knights. "Is he okay?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh man," Yuma said worriedly. "Hey, Sirius. If you're okay, say something."

Sirius didn't respond to that. Rather, he growled through his gritted teeth, his silver bangs hiding his irritated expression.

"That doesn't look too good," Kotori said, her hands against her mouth.

Sirius then looked up towards Yuma and Kotori.

Then his eyes widened.

A blue spirit, one with one gold eye and one clear eye and green markings all over his body, was looking over Yuma's shoulder. It was rather difficult to figure out what he was thinking, as he appeared to have a rather neutral look on his face. "I can see it now," Sirius thought. "It's...a spirit. But...why is that spirit...here?"

Then his eyes closed, the darkness taking hold of him.

Kotori backed away, her face paling with horror. "Is he-?" she began.

To soothe her, Yuma touched her shoulders and smiled. "It's okay," he said. "He's just sleeping."

"Really?" Rio asked.

Durbe nodded. "Yes," he said, lowering his head slightly so as to touch his brother's own. "Thank...goodness."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Durbe?" he asked.

Rio got down on her knees and touched his shoulder worriedly. "Durbe?"

His steady breathing gave her much relief. "He's sleeping," she reported.

"Really?" Yuma asked happily.

Kotori then looked at the twin knights with a curious eye. Then she giggled. "What is it, Kotori?" Yuma asked.

"They both look kinda cute when they're asleep," Kotori said teasingly.

All but Rio raised an eyebrow in a 'what the heck' kind of way.

Instead, Rio looked over to Durbe's sleeping face, her face a pink tint. Kotori was right.

There was a pause in the air.

Only the mounts looked to the sky, then back to their masters, both too exhausted from pain for any more battles.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Has anybody noticed I'm making Sirius pass out A LOT?<strong>

**Sirius: I have.**

**Antares: Hey. Don't go complaining. It's free naps!**

**Sirius: You make it sound like it's enjoyable!**

**Antares: Well, I can safely say that I'd love being in your shoes. **

**Sirius: You'd be taking that back after five minutes.**

**Antares: Probably.**

**D.T.B: Enough fighting, the both of you. In the meantime, sorry, everybody. I'm going on hiatus next week. I've got work to do on something and I can't update stories AND work on that at the same time. So no updates next week. Sorry. :(**


	11. Coping

**Chapter 11**

**Coping**

* * *

><p>Sirius found himself standing in the middle of a shadowed abyss. Everything around him was dark and depressing, with only the smallest ray of garnet allowing a warm glow. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing through the halls.<p>

A laugh.

A dark, cold, laugh.

Breath going down his shoulder.

He jumped forward, turning his body around so he could better see what was behind him.

Then his eyes widened.

A demon.

A horrid, monstrous demon.

Garnet wings opened up and red eyes looked down to the young knight.

"Y-You again!" Sirius exclaimed.

The demon gave no response to that, other than another chuckle.

"I've already told you to go away!" Sirius shouted. "I don't want anything more to do with you!"

The demon's eyes narrowed. This, Sirius took to be a grin, seeing as how the beast before him had no mouth.

Then he felt a breeze blow past him.

Then he could hear tears.

Slowly, he turned his head.

There he saw it, Durbe on the ground, broken and bloody, three of his best friends above him, swords held over his heart.

"S-Stop it," Sirius said, his face paling.

"_Sirius-san!_"

He jerked his head to the side.

Three more people were standing before him, though their backs were turned towards him, their hair shadowing their faces.

Blue hair.

Grey hair.

...Red hair.

"Okaasan," Sirius whimpered. "Chichiue. Lyra-chan!"

He raced forward, his hand held out before him. The images before him were fading away, like a cloud of smoke. "Don't go!"

Too late.

The people faded away, just moments before Sirius could touch them.

"**It is useless,**" the demon finally said. "**You shall always be alone.**"

Sirius' eyes widened, his skin paling to a sickly white.

His hands were now covered in blood. "Wh-what?" he choked out.

"**The hands of a traitor...are always tainted with blood.**"

"No," Sirius breathed. "I didn't..."

"**Your hands are bloody...but I might have need of them. In the future. So prepare yourself...Traitorous Knight of Earth.**"

Sirius then pressed his hands against his face and let out a yowl.

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

><p>Grey eyes snapped open, terror swimming through them wildly. The boy gasped for air as he threw his arm forward, ignoring the pain that followed.<p>

"N-No!" he shouted. "Don't touch them!"

"Sirius! Calm down!"

A gauntlet-covered hand reached forward and grabbed hold of Sirius' arm. "Calm yourself," the owner said again, this time a little more calmly as a second arm snaked around Sirius' back, wrapping him in an embrace.

Sirius slowly steadied his breathing afterwords, then blinked.

Then he looked up to the person who's embrace he was in and found that Durbe was looking down at him.

"Durbe-nii," he squeaked.

"Are you alright?" Durbe asked, his voice clear and firm.

Sirius slowly nodded, allowing Durbe to set him back down on the bed. "Where am I?" Sirius choked out.

"Back at the palace," Durbe said, pulling the blanket over Sirius' shoulders. "We made it back in time to treat your wounds."

"My wounds?" Sirius asked. His eyes widened as the memories came flooding back into his mind. "A-Antares!"

"Don't worry," Durbe said. "Antares left after Yuma-san saved your life."

"I see," Sirius said. "I should thank him next chance I get."

"That would be appropriate."

Then Durbe sat back down on his stool. As he did so, however, Sirius couldn't help but notice that the knight winced.

He looked down to his brother's leg. Hiding beneath his silvery armor was a bandage. A thick white bandage.

Sirius sighed. "How's your leg?"

"Hmm?" went Durbe. "Oh, this?" He lifted his leg a little bit, then let it fall. "It shall be fine. I just have to be careful with how much weight I put on it."

"Okay," Sirius said. His eyes softened up a bit. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Sirius simply shook his head. "No," he said. "Forget about it."

Durbe's gaze softened. "Sirius..."

Sirius made no effort to respond. Instead, he hid his lower jaw under his blanket, just as he so often did as a child.

Finally, Durbe sighed. "In that case," he said, "I shall take my leave." He placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "In the meantime, try and get some rest, Sirius. You're still weak."

"Okay," Sirius squeaked, pulling the blanket closer to his face.

With that, Durbe left the room, a hobble still obvious in his walk. As soon as the door shut, Sirius raised his hand and covered his face, tears escaping past his palm. "You fool. How can I sleep...when I keep seeing that **monster** in my nightmares?"

* * *

><p>Durbe stepped outside the room and walked into the garden. A sigh escaped him as he raced his fingers through his grey hair. Then he let himself fall against a tree, a sigh escaping past his lips.<p>

All that had happened recently was going through his mind.

His best friend and fiancee were not who they were supposed to be.

His brother was injured.

Their new companions were strangers from a place they would not explain.

Everything just wasn't making any sense to him anymore.

Absolutely nothing.

"Durbe?"

Slowly, Durbe raised his head. Rio was looking at him with worried eyes, her pale hands touching the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Yes, Rio-hime?" Durbe asked, pushing himself away from the tree.

"Um," went Rio, turning to the side awkwardly. "Would you...go for a walk with me?"

Initially, Durbe hesitated. But then he nodded. After all, there was little else he could do.

It was just common courtesy, after all.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Rio said as they walked through the gardens around the palace. "I probably should have told you, but-"<p>

"No," Durbe said, shaking his head. "It was my mistake. The answer was before me, yet I chose to ignore it." He then walked forward a little bit and stopped, allowing Rio to see his sagging shoulders as the rain overhead began to fall. "It is strange," he continued. "You are not my Rio...yet you feel like my Rio."

Rio turned away and scratched the back of her head. "That's kinda hard to explain," she said. "I...Well...I am your Rio...but I'm not."

Durbe let out a dry chuckle. "You don't have to explain it," he said. He slowly turned to face her., then walked until he was standing in front of her. "But, if you truly are not my Rio, then I believe we – as some people say it – got off on the wrong foot." He then held his hand out to her. "My name is Durbe. I hope...we can be good friends."

Rio's eyes widened slightly.

* * *

><p><em> Durbe the Barian Emperor stood before her, his wisteria hand held out to her. "My name is Durbe," he said. "I hope...we can be...good friends."<em>

_ Merag slowly accepted his hand. "The feeling is mutual...Durbe._"

* * *

><p>Some habits never change.<p>

Rio smiled and took his hand, accepting the handshake that he was offering.

Then she did something he didn't expect.

She hugged him. "The feeling is mutual," she said, "...Durbe."

Durbe froze, but then slowly accepted and returned her hug, all the while taking in the scent of her hair.

His Rio or not, she still had that familiar scent of roses of the United Lands.

* * *

><p>Sirius used his good arm to play around with his wooden knight figure. It's small face was looking down at him with that usual grin, its oak sword resting in its hand.<p>

A sigh escaped him as he let the knight figure fall to his chest. "This is stupid," he said to himself. "I hate staying in bed."

Another sigh.

"Maybe I should just try and get some sleep," he said, closing his eyes and preparing for rest.

The sound of footsteps against the floor, however, grabbed Sirius' attention. "Who's out there?" he asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, as if to cure his terminal case of boredom, the door swung open, revealing Yuma, Kotori, and Ryoga. "Hi, Sirius!" Yuma said happily. "You feeling any better?"

"What are you three doing here!?" Sirius exclaimed, forcing his weight on his arms to push himself forward.

Naturally, that was a bad idea. His wounded shoulder stung with pain, forcing him to thrust his good hand over it to soothe the throbbing sensation.

"Mo!" Kotori exclaimed. "You shouldn't be putting all your weight on your shoulder like that! It's still hurt isn't it?"

"No," Sirius said, futilely attempting to keep his pain hidden. "I'm just fine. I should get the feeling back in my shoulder any minute."

Even Yuma could tell that he was being sarcastic, but he kept silent about it. "Okay," he drawled. "So," he lifted up a small basket; "we brought some fruit."

Sirius could feel himself falling back into his pillow.

"You can act just a bit more grateful, you know," Kotori growled.

"Forgive me, Lady Kotori," Sirius said. "Boredom and loud noise has always been a recipe for annoyance with me."

"Well, that's no excuse," Kotori said. "So, come on. Say thank you."

Sirius sighed. "Fine," he said, turning to the window. "Thanks a lot. I am forever in your debt."

"He was hardly joking when he said that he was annoyed," Astral said, his fingers against his chin.

"Yeah, good point," Yuma admitted. "So, Sirius, want an apple?"

Sirius looked over to Yuma, who was, apparently, making himself at home in his room. "Not really," he said. "I'm not hungry. Thanks though."

"Okay then," Yuma said, replacing the apple that he'd offered.

Sirius then gave them all a sidelong glance. "So," he began, "care to explain who the four of you are?"

"Huh?" went Yuma.

"Can you even count?" Ryoga exclaimed, rubbing his right temple irritatedly. "There's only-"

"Four of you," Sirius interrupted. "Ryoga, the 'King of the United Lands,' Kotori-san, Yuma-san," he pointed to behind Yuma; "and that spirit behind you."

"Huh?!"

That time, everybody let that exclamation out.

Then Astral leaned forward. "So," he said, "you can see me?"

Sirius nodded.

"But how?" Ryoga asked.

Sirius paused, his hand reaching for his collarbone. "My father said I was simply gifted," he said. "That I can see things most people can't." His eyes narrowed in anger. "You are not the first I've seen, but you are certainly the most pleasing to the eye, Spirit."

"You may call me Astral," Astral said.

"Fine by me."

"Hey, Sirius," went Yuma.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you doing that?" Kotori asked in Yuma's place, touching her collarbone the same way he was.

"Huh?" went Sirius, looking down at his hand. "Oh. Habit." He looked to the window again. "I kinda lost something a long time ago. Sometimes, I regret ever letting it go."

"I'm sorry," Kotori said softly. "Was it important?"

Sirius paused.

"My father made it...before he died."

* * *

><p>Three little puppies were running through the bushes near the cliffs, one black, one white, and one in between. Their tiny yips escaping their bodies like the cry of a child. A large, black wolf was keeping a steady eye on them all.<p>

And by 'eye,' I do mean 'eye.' The wolf had an eyepatch over one eye, clearly saying that he'd suffered from a permanent injury.

After the black puppy nipped at the ear of the white one, the large wolf let out what sounded most like a chuckle. Then he slowly pried them away from each other with a single movement of his paw. It was as if he was saying, "That's quite enough."

Suddenly, his ears pricked up and he looked to the sky. His dark eye shrunk with horror (If dogs can be horrified. Even then, it doesn't matter.) when he saw a flash of red.

Blood red with a skull in the center.

He knew what that meant. That much was certain, as he let out a fierce growl.

Curious, the white puppy walked forward and scratched at the great wolf's paw, a yip escaping his body again.

After a moment or two, the black wolf bent down and started pushing the puppies away with his nose.

He had to get the little ones to safety.

Before the Demon returned to wreak havoc on them all.

* * *

><p>"Oh...I'm sorry," Kotori said, turning away.<p>

"It's okay," Sirius said, allowing himself to sink into the pillow a little more. "It's the past for a reason. Let it remain so."

His eyes were then cast to the window.

Then they widened with horror.

"What's that?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice clear. "Out there?"

"Out where?" Kotori asked, looking towards the window.

Curious, she walked over to the glass and opened it wide.

Then everybody gasped.

Why exactly? Because the window was facing the water...

Where Vector's army was coming up again.

"Ah!" Yuma exclaimed. "They're back!"

"But why!?" Ryoga growled.

"Maybe you've forgotten," Sirius said, forcing himself to sit up in bed. "A Shingetsu of Umbra Patriae...," a wince escaped him as he looked up to Ryoga; "never leaves his targets alone for long. When he wishes to claim something, he shall claim it."

"Not while I'm around, he's not," Ryoga snarled, making his way out of the room.

"I'm coming too!" Yuma said. "Let's go, Astral!"

"Very well, Yuma," Astral responded, making his way down the hall.

"You should go too, Kotori-san," Sirius said.

"Huh?" went Kotori.

"Just follow after him," Sirius said, all the while allowing his fingers to wrap around his injured arm. "He might prefer that."

Kotori paused, but then nodded. "You get some rest, okay?" she asked, making her way out the door and down the hall.

Meanwhile, Sirius let out a chuckle, his canine showing between his lips. "Sorry, Kotori-san," he said, "but I've never been one to rest." He then looked to the window.

"Shingetsu-sama..."

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else.)<p>

Haruto raced out of the caves, his breath fleeting as he looked at the ships slicing through the water near the United Lands. "It's them," he choked out.

Meanwhile, Kaito got out of bed and looked past his brother, to the ships at sea. "Vector," he thought. "So he's attacking again."

With that, he turned around and started into the cave.

Into a room very few knew of.

He opened the door and shut it behind himself. Then he hobbled into the middle of the room, only to fall to his knees, his breathing bordering on raspy. Beads of sweat touched the ground as a terrible coughing fit echoed in his ears.

After it subsided, Kaito looked to the blue sky above him. "Galaxy-Eyes," he thought, "I'm going to have to ask you...to wake up again."

With that, he placed his hand on a circle that had been carved into the ground.

Instantly, the entire room lit up with aquatic blue lights.

* * *

><p>Durbe quickly pulled Rio into the palace. "Ryoga!" he shouted. "Vector's men-"<p>

"I know!" Ryoga growled. "They came back."

"But why?" Rio asked. "I thought Galaxy-Eyes forced them away."

"Vector doesn't stray from his prize," Durbe explained. "He wishes to destroy these people, so one dragon alone will not stop him. Besides, Galaxy-Eyes fights for himself. It is not like we have control over him."

"Okay then," Yuma said. "So what are we gonna do!?"

Ryoga folded his arms over his chest. "In the real world or dueling," he said, "I've always hated to lose." He looked to his friend. "Durbe, think you can help me drive them off again?"

Durbe smiled. "It would be my honor, Ryoga," he said.

Yuma then gave a fist pump. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Kattobingu da, ORE!"

Even Astral had to smile at that one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Sirius forced himself out of bed, a strange scent reached his nose. "What the?" he breathed. "Is that...?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: And done.<strong>

**Sirius: You do realize that qualifies as a cliffhanger, right?**

**D.T.B: Yep. That's why I did it. :)**

**Lyra: Please review, everybody. A rather welcoming surprise is coming up soon. :D**


	12. The Second Battle

**Chapter 12**

**The Second Battle**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we have to stay here!?" Rio snapped furiously.<p>

While Ryoga held his ground, Durbe could feel himself shrinking away. This version of Rio was a little too...surprising. True, she'd often acted like that whenever Ryoga refused to allow her to do something, but this was unusually fierce when compared to her former self.

"R-Rio-hime," he thought breathlessly, sweat dropping all the while.

"You're not going because I said so," Ryoga replied simply. "If that's really Vector out there, I'm not letting you go out and get yourself in trouble again!"

"Mo!" Rio growled. "Stop treating me like a child, Ryoga! I can protect myself just fine!"

"That's true, Rio-hime," Durbe said, attempting to calm the fighting in whatever way he could. "But those with you cannot. It would be best for you to protect them in any way you can."

"But I can help!" Yuma said. "I can summon monsters from my deck." He even held out the deck in question to prove his point.

"It's true that you were able to protect Sirius with that, but you might not be able to do it on the battlefield," Durbe said. "It would be in your best interests for you to stay here and help protect the women."

"What the huh?!" Yuma exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"My brother cannot do it," Durbe defended. "He's still injured. I doubt he has the strength to get out bed right now. Someone must protect Rio-hime and Kotori-san."

Astral sighed.

"Yuma, we might as well accept what he is saying for the time being," he said. "We cannot argue with him any further."

"Man," Yuma whined, his shoulders sagging as he fell forward. "That's not fair."

Durbe smiled a little bit. "You shall have you share of battle eventually, Yuma-san," he said. "But for now, the women need you here."

"I don't need protection!" Rio snapped, stamping her foot in a rage.

"Rio!" Ryoga growled.

"Rio-hime," Durbe said, surprising them all by wrapping her in a hug and making her heart beat madly. "Please, remain here until we return. You may not be my Rio, but still, it would wound me to see you hurt."

"Huh?!" Rio mentally exclaimed. "Hang on a minute!"

* * *

><p>Ryoga looked over to Durbe as they rode off to battle. "Don't ever hug my sister like that again," he growled.<p>

"Of course," Durbe said. "You needn't worry."

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Rio was leaning against a wall, her fists clenched in irritation. "He hugged me all of a sudden!" she mentally screamed, her hair in a mess from ruffling it in frustration. "I couldn't even move. What's wrong with me?!"

"That was a rather interesting sight," Astral said. "It was as if he had practice in soothing women like that."

"That was actually pretty romantic," Kotori breathed, her own face slightly red.

"I didn't see that one coming," Yuma admitted, refusing to blink as he looked at the blue-haired 'princess.' "I've only ever seen Touchan hug my Kaachan like that."

Well, that did it.

"Quit talking, Yuma!" Rio snapped. "I don't want to hear how your Touchan hugged your Kaachan!"

"Uh, right!" Yuma exclaimed, taking a couple of steps back.

Then Rio went right back to practically sulking against the wall.

"Should we...leave her like this?" Kotori asked uneasily.

* * *

><p>Sirius made his way outside of the medical room, his hand against his injured arm. Even though he placed it in a sling to make it easier on himself, that did not make it easier to bear the pain. He bit his lip to smother a jab shot through his bones.<p>

Then he began to wonder if it was possible to bruise bone? It hurt enough.

He pulled his shirt away from his shoulder.

The bandage had yet to be dyed pink from his blood.

Good. He needed to keep himself from falling apart for a while yet. He couldn't afford to fall apart.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked up to the blue sky above him. "This isn't my battle," he thought to himself. "But still, I have to do something."

* * *

><p>Ryoga and Durbe stopped their steeds near the battlefield. Already, the soldiers of the United Lands were standing there, ready to fight for their home, something that stunned Ryoga for a short while.<p>

"I hadn't ordered them to attack," he breathed.

"You didn't have to," Durbe said, removing himself from Mach's saddle as he spoke. "The warriors of the United Lands never bow to conquerers. Besides that...," he looked over to Ryoga; "the king of this land is so well known, his generals can practically read his thoughts before the command be issued."

Ryoga snorted slightly and turned away. "So I'm predictable, is that what you're saying?" he asked.

Durbe chuckled. "To some extent," he admitted.

There, Ryoga chuckled himself. "Well," he said, drawing his blade, "let's get going."

Instantly, Durbe grabbed hold of Ryoga's arm, forcing him to stay put. "Not yet," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Wait a moment longer." Durbe narrowed his eyes. "When Vector chooses to get closer, then you may draw your blade. But until then, I would advise that you be patient."

"And what gives you the right to tell me how to fight?" Ryoga growled.

Durbe hesitated. Then he lowered his head.

That pause was all Ryoga needed. A toothy grin formed on his face as he swatted Durbe's gauntlet-covered hand away and started down to his men.

"M-Matte! Ryoga!" Durbe shouted. "Ryoga!"

Without a moment to spare, Durbe pulled himself onto Mach's back, all the while mentally scolding his friend with the typical, "What makes him think that this is a good idea?! He's going to get himself killed!"

"_If this is how he takes his friend's advice, I will be curious to see how he respects the advice of his brother-in-law,_" Mach teased.

"Mach," Durbe breathed. "Would you please stop that?"

"_Very well, Durbe-sama. Sirius-sama is much more fun to tease anyway._"

"It's times like this I feel so sympathetic for my brother," Durbe thought, sweat dropping slightly.

With that, Mach opened his wings and took to the skies.

* * *

><p>Vector revealed a devious grin as he noticed Ryoga and Durbe appear on the field. "How perfect," he said, getting up from his throne. "Now I can just crush them both. And this time, I'll make sure that Durbe remains buried under that creature until his last breath leaves him."<p>

"Be patient, Vector-sama," a voice said from behind him.

He turned his head slowly, a scowl forming in place of his grin. "What?" he growled.

A cloaked figure appeared from within the shadows, his face carefully hidden by his hood. "Patience will be your ally in this battle, Vector-sama," the figure said, his voice coming out in a rather deep pitch. "When the time is right, you may attack. But as of this moment, the most you can do to Durbe, who is riding on his beloved Pegasus, is give him evasion practice."

Vector growled again, all the while readying his sword at his hip.

Quickly, the figure placed his hand on the pummel of the blade.

A lithe, pale hand.

"I would not advise that either, Vector-sama," he said.

"Remind me again who's in charge," Vector said. "If I remember correctly, I'm the prince. You're just a beast in the shadows to do my bidding."

The figure's grip on the pummel tightened. Then he eventually let go, hiding his hand underneath his cape. "I may be a beast," he said, "but you'd be wise to remember that I possess fangs. And if you wish to win this battle, you shall eventually have need of them."

Vector let out a 'hmph,' but soon relented. "Fine then," he mumbled. "But you better know your place. I won't just let it slide the next time."

"Nor did I expect you to, my Prince," the figure said. His voice lowered until he said in a whisper, "Nor did I expect you to."

* * *

><p>The cries for battle rang out on the field. Men shouted with all their might, throwing their swords into the air as they hoped for victory against their would-be conquerers should they fail. "Come on, you cowards!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Fight us! Prove your mettle! We shall force you back!"<p>

"And force him back, we shall," Ryoga said, his steed leaping over a great many of his men as he appeared on the field. He then readied his blade, a grin forming on his face. "Come on, Vector!" he yelled. "We haven't settled our fight yet!"

Vector leered at Ryoga from where he stood. "So he wants to settle this one on one, eh?" he asked himself, his grin increasing by the second. "Fine. I've always loved a challenge."

"Go down there and he shall end your life," the figure said behind him.

"I don't recall asking your opinion," Rei growled.

"You didn't," the figure said simply. "Nevertheless, it was needed."

Vector merely grunted. "Fine then," he spat. "I won't go down. But...," he held his hands outward; "go, my men! The one who brings me the king's head shall be rewarded greatly!"

The cheers from the army of Vector were instant and fierce.

Vector grinned at the sight.

At least his men were loyal when the time was right.

* * *

><p>"Ryoga!" Durbe shouted, tightening his grip on his reigns. "You must flee!"<p>

"I don't run!" Ryoga responded, swinging his sword around a little bit as if to taunt. "Come on, you idiots! I'll take you all on!"

"Has he gone totally mad!?" Durbe thought. "Doing that shall seal his fate."

"Mach!" Durbe called, leaning closer to the steed's ear. "Bring me in closer to Ryoga-ouji."

"_Very well, Durbe-sama_," Mach said, closing his wings so he could land beside the man in question.

With that, Durbe jumped off of Mach's back, his blade in his hand as he stood beside Ryoga.

"I didn't ask you to come down here and bail me out," Ryoga said as the small army of Vector's men closed in.

"Nor did I ask you to express your desire to fight Vector so proudly," Durbe huffed. "Consider us even."

Ryoga chuckled. "You don't change," he said.

Durbe looked at his friend curiously.

"Never mind," Ryoga sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Durbe then gave a nod.

Meanwhile, whispers were uttered among the villains that dared attack them. "Finally," one of them said. "A chance for some sweet."

"I get the grey-haired fool," another said. "I've always wanted to kill a rare breed."

Durbe heard that one, evident by his low growl. "You shall not have your wish fulfilled today, fool," he said, a dark glint appearing in his eye as he prepared his blade. "I shall see to that."

Those who sought his head chuckled darkly, while those who sought to take the life of the king turned their eyes on him.

Then Ryoga let out a chuckle. "Alright then," he said. "You want my head? You're going to have to get it over my dead body."

"_Clearly, this Ryoga has been infected by that Yuma-san,_" Mach sighed. "_The only way they can take his head is if he is dead._"

"I shall agree with you, Mach," Durbe thought back, sweat dropping all the while. "But I shall not speak it aloud."

Naturally, the warriors around them merely let out chuckles. "Fine then," one of them said. "We'll take you up on that offer."

He then raised his sword above his head, prompting them both to raise their guards.

Only for their guards to fall beyond saving when a tall, bulky knight with a red cape and matching swords landed on top of them all.

Everything froze.

Then both Ryoga and Durbe sweat dropped.

"What...is that?" Durbe asked slowly, nearly dropping his sword from the surprise.

"I think I know," Ryoga sighed.

Then they heard an ever-familiar – if not slightly annoying – shout. A shout that only grew louder by the second.

"It worked! I summoned a monster! I told you I could do it!"

Ryoga slapped his head. He knew who said it that time.

* * *

><p>Yuma was running up to the small army of Vector's minions, his hand high in the air. "I did it!" he shouted. "I summoned a monster! And without a duel disk!"<p>

"I thought we told you to keep an eye on Rio and Kotori!" Ryoga growled.

"But they were the ones who told me to come over here!" Yuma responded.

Durbe merely looked on, only raising his elbow to knock out a warrior who attempted to attack him from behind. "Does he always do that?" he asked."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ryoga sighed.

"_Pity escapes me, Master,_" Mach grumbled, raising his wings against the warriors. "_He is so naïve of the ways of this world._"

"It's not like we can tutor him," Durbe mentally responded.

Grinning, Yuma then pulled another one of his monsters from his deck. "Yuma," Astral said, "we cannot afford to bring out any Numbers here. Summon one of our other monsters."

"Okay!" Yuma shouted. "Come on out, Gagaga Magician!"

The second monster appeared before them all, his eyes narrowed at the people below his feet. Then he raised his hands into the air, calling lightning down to Vector's minions.

It missed. By a long shot.

Another chill swept the field.

Pause...

Durbe had to fight the urge to slap his face. "Your friend needs help with his aim," he mumbled.

"I think my friend needs help with his sanity," Ryoga mumbled.

"_Brilliant deduction._"

Durbe simply glared at his steed. There were times when his sarcasm was not welcomed in any way, shape or form.

But he didn't have time to scold him for his well-timed words.

His ears picked up on the sound of paws against the ground.

* * *

><p>Sirius' fingers were wrapped around Guardian's fur as she ran forward. "Thanks for the boost, Guardian," he said, wincing at the pain in his arm.<p>

"You needn't thank me, Sirius-sama," Guardian responded. "I seek answers too." She turned her head towards her master. "But how do you intend to fight when your dominant hand is injured?"

Sirius looked down to his injured arm. The sling was off, but that did little more than let him move his stiff arm a little more. "I dunno," he admitted. "I'm planning on winging it."

"Don't allow your 'winging it' to leave you flightless, Master," Guardian said. "I don't revel in the thought of the knighthood losing such a valuable addition."

Sirius chuckled. "You got it," he said. "Now, let's go!"

"Very well!" Guardian roared.

Then she raced forward, passing Durbe before she jumped towards the water.

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted. "What are you doing!? Sirius!"

The young knight didn't respond. Instead, he tightened his grip on Guardian's white fur as she jumped from one small rowboat to the next.

Then, when she was sure she was close enough, she jumped into the air, a howl escaping her lungs.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he drew a knife from his scabbard.

Then he jumped off of her back, landing gracefully on the deck of Vector's flagship. Then he slowly twirled his blade around, staring daggers at Vector with the glare of a wolf.

"What is that idiot brother of yours doing?" Ryoga asked, knocking back one of Vector's lackeys.

Durbe froze. "Sirius is no idiot," he said. Then he quickly spun around, slicing the front of those who sought his head. "But even I do not know what he is planning."

Meanwhile, Guardian landed back on the boat below her paws. Then she looked up to the flagship, her eyes trembling with worry. "Be careful, my master."

* * *

><p>Vector chuckled darkly as Sirius got onto his feet. "Hello, my old friend," he said.<p>

"Save it," Sirius growled. "I didn't come all the way over here for your banter."

He began to walk forward, wincing slightly at the searing pain in his arm.

"Awww," Vector 'whined.' "And I thought we were friends. You don't have to scold me, Siri-chan."

"Don't call me that," Sirius snapped.

"Fine then," Vector sighed. He turned to the figure behind him. "Please deal with this whelp."

"Very well," the figure sighed, making his way past the throne and down to the deck. Then he lunged forward, drawing his own dagger with the hopes of attacking Sirius.

The young knight's eyes widened in horror as he raised his blade to defend himself.

The two pieces of iron clashed with one another, resulting in a – just barely – stalemate.

"You have quick reflexes," the man said.

"Thank you," Sirius said, sweat appearing on his brow. "I've had to practice."

"I see. But tell me. Will those reflexes save you from me?" A brief pause was allowed before a howl was heard overhead. "Or him?"

Sirius froze. Then he looked to the skies.

Others followed suit, but more out of fear than curiosity.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon had returned.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Sirius didn't move a muscle. He didn't breathe, didn't speak, didn't even guard. However, his opponent did little more than that as well.<p>

Then a strange scent washed past his nose, reminding him how to sniff.

Then his expression softened. He looked calm; almost happy.

* * *

><p>Durbe grunted as he threw a warrior away from him. "You'd think that they'd be running with their tails between their legs now that Galaxy-Eyes is here," Ryoga growled.<p>

"Their prince is not leaving, so neither are they," Durbe said. "Besides, they have no reason to leave. Galaxy-Eyes will not target them."

"You're not worried?" Ryoga asked. "He might go after Vector, seeing as how he started this."

"He might," Durbe admitted, "but I'm not worried."

* * *

><p>"You are not worried?" Sirius' opponent asked. "That dragon will surely turn this flagship into a pile of floating debris should he direct his attention to it."<p>

Sirius grinned a toothy grin. "No, actually," he said. "I'm not worried."

* * *

><p>"You're not?" Ryoga asked. "Why aren't you?" He swung his sword forward, throwing another opponent to the ground.<p>

Durbe chuckled softly. "Because," he said.

* * *

><p>"There's something in the wind," Sirius said. "I can smell it." His grin increased. "In this battle..."<p>

* * *

><p>Durbe hit his opponent in the jaw with the pummel of his blade. "In this battle..."<p>

* * *

><p>The howl of a dragon pierced the air a second time. However, unlike Galaxy-Eyes, the howl was more tame. Calming.<p>

Then a ray of golden light grabbed hold of Galaxy-Eyes, throwing him to the ground. Everything around them was then kicked up, making the dirt their smoke screen.

Durbe and Sirius then gave the same smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**We have another ally.**"

* * *

><p>A smaller form appeared from within the screen of dirt.<p>

Blue eyes opened up from within, and a man stepped out. A man with long, blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and dressed in a simple white robe. Accessory-wise, however, he was wearing a golden necklace and wing-shaped armband on his right arm. A golden gauntlet covered his left arm, protecting it from any attacks that might threaten it.

A grin very nearly crossed his face as he said, "I do hope I'm not late to help."

Durbe smiled as friendlily as he could. "Misael," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Finally! Not only do we have an update, we've got Misael in the game too! <strong>

**Sirius: There he goes again. The show-off.**

**Lyra: Mo. Sirius-san.**

**D.T.B: Unfortunately for any Alit or Gilag fans out there, they shall not be appearing here. Misael is the last Barian Emperor we shall be introducing here. In the meantime, though, I've got a question for all of my readers. When I say "Guardian Wolf," what do you think of? Because there's something about her I'm thinking of changing, but I want to be sure I'm not the only person who thinks it.  
><strong>


	13. Jinlong Vs Galaxy-Eyes

**Chapter 13**

**Jinlong Vs. Galaxy-Eyes!**

* * *

><p>Sirius' opponent looked from his place on the ship down to the dragons below. "Well, that is rather interesting," he said. "I hadn't expected that the Dragon Tamer himself would come to handle the Galaxy-Eyes."<p>

"Neither did I, to be honest," Sirius admitted. "Until I got a whiff of him earlier today."

Then he cast his gaze on Vector. The Mad Prince was looking down at the two of them, a maniacal grin on his face. "Tch," went Sirius. "Shingetsu-sama..."

"You would be wise to keep your eyes on your opponent!" the cloaked man said, thrusting his sword towards Sirius.

The young knight's eyes widened when he noticed the silver sheen nearing his face.

* * *

><p>Galaxy-Eyes forced himself to sit up. One of his wings ached a little bit from that golden ray of light twisting itself around him, but it was nothing he couldn't recover from. A low growl escaped him as he looked up to face his attacker.<p>

A large, furry dragon with a golden sheen. His dark eyes were piercing Galaxy-Eyes' own, his wings spreading outwards.

"Whoa!" Yuma exclaimed. "Jinlong!"

Misael raised an eyebrow. Then he looked to the grey-haired knight standing close by. "Durbe, did you inform this boy of my dragon's name?" he asked.

"Of course not," Durbe said. "I have had neither the time nor the want to do so."

"Hmm," went Misael. Then he turned back up to his dragon, with Jinlong giving him a nod of his head before turning himself to face Galaxy-Eyes.

The light blue dragon then forced itself back onto its feet, a low growl escaping between his teeth.

"_Galaxy-Eyes,_" Jinlong breathed. "_You...I sense..._"

The dragon let out a louder roar than before. "**Save your breath, you old fool!**" it growled, the tone of voice striking something in Yuma, who's eyes widened in curiosity. **"I haven't the want to hear it.**"

"_But hear it, you shall, Child!_" Jinlong snapped, flying forward to wrap himself around the light blue dragon again. "_I haven't the patience for infants like you._"

"**Nor do I have patience for doddering old cretins!**"

At that, Jinlong let out a terrible roar, his wings spreading like a frilled-neck lizard. Then he lung forward, his teeth sinking into Galaxy-Eyes' flesh. The cry of the dragon was immediate.

"Back away," Misael said, raising one arm to further his point. "Jinlong's got this under control."

"That's quite a dragon you have there, Misael," Durbe said, earning a quick shove from his Pegasus. "What?"

The glare that he received was all that he needed. "I'm not going to trade you or anything," Durbe sighed, his gaze slowly making its way up to Vector's flagship.

A gaze that was not lost on his friend.

"Get going then," Ryoga said.

"Huh?" went Durbe.

"You're going to help your brother, correct?" Misael asked. "I shall assist you. I've been meaning to see how his dueling skills have been."

"Misael," Durbe breathed.

Then he nodded. "Arigato," he said. "Come, Mach."

The Pegasus gave a bright nod and allowed both his master and master's friend on his back. Then Durbe grabbed hold of his reigns, his eyes narrowing as the legendary steed took to the sky. "Sirius," he thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>Sirius jumped away from the tainted blade, his hand against his already- injured arm. Fresh blood was running down his arm, dripping off of his fingertips. His breathing was heavy, though it was from surprise rather than pain.<p>

His opponent merely let out a sigh and swiped the blade to his side. "Impressive," he said. "Jumping away from me, despite your injuries. Truly, you're the son of Altair."

"I'd be eternally grateful if you never speak my father's name again," Sirius growled. "Hearing his name from my enemy makes me sick to my stomach."

His opponent chuckled. "Enemy?" he asked. "I'm afraid you might have thought about something incorrectly."

"Huh?"

"You needn't question it right now," his opponent said. "When you find yourself in my shoes, you shall understand."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sirius growled, tightening his grip on his wounded arm.

"You won't," his opponent repeated, "but you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Though Sirius couldn't see it, a light smirk was playing on his opponent's face.

Then Vector let out a yawn. "I'm growing bored of this," he said. "End this now, Ookami."

"Ookami?" Sirius thought curiously.

Sirius' opponent, Ookami, sighed. "Very well," he said, raising his sword slightly. "I hope you do not think ill of me, boy."

Sirius' eyes widened, his feet attempting to pull him away from his imminent demise.

No luck.

Suddenly, and without any form of warning, Ookami raced forward, his pale fingers wrapping around Sirius' neck. "Gah!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing hold of the man's hand in an attempt to free himself.

"Give it up, boy," Ookami said. "You cannot escape from me."

"_Get away from my master!_"

Ookami twitched.

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted, his grey eyes widening as he found what was happening on the flagship.

Then Ookami released his grip on Sirius, choosing to free his prey so the large, white wolf companion would not utterly shatter his wrist.

Sirius fell to his knees in an instant, a coughing fit attacking his lungs as he tried to regain his breath.

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted again, tears threatening his eyes.

Misael, with a serious glare, jumped off of Mach's back, startling his friend terribly.

"Misael!" Durbe cried, turning his head just in time to see his friend hit the deck.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Misael asked, placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders as his breathing began to steady.

Slowly, Sirius blinked and looked over to Miseal.

"M-Misael-sensei," he choked out.

"Sensei?" Vector repeated.

Mach's hooves were the next thing to make any form of noise, clattering against the wood of the flagship as Durbe pulled himself off his saddle. "Sirius!" he cried. "Sirius! Are you alright?!"

Sirius gave no answer that time, other than a slight nod.

"_Please, Durbe-sama,_" Guardian began, "_get Sirius-sama off the ship. This man...I know this scent..._"

"You as well, I see," Mach said.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Durbe asked.

"_Just get him off the ship!_" Guardian snapped, her jaws nearly closing on Durbe's hand to get her point across.

"Uh. Right," went Durbe.

She must have been either angered or worried if she was willing to raise her voice so much.

"Alright then," Misael said, lifting Sirius into his arms.

"Eh, Misael-sensei," Sirius coughed. "Let me go."

"Don't fight this, Kid," Misael said, placing Sirius on Mach's back. "Your friend's right."

Durbe nodded at that one.

"Don't even think about it," Vector growled, getting up from his throne, a sword in his hand.

A sword that Durbe vaguely recognized.

"I still have business with Sirius."

"As do I," Ookami said. "Now, step aside."

Guardian responded to that with a snap of her jaws right beside the man's hand. "_You shall not touch my master. Not while I breathe._"

"Nor shall you touch my student," Misael said. "Durbe, get your brother back down to land."

"And you?" Durbe asked.

"I'll be able to find a lift when the time is right," Misael said with a smirk.

Durbe nodded after only the briefest of hesitation. Then he got on Mach's back, wrapping his fingers around the reigns.

"No, wait!" Ookami called out, only to be stopped by Guardian again.

Ookami stepped back slightly, his hood only slightly revealing his surprised eyes. Then he sighed and lowered his head.

* * *

><p>The dragons took to the skies, hisses and roars escaping them both as they stared each other down. "<strong>You move rather quickly for an old beast,<strong>" Galaxy-Eyes growled.

"_And you are still too quick with your tongue,_" Jinlong replied. "_You simply must learn to respect your elders._"

"**I've only heard that one before.**"

"_And you shall hear it as many times as necessary._" His dark eyes narrowed. "_I know that scent. So the rules have been broken yet again?_"

Galaxy-Eyes roared fiercely and flew forward, swinging his claws forward in an attempt to cut Jinlong's wings. However, Jinlong was quick to twist his body around and dodge the attack altogether.

"_I thought Master Misael made it clear what you should and should not do."_

"**I have had quite enough!**"

The photon dragon narrowed his eyes, his jaws opening wide to launch an attack against his fellow dragon. Jinlong quickly noticed and opened his mouth, fully prepared to launch an attack to counter him out.

"What are those two thinking about!?" Ryoga asked frightfully.

"Those attacks-" Durbe exclaimed, landing back on the ground with his brother. "If they connect-"

"Jinlong!" Misael shouted. "Lower your assault! You'll harm the people on the ground."

"_Misael-san, I would advise that you grab hold of my fur._"

"Huh?"

He hadn't the time to prepare himself properly. Before he had a chance to blink, Guardian snapped her jaw shut on his collar and jumped off the flagship, startling everybody who looked up.

"G-Guardian!" Sirius shouted.

Suddenly, a darker wolf appeared before him and knocked both him and his brother down to the ground, protecting them both from what might come. Mach did the same thing with Ryoga and Yuma, his wings spreading wide.

* * *

><p>Ookami looked up to the two dragons, his shadowed eyes looking on.<p>

"What is going on?" Vector asked, making his way down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Vector-sama!" Ookami said. "Get into the hold! Now!"

* * *

><p>"<em>So this is your answer, Galaxy-Eyes?<em>"

"**Both my answer and **_**his**_**.**"

* * *

><p>The powers were quickly released, the streams of death making their way towards their opponents.<p>

Streams of death and power that exploded upon contact, covering the field with a bright light.

* * *

><p>Rio and Kotori's mouths were hanging agape. "Yuma," Kotori breathed.<p>

"Ryoga!" Rio screamed. "Durbe!"

* * *

><p>Silence enveloped everything.<p>

Then Sirius' ears began to ring.

He moved a little bit, his grey eyes opening up. Durbe had his arms wrapped around his younger brother's body, becoming an additional shield for his safety.

"D-Durbe-nii," Sirius breathed.

Durbe blinked and forced himself up, stopping only because of the warm creature above him. Whatever had protected them was strong, he could tell that much.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Durbe asked. "Is your injury okay?"

Sirius nodded. Then he looked to the monster above them.

A jet black wolf with an eyepatch.

"B-Bandit," he breathed.

"Bandit?" Durbe asked.

"Okay, what the heck happened?" Ryoga growled, forcing himself onto his feet.

"Now **that** was an attack!" Yuma exclaimed, jumping into the air ecstatically. "That was so cool!"

"Yuma, it would be an excellent idea for you to calm down," Astral said, appearing from the Key.

The splashing of water became audible, followed by the pattering of soaked feet against the dirt.

Then the black wolf, Bandit, walked away from the two of them, freeing them from his protective prison.

Slowly, Durbe assisted Sirius into a sitting position, allowing the both of them to look towards where the wolf was heading.

A smile appeared on Sirius' face when he found that Guardian was alive and well. She was shaking the water out of her fur, much to Sirius' relief and Misael's annoyance.

Bandit only gave Guardian a huff when he made it to her side, something she responded to with a sassy bat of her eyes. Sirius caught himself chuckling when he saw that, as well as Bandit's response, which was him stepping away in mild surprise.

Durbe rolled his eyes at that one. "Do I wish to know what was happening there?" he asked.

"That depends," Sirius said. "You up for listening to the argument of a couple of wolf mates?"

"Never mind," Durbe sighed.

Then Misael, after flicking his wrists to shake the water, looked up to the skies, where the dragons were staring at each other.

Their heavy breathing was obvious, even to those down below. "Now what are they going to do?" Yuma asked.

"Even I can't answer that one," Misael said, placing his hands on his hips.

Silence followed again.

Then Jinlong let out a sigh and fell to the ground below him, worrying his master immeasurably. "Jinlong!" Misael shouted, racing forward to help his friend.

"So then," went Yuma, "that means...that Galaxy-Eyes won?"

Galaxy-Eyes simply lowered his wings and let out a sigh of his own.

All eyes were on the beast.

Then Galaxy-Eyes looked down to them all, his eyes softening slightly.

Then, without any form of warning, a sword pierced Galaxy-Eyes' shoulder, forcing the dragon to yowl in pain, his claws reaching for the foreign object.

"What was that?!" Misael exclaimed.

"That blade!" Durbe shouted.

"Who the heck threw it!?" Ryoga demanded.

Sirius held his hands up to his face. "That's...my blade..." His head jerked to the flagship.

Vector was standing at the end of the ship, his eyes as wide as ever, a maddening grin crossing his face.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Yay. Update. Hope it was enjoyable. :)<strong>

**Sirius: You've been getting a little crazy lately.**

**D.T.B: I have? Huh. [goes through schedule.] Oh! That's right! TWAS is up next!**

**Sirius: OH NO YOU DON'T!  
><strong>

**D.T.B: Hehehehe.**


	14. Heart Wrenching Truths

**Chapter 14**

**Heart Wrenching Truths**

* * *

><p>Galaxy-Eyes let out a howl as he futilely attempted to remove the metallic object from his glistening scales. His eyes, slowly revealing a madness borne from pain and rage, jerked over to Vector, the man who had thrust the sword into his shoulder.<p>

As soon as Vector took notice, he shrugged and grinned at the bright blue beast.

In an instant, Galaxy-Eyes let out an ear-piercing roar, seconds before flying at the Mad Prince.

"What's he doing?" Yuma asked, biting at his fingernails to quench his nervousness.

"He is going to attack Vector," Astral connected.

"Shingetsu-sama!" Sirius shouted, his eyes wide with terror.

"Please, Siri-chan, give me more credit than that," Vector said.

He quickly pulled his sword from his side and swung it forward.

The dragon's eyes widened.

The metal of his tainted blade had rented his armor and tore at his flesh.

"Galaxy-Eyes!" Misael shouted, beads of sweat pouring down his brow.

The only thing that escaped Galaxy-Eyes before he fell to the earth below him was a howl of pain.

"Oh, no," Yuma exclaimed, racing towards the fallen dragon. "Galaxy-Eyes, are you okay!?"

"I am unsure, Yuma," Astral said, following close behind.

As soon as Yuma reached Galaxy-Eyes' side, he placed his hand on the dragon's chest. Amazingly, Galaxy-Eyes looked a lot smaller up close when compared to how huge he appeared to be in the air. "O-Okay," he said. "Galaxy-Eyes, if you're still awake, nod once."

No response, though that was of no surprise to Misael.

"Move out of the way," the dragon tamer snapped, pushing Yuma away from Galaxy-Eyes' damaged scales.

It was then that Galaxy-Eyes looked over to Misael, his starry eyes swimming with pain.

"Don't worry, Galaxy-Eyes," Misael said. "You're going to be just fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

"**_Misael._**"

Misael's piercing blue eyes looked into the dragon's own. "What is it?" he asked, leaning forward so he would be able to hear him better.

The dragon's breathing was the only thing anybody could hear for a moment.

Short, raspy, reminding them all of someone breathing in water and spitting it back out.

"It's possible that Vector did more damage than we initially thought," Durbe said.

"I should hope so!" Vector shouted from his position on his flagship. "Would I want him to get back up!?

The dragon looked back up to his attacker for only a moment before letting out a wet cough.

"Lie still!" Misael demanded. "You're only going to make it worse!"

Then Galaxy-Eyes looked at Misael again.

Only this time, it was not the gaze of a bloodthirsty reptile.

It was...almost human.

"What is this?" Misael thought curiously.

"**_Master Misael_**/_Master Misael_."

Misael's eyes widened. "Two voices?" he thought.

"G-Galaxy-Eyes, what have you done?" Misael demanded to know.

The dragon gave no answer. Rather, he folded his wings up, his body beginning to glow with a dazzling light.

A light so powerful, everybody had to cover their eyes to prevent blindness.

"Ah! What's going on!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"I do not know, Yuma!" Astral said, raising his hands up to his face.

* * *

><p>The light vanished a few moments later, allowing those around Galaxy-Eyes to uncover their eyes.<p>

"Okay," Vector huffed. "What was that all about?"

Misael slowly pulled his hands away from his face and looked to where Galaxy-Eyes laid.

Or rather, where he once laid.

His eyes widened in horror in a mere instant.

Where once sat a mighty dragon, there rested Kaito Tenjo, laying on his bloodied chest. His body was beaten and battered, and he bled heavily from a wound to his shoulder. His blue-grey eyes opened up, looking over to the blond-haired Dragon Tamer.

"K-Kaito," Misael choked out.

"How did this happen?" Yuma asked. "Kaito! Where did Galaxy-Eyes go!? Did he leave or something?!"

Astral paused.

"Yuma," he finally said, "I believe that Kaito..."

"**Is** the Galaxy-Eyes," Sirius finished.

"Now how is that possible?" Ryoga asked. "Kaito may act like a freak sometimes, but he's a human."

As slowly as he could, Misael lifted Kaito into his arms. "Kaito," he breathed. "You didn't..."

Kaito merely gave a pained grin. His throat felt as if it had been cut to ribbons, preventing him from giving the explanation that Misael had wanted.

However, he did not have to speak either. His eyes said all.

His piercing, defiant eyes.

Misael clenched his available fist as the dots were connected. "Kaito," he growled. "What did I tell you about that? I told you it was too dangerous, didn't I?"

Kaito's smile remained strong for a few more seconds before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Huh? Kaito!" Yuma shouted. "Kaito, please say you aren't dead!"

"Stop worrying, Yuma!" Ryoga shouted. "Misael said it wasn't as bad as it looked."

Misael didn't speak up when his name was mentioned. He was too frustrated with himself to say much of anything.

However, he was not the only one who was frustrated with himself.

There was one other among them who's distress was beginning to boil over.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Sirius walked over to the blade that had once been in Galaxy-Eyes' shoulder. He picked it up in his thin fingers and looked it over.<p>

Blood.

His blade was covered in the blood of an ally.

The thought alone made his stomach churn.

Then came the worst question Sirius had ever heard.

"Sirius, how did Vector get your blade?"

The question had come from Durbe. In the blink of an eye, Sirius' body was trembling in vexation, his teeth clenched in self-loathing.

"Oh? You didn't tell them, Siri-chan?" Vector asked, pointing at the knight in question.

"Didn't tell us what?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh," Vector breathed. "So he didn't."

"Didn't tell us what?!" Durbe growled. "I do not know what you're trying to do, but cease the implications immediately! I do not wish to have my brother's name smeared because of your words!"

"Little late," Vector said. "He's already smeared it on his own."

"So his name is 'Smearius' now?" Yuma asked.

"I do not think so," Astral said.

"Not the time, Yuma," Ryoga huffed. "And keep quiet, Astral."

Vector began to chuckle maniacally.

Nobody liked the sound of that.

"Sir Sirius Stone, Rider of the White Wolf," a voice said, with Antares appearing on the deck of the flagship, "used to be one of our greatest allies."

Durbe's heart skipped a beat. Then he looked over to his brother, who's shaking had only become more visible.

"Now, hang on," Ryoga snarled. "You're saying that this kid is one of your teammates?"

"He used to be," Vector said. "Right, Siri-chan?"

Sirius offered neither a defense nor an affirmation. Instead, he lowered his head all the more and allowed a stray tear to fall from his eye.

This was not lost on his brother, who could feel his heart sinking.

"Sirius," Durbe breathed. "Is this true? Are you...are you truly allied with him?"

That succeeded in bringing a response out of the white knight.

Swinging his head to better look at his brother, Sirius said in as loud a voice as he could muster against Durbe, "I was! Before he became that madman!"

"Madman?" Vector asked. "Tut tut, Siri-chan. That's not very nice. Especially after you pledged your sword to me."

"Pledged his sword?" Ryoga repeated. "Sirius! You're a traitor?"

"It's not like that!" Sirius shouted, tears falling down his face, his sword pressed against his chest.

"Such a child," Antares said, his hands against his hips.

"Yeah," Vector agreed. "A child wearing his father's clothing. A lost little lamb."

"Be silent!" Durbe shouted firmly. "I'll not hear you insult my brother for another minute!"

"Jinlong!" Misael commanded. "Attack him!"

"Huh?" went Vector.

Suddenly, Jinlong brought himself from the ground, a howl escaping past his ivory teeth. He flew into the air, his wings opened wide, and looked down at the Mad Prince.

"What?!" Vector exclaimed. "But Galaxy-Eyes already defeated him!"

"_Master Misael has heard enough of your prattling!_"

His mouth opened wide, a golden power erupting in his throat.

"That's not good!" Antares exclaimed.

"We must abandon ship," Ookami said, appearing behind both Vector and Antares and grabbing hold of their collars.

All eyes looked to the flagship.

In the same instant that Jinlong cast his rage upon the vessel, those who were riding it...had already vanished.

As if they were never there to begin with.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Rio exclaimed when they returned to the palace that night. "You mean to say that Vector and his lackeys just disappeared!?"<p>

"It would seem so," Durbe said, sitting down on the steps to the throne. "We have seen no signs of their bodies, so they appear to have fled for the time being."

"Is everybody else okay?" Kotori asked, her hand to her chest.

"Most of us are," Durbe admitted. "Kaito-san, however, was badly hurt."

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Kotori asked worriedly.

Durbe shook his head a little bit. "I don't know," he said. "Misael said that he will have to treat his injuries all night if he is to even stand a chance of survival."

"Oh," Kotori breathed.

Then she looked around the throne room.

"Now that I think about it, where's your brother?"

Durbe flinched.

"Shouldn't he be coming inside the palace?" Rio asked. "He's hurt, he's got asthma, and it's getting cold out there."

"He should be," Durbe said. "Though something is puzzling me all of a sudden."

"And what's that?" Kotori asked.

Durbe paused.

"How did you know that my brother has asthma?"

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting on one of the steps of the palace, his injured arm wrapped in a sling again. His head was hung low, his face light red from his earlier tears. "<span>So it's over,<span>" he thought. "They know now."

"Sirius."

The boy offered no response. He knew that it was his brother that had called out to him, but was in no mood to listen to whatever he had to say. So he listened for his footsteps, nothing more.

"Sirius," Durbe repeated, earning nothing more than a slight movement. "Sirius, you should really come inside. You're going to catch cold."

"Leave me alone for a while, please," Sirius said under his breath. "I want some time to myself."

"The only time you wish to be alone is when you're angry at yourself and don't want anybody to know," Durbe said simply. "But that's never been a healthy idea for you."

Sirius turned his head.

Durbe sighed, then sat beside his brother. "Let me take a wild guess," he said. "Now that the fact that you were once Vector's friend has been revealed, you worry that Yuma-san and his friends will no longer see you as an ally."

Sirius chuckled in spite of himself. "Figure that out all on your own?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually," Durbe admitted. "I know you well enough. But," he looked up to the starry sky; "I also know Ryoga well enough. He will not think differently of you."

"That's where you're wrong," Sirius said, getting up from the step. "You don't know this Ryoga, Durbe-nii. You only know the one you've grown up with. This is a different Ryoga, or have you forgotten?"

Durbe remained silent. ←[Embarrassingly, he did.]

"We don't know what this Ryoga thinks of me now," Sirius continued. "He might not react the way our Ryoga behaved. We've seen it before, you know."

"I know," Durbe sighed. "But that is no reason to give up on him – or yourself- before we see what shall happen in the future."

Sirius sighed, then shook his head. Then he turned away and started walking down the steps. "I need some time to myself," he said. "Please leave me be."

"Sirius," Durbe breathed.

But Sirius didn't hear him.

He was already too far away.

* * *

><p>Yuma, meanwhile, was going through his deck, a grin on his face. "I was able to summon a monster today," he said happily. "That means that I can do it again as long as I have my deck with me. Right, Astral?"<p>

He turned to his friend, who was looking out the window of their room.

Astral didn't seem to hear him.

"Um, Astral?" Yuma asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I am unsure," Astral said, his fingers against his chin. "It is just...the way that Vector and his men vanished puzzles me."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of this, Yuma. How many people do you know of that are capable of fleeing a scene and leaving no trace?"

Yuma had to think of that one.

Let's see. There was Gauche and Droite. Then there was Durbe, Vector, Gilag, Alit, Merag, Nasch, Misael, and Sirius and his buddies.

"Um...a lot?" he asked.

"And what did they all have in common?" Astral asked.

Yuma didn't think about that one.

"They were all awesome duelists!"

"True, but that was not the connection I was searching for."

"Okay, then what are you thinking?"

Astral paused.

"Every person that transported in such a manner all used the overlay network," he said. "And the only creatures that are capable of doing that that we know of, besides the Astral Beings," he looked over to Yuma; "are Barians."

Yuma almost fell from his bed when he heard that part.

"Well, what are you thinking?" he asked, not entirely certain that he liked where it was going.

Astral remained silent again, weighing his words carefully.

When he was ready, he spoke, caution seeping into his speech.

"Is it possible...that the man Sirius fought on that ship...is a Barian of this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Kaito has been revealed to be Galaxy-Eyes. (I hope I got you guys, but then again, I'm not holding onto hope there, as I am predictable sometimes.) Sirius is busted. (Poor Siri-chan.) Astral is thinking. NOW WHAT!? Find out next on TTAS, I suppose, because I sure as heck ain't givin' you the answer here. XD Review, please.<strong>


	15. Rupture

**Chapter 15**

**Rupture**

* * *

><p>The following morning was sullen and dark. It felt as if it were about to rain, yet it never even sprinkled for most of the day. Regardless, though, only a seldom few found the strength within to step outside.<p>

Only a seldom few.

* * *

><p>Sirius rested against the fur of his precious mount, his strength returning in small amounts. The breeze did much for his injured muscles, soothing his injured arm considerably. His light grey eyes remained shut, deep in slumber.<p>

"_Father...Father! Father! Don't go!_"

His tiny self's hand reached out in his dream realm, hoping to grab the cape of the man before him.

The cape of the previous White Shield.

"_Father! FATHER!_"

The image of a bloodied helmet in his pale hands shot through his mind, something he desperately fought off.

Then came a worse image.

Vector standing over his father's body, his golden sword dripping with blood.

That maddened grin still playing on his face.

Instantly, Sirius jolted upward, the cry of his childhood echoing past his lips.

Guardian's eyes opened up shortly after. Noticing the sorry state her master was in, she raised her head and looked at him. "Is something the matter, Master?" she asked.

Huffing slightly, Sirius looked over to Guardian. After he had succeeded in calming himself down, he fell against her fur and placed his good hand just under her cheekbone. "I'm fine," he breathed. "Just had...a nightmare."

Guardian's eyes narrowed. "Is that truly the case, Master?"

"What do you mean?"

"It almost sounded like you were dreaming about Father again."

That was Durbe.

Slowly, Sirius looked over to his brother, instantly noticing his arms folded before his chest. "Was that the case?" Durbe asked.

Sirius sighed. "I suppose," he relented.

Durbe sighed as well. Then he walked over to Sirius' side and held his hand out to him. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you inside. It's getting cold out here and I doubt my cape is warm enough to ensure that you won't get sick."

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius looked down to his legs.

A grey cape.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sirius thought.

"It would be wise to do so, Sirius-sama," Guardian said. "You lack fur to insulate you. You go inside. I shall go and check up on Bandit. I fear he may have hurt himself yesterday._"_

Sirius paused. Then he sighed and accepted Durbe's hand. "Fine, fine," he huffed, getting back onto his feet. "Let's go. See you later, Guardian."

Guardian then got on her own feet and politely bowed before departing into the forest.

"Now," Durbe said, "let's get you inside before your asthma acts up."

"Hai. Hai."

* * *

><p>Breakfast came around afterwards, though it came much too quickly for Sirius. The instant he sat at the table, he felt the temperature drop significantly. Mostly because of the king who was staring him into oblivion.<p>

"Ryoga," Rio said under her breath. "You don't need to stare at him like that."

"I knew it," Sirius thought. "He isn't our Ryoga, so of course he's not going to forgive me so easily."

"Time to eat!" Yuma sang happily, sitting down at the table beside Kotori. "Time to eat. Time to fill my belly and eat, eat, eat."

"Yuma, think you could calm down a bit?" Kotori sighed.

"Indeed," Misael said from the hallway. "Kaito is sleeping and I could hear your speech all the way from his bedroom."

"Oh, right," went Yuma. "Got it."

"So how is Kaito-san's condition?" Durbe asked, looking at his ally as he sat down at the table.

"He's resting now," Misael reported. "He should be able to walk again in a few days."

"That's great!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I was worried," Kotori said. "It's good to hear that he's going to be alright."

Misael didn't speak for a moment.

"What?" Kotori asked.

"You should listen more closely to chosen his words, Kotori-san," Sirius said. "He never said that he was going to be alright. He simply said Kaito-san would be able to walk again."

"What's the difference?" Ryoga asked with a pout.

"The difference is he preformed a feat he should not have been able to accomplish," Misael said. "That alone would leave lasting effects on his body."

"And that was?" Yuma asked.

Just then, Astral appeared from the Emperor's Key and looked over to Misael. "The transformation from human to Galaxy-Eyes," he connected. "Is that it?"

"Eh? Astral," Yuma said. "Can he see you?"

"I imagine so," Astral said.

To prove his point, Misael cast the Astral Being a sidelong glance. "Yes, Astral," he said, "I can hear you and see you."

"Who is he talking about?" Durbe asked curiously. ←[Incapable of seeing him just yet.]

"It's not important, Durbe-nii," Sirius said, sipping his tea politely. ←[Knows his brother can't see Astral, but isn't going to bother to explain.]

"You're correct though, Astral," Misael said, getting back to the conversation at hand. "The transformation from human to Dragon Spirit is dangerous. In fact, I had told him that it was too risky to preform, given his slightly frail condition."

"What does that mean?" Kotori asked.

"Misael-sensei is a rather sickly man himself," Sirius said. "When he attempted it – the transformation from human to dragon – it almost killed him."

"Uh...Misael-sensei?" Yuma asked curiously.

Instantly, Sirius realized what he saying and lowered his head with a hint of shame.

"It's not important right now," Sirius said. "I have my reasons for addressing him as such."

"Yeah," Ryoga said. "Just as you had reason to address Vector as 'Shingetsu-sama.'"

Sirius froze completely.

"Ryoga," Durbe exclaimed. "That was uncalled for."

"That's true, Ryoga," Rio agreed. "You didn't need to say that."

"Actually, I think he did," Sirius said, pushing himself out of his chair. "After all, if he doesn't trust me, then it only makes sense that he would speak of me like that."

"That's right," Ryoga said, getting out of his own seat. "Now that you know that, there's something I want to know myself."

"Go ahead and ask," Sirius responded. "I'm sure whatever it is has been nagging at you for a while now."

"This doesn't look good," Yuma said.

"Indeed," Astral agreed.

"Alright then," Ryoga said. "Who's side are you on, Sirius? Ours or Vector's?"

"I feared that was the question you wanted to ask me," Sirius sighed.

He then looked up to Ryoga, his eyes narrow and cold. "I work with neither of you," he said. "But were Shingetsu-sama in his true state of mind, I'd be working with him. After all, I had pledged my sword to him. Just as Durbe-nii has pledged his sword to your people."

"So you promised a lunatic that you would help him," Ryoga summed up. "That's reassuring."

"Hardly!" Sirius snapped. "I pledged my sword to my friend. Not that madman that attacked Kaito-san with my own blade. Even if their faces and bodies are the same, no one could be more different."

"And how do you know that?" Ryoga asked. "Even where I come from, he's a total psycho!"

"Because of his scent! That's how! Shingetsu-sama has a calming scent, almost like chamomile. Vector of Umbra Patriae, on the other hand, has a sickening scent. The first time I smelled it, I almost collapsed. It's like a demon!"

"A demon?" Astral thought curiously.

"Oh," Ryoga drawled. "A demon, huh?"

"That's right," Sirius growled. "Just like that-"

An image of a true demon flashed through his mind, freezing Sirius mid-sentence with the words, '**Farewell, Sirius**.'

"Just like what?" Ryoga asked.

"Sirius?" Durbe asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, forget it," Sirius grumbled, turning away from the table. "I need some air."

With that, he raced out of the dining hall, heading for the gardens nearby.

"Ryoga!" Rio snapped. "You didn't have to say such things to him."

"So what?" Ryoga asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll be right back," Durbe said. "When my brother gets like this, it's best that I go and calm him down. Please excuse me."

Then he gave them all a quick bow and left the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Sirius doubled over in the garden, his breath catching up with him. His injured arm hung limply in his sling, his eyes dilating with horror. "<span>That demon really won't leave me be,<span>" he thought. "Is that my punishment for leaving Shingetsu-sama in the cold like that? After having my pledged my sword to him?"

"Sirius, is something the matter?"

The boy in question jumped and jerked his head back. "D-Durbe-nii," he stammered.

Durbe's face was somber, his dark grey eyes locked on Sirius' sweaty face. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "You almost look ill."

Sighing, Sirius forced himself to stand straight again. "I'm fine," he said. "I just...I needed some air."

"That is almost never the case, Sirius," Durbe said bluntly. "You had that look after you went to go see a friend of yours." His eyes narrowed. "Was that friend of yours...Vector?"

Sirius froze.

Then he lowered his head.

"So I was right."

"What was I supposed to say?" Sirius asked under his breath. "I mean, he's my friend...but he's not. Not that madman. So what am I...what am I supposed to say?"

"I cannot answer that, Sirius," Durbe said, walking up to his brother slowly.

"But I can," a voice said.

The knights froze in an instant.

Antares then appeared from the within the trees, that same smile playing on his face. His shadowed friend, Ookami, was following close behind him.

"A-Antares?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And that man," Durbe thought.

"Well, hello," Ookami said, his voice deep as ever. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you without a blade between us. You may call me Ookami."

"And you can call me Enraged," Sirius growled.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Durbe asked, his voice adopting a low growl of its own. "This is not your land."

"Well, it's not yours either," Antares said. "So that argument is rather moot, don't you think?"

Durbe growled a little bit more, a scowl forming on his features.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Sirius growled. "You at least owe us an answer there."

"Well, you see-" Antares began.

"Vector-sama wants your Number, Durbe-san," Ookami said.

"Gee," Antares groaned. "Did you have to say it like that, Ookami?"

"My Number?" Durbe asked, his head raising slightly.

Sirius then threw his hand forward. "You're talking about Mach, aren't you?!"

"That obvious, huh?" Ookami asked. "In that case, it should be little trouble. Just hand it over and we'll be on our way."

"Never," Durbe said bluntly.

"What?"

"I shall never betray my allies," Durbe clarified, stepping forward. "Not even Mach."

"I was so hoping you'd say that," Antares said with a grin.

Just then, the ground beneath them began to shift a little bit, and a glowing emblem appeared at their feet.

A twisted emblem, barely resembling two fleur-de-lis turned on each other.

"Wh-What the-!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Is this-?!" Durbe began.

"That's right," Antares said. "Yami no Game."

"The two of us shall duel the two of you," Ookami said, "with your precious Mach at stake."

Durbe growled a little more, his teeth appearing from underneath his lips.

Seconds later, Yuma and the team came rushing out of the palace, stopping just short of the grass in the castle garden. "Hey, what's going on!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"Just in time, Yuma," Sirius said. "You're about to witness a Yami no Game."

"Uh, I am?"

"All of you," Durbe said. "I request that you stay back."

"And just let you guys duel!?" Ryoga growled. "No way."

"Unfortunately, Nasch," Ookami said, "you have no choice in this matter. So keep your distance, if you know what's good for you."

Ryoga growled a little more.

"_You needn't worry, Ryoga-sama._"

Both Guardian and Mach then appeared in the garden, their eyes locked on their masters.

"They shall not battle alone," Guardian said.

"_Not while I breathe,_" Mach completed, vanishing into glowing lights.

Lights that flew to Durbe's hand immediately after. Guardian did the same thing, landing in Sirius' palm.

"Mach," Durbe thought.

"Guardian," Sirius thought, looking Antares in the eye.

"**Let's do this.**"

"Very well, Antares, Ookami," Durbe said, "let us duel."

"You'll regret underestimating the Twins of Sacred Lightning," Sirius said, raising one hand as if it had claws.

"No," Antares said. "I'll enjoy this. Let's go, Ookami."

"Very well, Antares," Ookami said.

Small stone slabs then appeared before the warriors in the duel.

"Good luck," Rio thought worriedly.

"Kattobingu da, Sirius! Durbe!" Yuma exclaimed.

For once, Sirius offered no response to his catchphrase.

Instead, the duelists all shouted one thing.

"**LET'S DUEL!**"


	16. Deep Shadows

**D.T.B: [walks through while pasting the new chapter number.]**

**Sirius: So...since the last chapter was updated, you have received a grand total of...no reviews.**

**D.T.B: [falls to the ground to muffle her groans]**

**Antares: A lack of reviews, inspiration, and otherwise definitely hurts a story, huh?**

**D.T.B: [nods]**

**Astral: Perhaps we should get back to the story. Something tells me she shall be like this until it is her time to speak up. Begin.**

**Sirius: She doesn't own Zexal. She just owns the OCs that pop up. And she owns the story, if there are still people out there who care about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Deep Shadows**

* * *

><p>"I shall take the first move, Antares, Ookami," Durbe said, throwing his hand above his head. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"<p>

A darkened hole formed in the sky, allowing a stone slab to fall before him, shaking the earth with the impact.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Yuma exclaimed, falling on his behind as a result of the impact. "What the heck?!"

"They use stone slabs?" Kotori asked, unease lacing her voice.

"So it would seem," Astral said, watching the duel with a scrutinizing eye.

Durbe, choosing to ignore the words outside of the Yami no Game, looked through the slabs before him. "I shall lay one monster down," he declared, the slab in question falling to the ground, "as well as three facedown magics."

The magics in question fell to the ground behind the monster he had set. "I shall end it at that," Durbe completed.

Antares could only chuckle. "Well, well," he said. "So this is how you plan to start this Yami no Game? Behind a defense?"

"If that is what you believe it to be, then yes," Durbe said, raising a hand out slightly. Then, without even the slightest hesitation, he cast his gaze on his brother. "Sirius, it is your move."

"Right," Sirius said with a nod. "Boku no turn! Draw!"

A second hole formed in the sky, allowing his slab to fall before him. "Now, let's see what I've got for this game," he thought, looking through it all without taking the time to blink. "I know Antares' monsters well enough, but with that other guy," his eyes directed themselves towards Ookami, who was simply looking on; "I haven't got the slightest of clues."

"Yosh," Sirius said aloud. "I call forth Sacred Wing – Unicorn."

The slab in question fell forward and the grand steed in question appeared with the swing of his mane.

[Sacred Wing – Unicorn. Lv. 4. 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"Next, place one magic on the field and end it at that," Sirius said, commanding the 'card' to fall. "I believe that makes it your turn, Ookami-san."

"Thank you, young cub," Ookami said, raising his hand to the field. "So it is. Watashi no turn. Draw."

The slab fell before him, though Ookami only glanced at it for a moment. "I call forth the beast from beyond the shadows, **Shadow Griffon!**"

"Shadow Griffon?" Durbe thought curiously.

The ground below them then began to crack and break, shadows overtaking the field. "Wha-?!" Sirius began.

"What the huh!?" Yuma shouted. "What's happening?!"

"Come on out, Shadow Griffon," Ookami said, folding his arms before his chest. "I believe you have scared the children enough."

The darkness below his feet did just that. Out from within the shadows emerged a griffon with wings as black as ebony. Vermillion red eyes stared them all down, sending shivers up their spines. Sable-colored talons revealed themselves to be ready to strike the hearts of those who stared at them for too long.

[Shadow Griffon. Lv. 3. 1400 ATK, 500 DEF]

"Now I shall play the magic, **Shadow Talons.**"

The Griffon's talons suddenly grew a tone darker as the magic was cast.

[Shadow Griffon – 1400 → 1800 ATK]

"Uh, uh oh," went Yuma.

"Shadow Talons gives my Griffon another 400 points of power," Ookami explained. "Unfortunately, to attack requires that I sacrifice 200 points of life."

"So to take life, the darkness requires some from you as a price," Sirius said. "Are you insane?"

"I suppose that depends on your opinion," Ookami said. "I don't especially fear defeat, even with such a price. Because I know that even if I were handicapped, I won't be defeated."

"Careful on the confidence, Ookami," Antares said with a chuckle. "That almost sounded arrogant."

Ookami only chuckled. "I shall end my turn with that," he said. "You may begin, Antares."

"Thank you," Antares sighed. "It was about time too." A grin crossed his face as he directed his gaze to Sirius. "Sorry, buddy, but I really don't feel like losing today. I mean, let's be fair, this is a Yami no Game, and you know what happens to the losers in this."

Sirius stared, nothing more.

"Heh. Watashi no turn. Draw!"

When he saw the monster he had been given, an even greater grin crossed Antares' face. "And I think I'll summon Dubhe of the Big Dipper."

At his call, a creature draped in a twilight robe appeared on the field.

[Dubhe of the Big Dipper. Lv. 3. 1200 ATK, 800 DEF]

"Because of Dubhe's ability, I can call forth another one of my little allies to play with him. And you know what? I'll choose Megrez of the Big Dipper!"

A second monster then appeared, this one dressed as if it were a fair princess. A hood was draped over her hair, concealing her identity from all.

[Megrez. Lv. 3. 1200 ATK, 800 DEF]

"What do you think of my move so far?" Antares asked. "Hope you're enjoying it, 'cause I'm still not done. Now, I play the spell, Stars in the Shimmering Sky. When two of my Stars have entered the field, I can call forth a third one to join them. So shine, Sirius the Dog Star!"

The third monster appeared in a flash, howling to the moon like the golden dog he so clearly was.

[Sirius the Dog Star. Lv. 4. 1500 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"A second Sirius!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"I don't think we need any more," Ryoga grumbled. "We've already got the one."

"Must everybody joke about that?" Sirius mentally groaned, shoulders sagging as he sought to desperately keep his composure.

His brother only cast him a single gaze himself. "Sirius," he thought with a drawled.

Antares then let out a low chuckle. "When Sirius has been summoned through a card effect, his level drops by one," he said. "So that brings him down to Dubhe and Megrez with no trouble whatsoever."

[Sirius – Lv. 4 → Lv. 3]

"Now, Dubhe, Megrez, Sirius, OVERLAY!"

Bodies stiffened as the three monsters vanished into a crimson galaxy with stars of blue and green.

"Great warrior of the sea of stars, appear before us in this shadowed realm," Antares chanted, his eyes closed as he raised a hand over his head. "Come on out, Rigel the Soldier!"

A flash of jet black and seaweed green covered the field and the monster in question made his appearance.

A soldier dressed in leather armor, a shoulder-plate covering his arm. He gripped his steel longsword tightly, his eyes locked on the opponents before him.

[Rigel the Soldier. Rank 3. 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"Rigel," Sirius said under his breath. "I was afraid of that."

"Did you believe that to be able to work against either of us, Antares?" Durbe asked. "If so, I regret to say you are out of luck."

"True, that's what I was thinking," Antares admitted. "Which is why I decided to play this."

A slab then turned itself around, allowing all to see what he was casting.

"The spell, **Shooting Starboost!**"

[Rigel – 1400 → 2800 ATK]

"That doesn't look good," Yuma said.

"Astute observation, kid," Antares said. "Shooting Starboost doubles Rigel's attack points at the cost of reducing him to zero at the end of the battle phase. Then they return to him when it's my turn again." He shot his hand forward. "Alright, Rigel, attack Sirius' Sacred Wing – Unicorn! Starburst Starshot!"

With a grunt, the monster threw himself forward, his blade ready to pierce Unicorn through.

"That's gonna be a lot of damage!" Kotori exclaimed, her hand up against her face in fear.

"1300 points worth, to be exact," Astral said.

Sirius, however, only smiled, with Durbe following shortly after.

"Trial," Durbe began.

"Start!" Sirius said, throwing his hand forward.

"Huh?" went Antares, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

At that moment, Durbe threw his hand out to his side. "Trap, hatsudo!" he declared. "Heroic Sacrifice!"

One of the slabs before him then lifted itself back from the ground, revealing the pictures carved into the stone.

A knight jumping before his brother, his shield at the ready.

"When you attack Sirius, this card allows me to redirect the attack to one of my own monsters," Durbe explained. "More specifically, to my facedown."

The monster then flipped itself up, revealing a man dressed in dark robes and hood, a shield resting in either hand.

"Devious Druid Wid!"

[Devious Druid Wid. Lv. 4. 0 ATK, 1800 DEF]

With a single swing of his blade, the Druid was felled, vanishing from the field in an instant.

"Thank you," Durbe said. "Now the trial can begin."

"Uh, trial?" Antares asked.

"Devious Druid Wid's ability activates!" Durbe declared. "When he is sent to the grave, he allows me to play one spell card from my hand. So I choose the spell, Labyrinth of Decisions!"

The slab in question turned itself around, activating it in an instant.

"With this, I am allowed to pay 600 life after damage has been or would be dealt to us in order to send one card from your own hand to the graveyard."

"You're crazy!" Antares exclaimed. "And I thought Ookami was nuts. That's worse than what's he's got."

"I suppose that would be true," Durbe admitted. "However, I also play this."

Another slab then lifted itself from the ground.

"Unfair Treaty!"

Ookami could only chuckle. "So this is the Trial of the Pegasus Knight," he said. "I had begun to wonder if we would see it."

"Trial of the Whatzit?" Yuma asked.

"When Unfair Treaty is in play," Durbe explained, "my opponent takes the price of Labyrinth of Decisions rather than I."

"Hey," Antares drawled out. "Not fair, man."

"This Trial is not meant to be fair," Sirius said. "And quite frankly, most people don't pass." He grinned. "Can you, Antares-kun, Ookami-san?"

Antares let out a grunt. Then he sighed and allowed the effect to take place, one of his slabs falling into the darkness below.

[Antares – 4000 → 3400 LP]

In that moment, the ground around him began to crack and break, something that caught those around him off-guard.

"I lay one card facedown and end it at that," he sighed, slab falling down onto the field.

[Rigel – 2800 ATK → 0 ATK]

"Arigato, Antares," Durbe said. "Watashi no turn. Draw."

The slab fell before him, something that made him nod as he let it fall forward. "Now I summon Devious Druid Druise!"

The second Druid appeared on the field, staves where once were shields.

[Devious Druid Druise. Lv. 4. 1800 ATK, 0 DEF]

"Devious Druid Druise ability activates!" Durbe continued. "When he has been brought to the field, Druise is capable of bringing back on Druid from the grave. So return, Devious Druid Wid!"

The first Druid reappeared on the field, his shields protecting his face from harm.

"Now, Druise, Wis, OVERLAY!"

Just as before, the monsters leapt into the overlay network, the air being sucked into the opening.

"Euh?!" went Yuma, covering his head and ducking from the wind. "What's going on?"

"A powerful Number," Ookami said. "I'm almost worried."

Durbe looked down into the overlay network with a somber gaze. "Appear, Number 44!" He held his hand out over the network as wings began to form within. "Oh, eternal laborer, now rise from your ancient sleep and become the ancient wings that soar through the sky! White Sky Horse – Sky Pegasus!"

The wings spread wide, a flurry of feathers blowing past them all.

"Come on out, Mach!" Durbe shouted, the glow of Number 44 flashing across the field.

The hero of the skies, Sky Pegasus, finally appeared on the field.

[Sky Pegasus. Rank 4. 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF]

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Yuma shouted. "Finally! Hey, Mach! Good to see you!"<p>

"So that is Sky Pegasus," Ookami observed. "Quite honestly, I feared that boredom would kill me before Sky Pegasus appeared."

Durbe didn't respond to such taunts. Instead, he looked towards Antares. "I apologize," he said, "but as your cockiness cost you your defense, it is only fitting that I attack you first. But first, the trial must continue. I activate Sky Pegasus' ability!"

Both Sirius and Ryoga grinned. They knew what was coming.

"I detach one overlay unit to target one monster on the field," Durbe explained. "That monster will be destroyed!"

"Whoa! Hang on!" Antares exclaimed. "You're not targeting Rigel, are you!?"

"Would it be a test if you knew?" Durbe questioned. "No, my target shall be Shadow Griffon!"

Ookami could only grumble in annoyance.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief."

"You are hardly helping me, Antares," Oomaki said.

With a shake of his mane, Sky Pegasus took to the air, his emerald eyes peering into the crimson orbs of Shadow Griffon.

"You have a choice, Ookami," Durbe said.

"I am aware," Ookami admitted, glaring Durbe to the Shadow Realm. "I sacrifice 500 life to protect my Shadow Griffon from destruction."

The heavy winds from Sky Pegasus' wings blew against Ookami, throwing him to the end of the field, ground giving way beneath him as his life points fell.

[Ookami – 4000 LP → 3500 LP]

"Sky Pegasus' second ability activates!" Durbe declared. "When you pay life points, Sky Pegasus deals the same amount as damage."

"Not cool!" Antares exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," Yuma groaned, having experienced it before and lived to tell the tale.

A second wind blew against Ookami's limp form, dropping his life points even more.

[Ookami – 3500 LP → 3000 LP]

"Ookami!" Antares shouted, wide eyes sent in the mysterious man's direction.

The man remained still for a moment before eventually forcing himself back onto his knees. "I'm fine," he said, sucking in a groan. "Just fine."

He then got back onto his feet, ignoring the cracking ground beneath him.

Durbe simply shook his head. "Now, Sky Pegasus! Attack Rigel the Soldier!"

With a hefty neigh, the steed did just that. He threw his wings down as hard as he could, feathers flying and piercing through Rigel's armor.

The soldier was felled in an instant.

"Y-Yikes!" Antares exclaimed, covering his head to shield himself from harm. "Hey, no fair!"

[Antares – 3400 LP → 1600 LP]

"I shall end my turn now," Durbe said. "Sirius, begin."

"You got it," Sirius said with almost the slightest of grins. "Boku no turn! DRAW!"

The slab that fell before him was enough to make him grin.

"Alright," he declared, "I summon Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle!"

In a bright flash of light, the white eagle appeared, grooming himself as he landed on the field.

[Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle. Lv. 4. 1400 ATK, 1200 DEF]

"Two Sacred Wings?" Yuma asked curiously.

With a light grin, Sirius raised his hand over his head. "I sacrifice Sacred Wing – Unicorn and Sacred Wing – Giant Eagle!" he declared, the monsters vanishing into glittering lights.

Lights that transformed into a long, golden blade.

"Grand Beast of the Land of Light, release yourself from your chains and become my servant!" Sirius chanted, plunging his blade into the ground. "Appear, Sacred Wing – Guardian Wolf!"

The ground cracked and tore, allowing a ray of light to bleed through.

Moments later, the light opened wide, a roar piercing the air around them. Then a paw stepped out, with Guardian Wolf following a moment later, teeth bared.

[Guardian Wolf. Lv. 10. 2800 ATK, 3000 DEF]

"I see," Ookami said. "So she's out on the field now."

"Now, Guardian Wolf," Sirius said, throwing his hand in Ookami's direction, "go take care of his Shadow Griffon! Grand Wolf Pounce!"

After letting out a howl, Guardian jumped into the air, ivory claws at the ready.

In that moment, Ookami's gaze was raised to look her in the eye. "So it would appear that I am not to hold back any longer."

"What?" went Sirius.

To answer, Ookami then threw his hand back. "Trap, hatsudo! **Shadowed Switch!**"

The slab behind his monster then flipped itself up on the field.

"When you attack one of my monsters," Ookami explained, "I can switch the target with another monster from my hand."

"A wise choice," Durbe admitted.

"But what's he gonna summon?" Sirius thought, gritting his teeth slightly.

Shadow Griffon then left the field, something that Ookami couldn't help but grin at. Then Shadow Griffon's slab was switched out with another slab that was before him. With a chuckle, Ookami then pressed his hand against his chin, fangs appearing from underneath his lips. "Deep shadows," he chanted, "rise from the desert sands. Drain the waters with your might and cast this world into ruin." He then raised his hand over his head, his entire body growing darker by the second. "Appear and bring forth disaster upon this tainted world." His smirk increased. "Arewarero!"

The entire field began to shake, nearly knocking the twins to the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"_He couldn't have,_" Guardian said, growling at the monster that was forming in the shadows behind Ookami.

"_No doubt,_" Mach agreed with a huff, his hooves stamping into the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Durbe asked. "Mach?"

"Guardian?" Sirius asked, almost with concern.

Neither beast answered their master. Rather, their eyes were locked on both man and summoned beast.

In the blink of an eye, a sable-black wolf standing taller than Guardian Wolf appeared from behind Ookami, a well-toned form carefully hidden beneath dark, flame-like fur.

"Wha...?" went Sirius. "What...is that thing?"

"_The Beast,_" Guardian began.

"..._Of the Apocalypse,_" Mach completed.

Ookami smirked like a wolf.

"**Demise.**"

[Demise. Lv. 10. 3500 ATK, 3000 DEF]

Kotori's hands were instantly clapped over her mouth, fear going up and down her spine in shivers.

"With this monster, your battle is at an end," Ookami said, head hung slightly low, his face now completely hidden from view. "You suffer defeat...at the fangs of Demise."

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Wow. Long chapter. Is there anybody out there who still likes this story? Anybody at all? Would they be willing to leave a review? I need motivation. Desperately. T_T<strong>


	17. Demise, Beast of the Apocalypse

**D.T.B: Thank you, dragonwolf416, Yurei Hanatsuki, tranthienhoa, Arkknight2, and Ariette5, for all your very nice and boosting reviews. My motivation is back up and here's a new chapter to prove it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Demise, Beast of the Apocalypse**

* * *

><p>The black wolf roared at the beasts standing before him, eyes snapping with a feral rage.<p>

[Demise – Lv. 10. 3500 ATK, 3000 DEF]

"The Beast...of the Apocalypse?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Uh, he's big," Yuma reported, staring up at the great beast.

Another roar from Demise, forcing those outside the duel to duck in fear.

"Aye, he's big," Ookami agreed. "And now, he shall also be your worst nightmare." He raised his hand towards Sirius. "Now, boy, what shall it be? Attack, or halt?"

Sirius gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I halt," he sighed. "Guardian, stand down."

Guardian growled at the beast before her, who growled back rather angrily. While it was enough to make Kotori jump, it failed to preform the same magic on Guardian. The white wolf simply tensed up and lowered herself into a battle ready position.

"I end," Sirius said. "Go ahead and make your move, Ookami."

"I shall," Ookami said. "Watashi no turn. Draw!"

The stone card fell before him, hiding a smirk from all those around him. "Now, Demise, attack Guardian Wolf!"

Sirius growled as did his partner.

"Expiry Claw!"

Demise threw his head back and roared before leaping into the air, his claws aimed at Guardian's throat.

"Sirius!" Durbe shouted.

"I know!" Sirius responded. "Trap, hatsudo!" His slab pulled itself from the ground. "Sunburst Moonfall!"

Antares blinked. "Eh, whoops."

"When your Dark beast attacks my Light beast," Sirius explained, "my monster is saved from destruction and I only take half the damage!"

Ookami chuckled. "So you had something like that stowed away," he said. "Bravo. Unfortunately," he raised his eyes towards his opponent; "nothing can stop Demise. Not even your trap magic."

The trap magic suddenly cracked and broke away, leaving both Sirius and Guardian completely defenseless.

"Wh-What?" Sirius asked.

"Now, Demise, finish the job," Ookami commanded, casually throwing his hand forward.

Demise did as commanded without a second thought. Claws bared, he lunged at Guardian, snarling and hissing. The defending beast could only place herself before Sirius before being thrown to the ground.

"Guardian!" Sirius shouted fearfully.

"She shall be fine," Ookami said simply. "As the daughter of Grand Impact himself, I doubt she would fall as easily as that."

Guardian proved his point by getting back onto her paws, shaking her fur clean of dirt.

"The same, however, cannot be said for your life."

A gust of wind then blew through Sirius' body, taking with it all of his breath and a portion of his strength. He fell to his knees, heavily panting as his life went down. Just as it had been with Ookami, the ground began to give way beneath him.

[Sirius – 4000 LP → 2300 LP]

"Sirius!" Yuma called out, hands cupped against his face. "You okay!?"

"I would imagine so, Yuma," Astral said simply. "For now, in any case."

His breath finally returning, Sirius forced himself back onto his feet. "I'll be alright," Sirius gasped. "Don't worry about it, Yuma."

Durbe was not convinced. "Sirius..." When Sirius looked back, Durbe shook his head and cast his gaze on Ookami. "Labyrinth of Decisions activates!"

"I am aware," Ookami said, touching one of the slabs that rested before him. "600 life and one random card."

[Ookami – 3000 → 2400 LP]

"It does not end there, Ookami-san," Durbe said firmly. "Because of Mach's effect, you take an extra 600 point life loss."

The pegasus took to the skies and cast his feathery punishment down on Ookami, who was forced down to his knees as a result.

[Ookami – 2400 → 1800 LP]

Once the sentence had been carried, Ookami forced himself to stand back up. His shoulders shook, but it was hardly noticeable thanks to the cloak he'd chosen to wear. "I end with one facedown magic," he said, giving the slab in question a light push.

"Okay then," Antares said. "My turn." His hand flew above his head. "Watashi no turn! DRAW!"

His card fell before him, missing his foot by mere inches.

Then Antares let out a light chuckle. "Well, that was close," he said. "I almost lost my foot there."

"Would you please hurry with your move?" Ookami sighed. "I would like to finish this."

"Boy, you really know how to rain on a party, don't you, Ookami?" Antares asked jokingly. "Fine, fine, I'll finish this turn as fast as I can." He looked back to his enemies. "Alrighty, I summon **Scorpius of the Zodiac!**"

His monster appeared with no troubles. Unlike his other beasts, this one appeared to be a giant arthropod, its claws snapping with the thought of a battle. Its black shell nearly hid it from the immediate notice of all those watching. Only its aquatic eyes and star-speckled shell permitted visibility.

[Scorpius. Lv. 5. 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF]

"I can summon this guy from my hand without a sacrifice if you have monsters and I don't," Antares explained. "And there's more. For every Star-Type monster in my deck, Scorpius gains an extra 200 attack points. I have four. That means I get an extra 800 attack power boost."

Scorpius snapped his claws as his attack points went up.

[Scorpius – 2000 → 2800 ATK]

Antares smiled lightly. "Now that he's got enough of a power boost, let's just see what he can do about dealing some mega damage to your life points, Durbe." He threw his hand forward. "This is for Rigel! Scorpion Sting!"

The monster raced forward, stinger at the ready.

Both Sirius and Durbe let out chuckles.

"Trial," Durbe breathed. "Level 2."

"Uh, what?"

"Trap, hatsudo!" Durbe declared. "Intrigue Shield!"

His third slab flipped face up, revealing a shield with a pair of white pegasus resting in the center.

"With this card, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle and I take no battle damage!"

Antares groaned in frustration. "Man! Why didn't I see that coming?!"

"Perhaps it is because you refused to actually think about what he might have had planned," Ookami suggested simply.

"Ouch. Way to be subtle, Ookami," Antares sighed.

"Hmph."

"Labyrinth of Decisions activates!" Durbe declared, catching his opponent off-guard.

"Hang on. Back up?" Antares asked.

"I pay 600 life to randomly discard one of your cards."

"Is that a good idea?" Yuma asked, obviously worried.

There, Antares had to laugh. "Hate to break it to you, Siri-kun, but I think your brother finally lost it."

"Oh?" Sirius couldn't help but say.

"Yeah," Antares laughed. "He can't discard any of my cards because I ain't got any! And on top of it, he ain't even losing life points. I'd be-" he paused, his hand falling to his side; "losing..."

"Oh, come on," Ryoga huffed. "Is this guy that much of an idiot?"

"Apparently," Rio sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

Durbe grinned lightly. "Correct, Antares-san," he said. "I may not be able to send any of your cards to the grave, but I can most certainly send some of your life points there."

The ground surrounding Antares cracked once more as his life points were attacked.

[Antares – 1600 → 1000 LP]

"Now, Mach's ability activates!"

Another volley of feathers fell to the earth, nicking Antares' clothing and armor. His partner tensed involuntarily, but otherwise remained nonchalant about what Antares was being forced to endure.

[Antares – 1000 → 400 LP]

When Antares felt little more than a breeze against his face, he stood up once again. "I end my turn," he said softly.

"Thank you," Durbe said. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

The slab fell, but Durbe paid no heed to it.

He had no need for it that turn.

"I activate Mach's ability!" he declared. "I choose to destroy Demise!"

"Alright!" Yuma exclaimed, releasing a fist pump in a fit of ecstasy. "That'll get him!"

"I do not think so, Yuma," Astral said somberly.

Even Kotori had to agree.

* * *

><p>"I sacrifice 500 points of my life to prevent Demise's destruction!" Ookami shouted.<p>

Mach's eyes flashed as he flapped his wings violently. The feathers whooshed past Demise's fur and pierced through Ookami's cloak. A violent hacking fit attacked his lungs, blood splattering against the grass and dirt.

[Ookami – 1800 → 1300 LP]

"Ookami!" Antares exclaimed frightfully.

"Is he okay?" Koroti thought, fingers against her face.

"That looked a little painful," Yuma said uneasily.

The words that followed were a sour taste in Durbe's mouth, yet he said them just the same. "Because you sacrificed life points through an effect, Mach deals an extra 500 points of damage."

The second volley of arrows was even worse than the first, leaving Ookami in a state of agony.

[Ookami – 1300 → 800 LP]

Antares bit his lip and looked away. Sirius did likewise.

Ookami then attempted to stand up, arms and legs buckling beneath his weight, what little there might have been.

"Ookami-san," Durbe breathed.

"Please, stay down," Sirius said suddenly. "You're a strong warrior. Neither of us would wish to destroy that strength, if we could help it."

"I..."

Durbe and Sirius blinked.

"I...do not...need," Ookami jerked his head over to his opponents, eyes flashing with rage; "your pity!" He forced himself to stand up the rest of the way and swung his arm in an arc. "Trap, hatsudo! **Tenebrae Torment!**"

His facedown magic revealed itself.

A jet black void.

"After you inflict damage on me," Ookami explained with a shaky hand, "I deal damage to all players besides myself by the number of monsters on the field times 500. There are four. That means you both take a total of 2000 points of damage."

Sirius and Durbe were taken aback.

"Durbe!" Rio cried.

"Durbe!' Ryoga shouted.

"Durbe! Sirius!" called out Yuma and Kotori.

The void then exploded, throwing the knights to the ground as their life points dropped significantly.

It was then that Astral noticed something that sent a shiver up his spine.

[Durbe – 4000 → 2000 LP]

[Sirius – 2300 → 300 LP]

[Antares – 400 → 0 LP]

* * *

><p>The shadows withdrew when the damage had been done.<p>

Antares, who had been thrown out of the battlefield, groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! Ookami! How about a little teamwork!? I'm out of the duel!"

"That may be," Ookami admitted. "However, you were the one who failed to activate his trap card – **Star Shield** – which would have protected you from my own trap."

Antares chuckled lightly and looked away. "So, you noticed, huh?"

"I would have had to have been a fool to miss it. Though why you did it eludes me."

"It's simple, really. I didn't want to lose to them."

Ookami's eyes narrowed beneath his hood. "So you let your emotions cloud your judgement in this duel?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Antares then set himself beside a tree. "Anyway, I'll just watch the rest of this while I lick my wounds."

Ookami scoffed. "You are far too laid back for your own good, Antares."

"Eh. People tell me that a lot."

It was then that Sirius and Durbe slowly forced themselves back to their feet, garnering attention from those watching. "Please, stay down," Ookami said. "I would rather not destroy your strength, if I could help it."

Durbe gritted his teeth. "Forgive me," he said. "I should not have taken pity on you like that."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "You're not only strong. You have the pride worthy of a Tamer as well."

Ookami sniffed.

Sirius then stood tall.

Then he threw Ookami a nasty glare, one that was reciprocated by the cloaked figured. "So forgive me for pitying you," he said in a growl. "I will not make that mistake again."

"Well, thank you," Ookami said. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I set one facedown magic and end my turn," Durbe sighed.

Then he gave his brother a light nod.

Sirius nodded back. "Alright," he said. "Boku no turn! DRAW!"

Like his brother before him, he too paid no heed to the magic that fell at his feet.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Now, Guardian! Attack Demise! Grand Wolf Pounce!"

"Do you intend to send yourself to the grave?" Ookami asked.

Sirius smiled. "Not really," he answered. "I told you that you would regret underestimating the Twins of Sacred Lightning."

"Huh?"

"Magic Kaado!" Durbe declared. "**Sacred Lightning Flash!**"

The slab once fallen revealed its true nature.

An image of both Guardian and Mach was etched into the stone.

"And what is that supposed to be?" Ookami asked curiously.

Ryoga and Rio looked closely, as did Yuma and Kotori.

Then all let out a sudden gasp.

Guardian's power began to increase.

[Guardian Wolf – 2800 → 4600 ATK]

[Mach – 1800 → 0 ATK]

"What the-?!" Antares exclaimed. "How did that happen!?"

"When Sacred Lightning Flash is activated," Durbe explained, "it takes Mach's attack power and transfers it to Guardian."

"That makes Guardian superior in attack power," Sirius completed. "Now go! Guardian! Grand Wolf Pounce!"

A smile played on her maw as Guardian obeyed the command.

She leapt forward, her claws digging into the shoulders of her opponent.

"D-Demise!" Ookami exclaimed, eyes wide with terror.

The black wolf looked back at his master, then vanished in a large explosion.

Ookami was thrown out of the battlefield and into a tree. Then he fell to the ground, his face buried in the soil.

[Ookami – 800 → 0 LP]

"Ookami!" Antares shouted, forcing himself to stand up.

"Uh oh!" Yuma exclaimed. "That had to hurt!"

"I'll go check on him," Kotori said, racing towards the injured man.

"Right. Good idea."

* * *

><p>By the time Kotori arrived at Ookami's side, the man had already begun to lift himself from the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, falling to her knees.<p>

"I don't...need your sympathy," Ookami growled, raising his head only slightly.

Slightly, but that was all Kotori needed.

She inhaled sharply, then Ookami ripped himself away form her, pulling his hood further over his face.

"What the...?" Kotori gasped, backing away slightly.

Ookami growled like a wolf as he forced himself behind a tree.

Antares then approached Ookami and touched his shoulder. "Ookami."

The cloaked figure only shook his head, though to clear his mind or to refuse his request, one could not say.

Antares sighed.

By that time, the fleur-de-lis below Sirius and Durbe's feet vanished, permitting them – as well as their bestial partners – freedom of movement once more. "Is he alright, Antares?" Sirius asked, words laced with concern.

Antares looked back and smiled. "Yeah," he answered. "He's fine."

Sirius sighed in relief.

Ookami, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Alright, give it a rest already," Antares sighed, patting the man's back as he helped him stand. "They know you're tough. You don't have to put up the act."

Ookami simply shook the man off. "Leave me be."

"Okay." Then Antares backed away, leaving Ookami against the tree, the closest person being Kotori.

With a tilt of her head, Guardian then walked forward and sniffed the man's cloak. As a result of the sudden closeness, Ookami backed away.

"_I thought as much,"_ Guardian said, narrowing her eyes as she stared into Ookami's hidden orbs. "_It's you..._"

Ookami backed away, stunned by her words, and fell to the ground.

"Is he okay?" Yuma asked.

"I do not know, Yuma," Astral answered.

Without wasting a second, Antares helped Ookami back onto his feet, his arm slung over Antares' shoulder. "We lost the Yami no Game," he said. "We'll honor the rules and leave you be."

Sirius nodded. "To be honest, I'm just grateful that you and Ookami were thrown out of the Yami no Game Field," he said. "Otherwise, the ground would have fallen out from under you and you would have been sent to the Shadow Realm."

"Yeah, I wasn't really enjoying that thought," Antares admitted with a grin.

"I doubt any of us were," Durbe agreed.

Antares nodded. "Well, see you later, then."

With that, Antares turned around and led Ookami away from the gardens.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's see," Antares drawled. "We dueled against Sirius and his bro, got our butts kicked, and now we have to go report to Vector. Yeah, this day's just getting better."<p>

"Indeed," Ookami sighed, turning his attention to the cliffs nearby.

That was when he noticed Bandit. The beast's one good eye was staring him down with a glare that could kill. Such a sight made Ookami force a chuckle.

"You never did like me," Ookami said in a whisper.

"Huh?" went Antares.

"Nothing."

Antares tilted his head, then looked to the cliffs.

But by that time, Bandit had already left.

"Hmm... Just talking in his sleep or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Alrighty! Next chapter, we are SO learning something about Kaito's reasons for summoning the main plot to the Middle Ages. So be prepared, everybody. And definitely review. :)<strong>


	18. Kaito's Reasons

**Chapter 18**

**Kaito's Reasons**

* * *

><p>"Well, they were pretty nice guys," Yuma said. "Tsubame and Anteater, right?"<p>

"Ookami and Antares," Sirius sighed. "Please try and get their names right."

"Right, right," Yuma chuckled.

"I am reminded of the times when people heard Sirius' name and thought, 'Cyrus,'" Durbe said with a shake of his head.

"Don't remind me," Sirius grumbled.

"Close enough," Ryoga remarked.

"Not helping!"

"Well, whatever," Yuma laughed. "At least it all turned out well in the end. Right, Kotori?"

No response.

Yuma had to open his eyes to look at her.

That was when he first took notice of her pale skin, and he had to say, he never once saw her so stunned. Her eyes were locked on the shadows of the wood, muscles tense, though for what reason, none could say. Slightly concerned, Yuma gave her a quick shake. "Hey, Kotori," he said. "You okay?"

Rio walked over to her friend and looked her over. "Kotori-san," she breathed. "What's the matter?"

No response was given to either one.

Finally, Sirius bent down before her and looked her in the eye. "Kotori-san?"

That seemed to do the trick, as Kotori blinked herself back to reality seconds later. "Are you alright, Kotori-san?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" went Kotori, the color returning to her face.

"Was something the matter, Kotori-san?" Sirius asked. "You looked pale for a moment there."

Kotori had to think about it before Yuma added, "Yeah. You went to go help that Ookami guy. Remember that?"

Kotori nodded.

"Well, his buddy-"

"Antares," Sirius interjected.

"Yeah, that's right – picked him up and took him back to wherever they came from. Then I turned around and you were as pale as a ghost."

Kotori blinked again.

Naturally, she could not find the words to answer with.

Sighing, Durbe bent forward and held his hand out for her. "Would you like a hand, Kotori-san?" he asked.

Kotori accepted it, albeit slightly hesitantly.

"Thank you," Kotori said, patting her skirt down as she stood.

"You're welcome."

"So, Kotori, what gave you such a scare?" Yuma asked.

Kotori lowered her head. "Well," she began. "I thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

She looked at the royal twins, then the knight twins, then back to Yuma. "I totally thought I saw-"

"What is the matter out here?"

All heads turned towards the source of the voice.

Misael had come outside, his hands in his pockets. "It would appear that none of you can remain silent for longer than two minutes," he said.

"Sorry," Yuma said. "We just had a Yami no Game out here and I guess we got carried away."

"A Yami no Game?" Misael asked in surprise.

"Not amusing, Yuma," Sirius sighed.

"And in a technical sense, Yuma, it was not 'we' that handled the Yami no Game," Astral said. "It was Sirius and Durbe that were forced to battle."

"Ookami-san and Antares-san from the Land of Umbra Patriae arrived to take my Number," Durbe said. "We had to fight them off in a Yami no Game."

"I see." Misael turned to Sirius, who offered no defense, only the slight raising of his hand.

With nothing else to say, Misael turned back to the palace.

"Hey, Misael!" Yuma suddenly exclaimed.

The Dragon Tamer stopped.

"How's Kaito doing? Is he up yet?"

"Yes," Misael admitted. "But I would rather not bring him noisy guests so soon after his awakening."

At the sound of his words, the faces of Yuma and Kotori lit up. "We'll be quiet," Yuma said, clapping his hands together. "Think we can visit him?"

"We do have a few questions we need to ask of him," Astral admitted. "It would be best to ask him now, when he lacks the strength to flee."

"I never thought I'd find myself agreeing with a floating whatchamacallit," Sirius thought with a groan. ←[Slightly worn out from the Yami no Game, so isn't bothering with names]

"If I recall correctly, Kaito-san seldom answers questions when he himself can avoid them," Durbe said. "I must admit, asking him when he is bedridden would be the best option."

Misael sighed. His student was that stubborn, yes, but he feared that he would answer no questions regardless.

Not unless he himself wished to answer them.

"Follow," Misael finally said. "However, I must ask that Ryoga-ouji and Rio-hime stay out unless I call them. Durbe, the same must be requested of you as well."

Heads tilted.

"I do not wish for eight people to invade his room. Four will be sufficient and you are the most experienced with Ryoga-ouji and Rio-hime."

Durbe looked to his friends, then looked back to Misael and nodded. "Very well."

Ryoga and Rio, upon hearing his agreement, jerked their heads over to Durbe. For the briefest instant, it looked as if they were going to murder him. While he did not shrink away, he certainly appeared to want to for a moment or three.

* * *

><p>While Misael had intended to open the door silently, so as not to disturb Kaito in the event he had fallen back to sleep, Yuma seemed to lack that common decency. "Hey, Kaito!" he exclaimed, slamming the door against the wall as he opened it. "You feeling any better yet!?"<p>

Kaito turned his head. "You again, huh?"

"I'm hardly an expert in courtesies," Sirius sighed, "but I believe knocking on the door prior to entering is one of the most common."

"Uh, it is?" Yuma asked.

Everybody nodded.

Then Yuma grabbed the door handle. "Okay, let me try again."

"What are you doing here?" Kaito huffed.

"Oh. Right. Almost forgot."

Misael would have screamed if he could find the strength.

But instead, Sirius walked up to Kaito's bedside and looked him in the eye. "Kaito," he said, "why did you do that? Allow a Dragon Spirit to transform you like that; what were you thinking?"

Scowling, Kaito forced himself to sit up in bed. "What was I thinking?" he asked in repeat. "I thought this war has gone on for too long. I thought that this war needed to be stopped before Vector destroys everything in his quest for power."

Sirius gulped, though none noticed.

"And I thought," Kaito gave the knight a sidelong glare; "that I had to do whatever I could if it meant putting an end to this war. Even becoming a dragon."

"That's just like Kaito," Yuma admitted. "Doing whatever it takes to make sure things work out."

"Even bringing four people into the war when they have nothing to do with it?" Sirius suddenly asked.

All paused.

"Yes," Kaito answered bluntly. "But I didn't choose them. Galaxy-Eyes did."

"And we are supposed to trust the judgement of a dragon in such a situation?" Sirius asked. "Kotori-san can't fight. Why is she here?"

"I can't answer that."

Sirius sighed and lowered his head.

It was then Misael's turn to step up. "Kaito, have you forgotten the reason I forbade you from preforming that spell?"

If it had been in character, Kaito would have scoffed. "Of course, I remember," he said. "You were screaming it when I left."

"Then you would do well to remember that if you overuse it, Haruto will be the one to suffer. Not you. Because you will have left him to fend for himself."

Kaito's eyes narrowed as his fingers gripped his blanket.

"Hey," Kotori began, stepping forward, "is there any way for us to go home?"

A valid question, though her timing could have been better.

Nevertheless, Kaito answered. "Of course, there is. I'm not so foolish that I would call you here without a way to send you back."

"I would say the fact that you sent them here to begin with is a sign of your foolishness, Kaito," Sirius said simply.

Kaito had nothing to say in response.

* * *

><p>Ryoga's mouth was ready to fall to the table in the dining room when Yuma finished telling the story of what transpired during their talk with Kaito.<p>

"So let me get this straight," Ryoga finally said after recovering from possible shock. "He sent us here to fight a war that's not even ours-"

"Which it technically is," Rio interrupted.

"-and the only way to send us back home is to stop the war altogether?"

"Yeah," Yuma said with a nod. "He said that once what he called us here for is done, Galaxy-Eyes will send us back home. So, what do you say we go up to Vector with a white flag and get this whole war over with?"

"You speak as if that is a simple task, Yuma-san," Durbe said. "Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is that it is far from it. Vector will not accept a surrender for any reason, save their acceptance of death."

"Uh, he won't?" Yuma asked.

"Had he retained his former self, a surrender would not be necessary," Sirius said somberly. "The way he is right now, unfortunately, he would see the white flag as something to be bloodied. He would not be satisfied otherwise."

"Oh," went Yuma, face paling slightly.

"In that event, how would you suggest ending this war?" Astral asked.

There, Sirius shook his head. Durbe was no different.

Ryoga grunted and folded his arms. "Great."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Kotori asked.

Yuma thought about it for a time, then jumped out of his chair and onto his feet. "I don't know how we're supposed to do it yet," he said, "but all I can say for right now is Kattobingu!"

That brought a smile to their faces, Sirius' included – though he would sooner give Ryoga a proper bow than admit to that.

* * *

><p>Come nightfall, Sirius threw a long nightshirt over his body as he prepared for sleep. He was to sleep in a bed, as the ground outside had long since grown cold. His sling had been abandoned during the Yami no Game – though it was more like totally destroyed – and his arm throbbed as he buttoned up his nightshirt.<p>

Then there were the shivers.

He knew his temperature had gone neither up nor down, yet for some reason, he was shivering. Like a cold wind had been blowing past him and refused to let up. Even wrapping himself in the covers on the bed Durbe had practically demanded he slept on made little difference. If anything, he only felt colder.

Sleep, suddenly, no longer felt like something he sought out.

Moreover, he felt like he should leave it be. Stay awake until the sunrise if he could make it.

Which, unfortunately, he probably couldn't.

* * *

><p>The rain pounded on the glass of the door that separated Kotori's room from the balcony.<p>

A single thunderclap rang out overhead before the doors opened wide.

The pattering of wet boots against the dry floor awoke Kotori from her slumber.

Then she looked up from her bed and let out a gasp.

* * *

><p>Yuma pushed a rook forward on the chessboard.<p>

"Check," Astral said.

"Astral says it's check," Yuma added.

Durbe shrugged. "Your friend, whoever he is, is quite the skilled chess player," he said. "Only Sirius and Ryoga have been capable of besting me like this."

"I guess he is," Yuma said, looking up to Astral. "But it's news to me."

Durbe chuckled. While he found the game amusing, he also found himself wanting his brother's eyes for a moment. At least then, he'd know who he was truly fighting.

Then came a sudden shriek.

From Kotori's room.

Both boys jumped from their chairs.

"Kotori!" Yuma shouted, rushing towards the hallways as quickly as he could. Ryoga and Rio came out from their own rooms, as did Sirius, with Durbe following right behind Yuma. "Kotori!"

Once he reached Kotori's room, he gave the door a good shove with his shoulder.

The door opened wide, revealing a broken door, Kotori hiding under the covers, and a familiar face near the bed.

Ookami.

"It's you," Sirius breathed in surprise.

Ookami gritted his teeth.

Yuma jumped forward. "Get away from Kotori!" he shouted, reaching for the man's cloak.

With a single step, the man evaded Yuma's grip, though was less than successful in avoiding Durbe's fingers wrapping around his wrist. "What were you doing in here?" Durbe asked.

"I have no reason to answer that," Ookami replied, throwing Durbe into his brother before jumping out the window.

"Wait a minute!" Sirius shouted.

Durbe gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand.

"Kotori-san!" Rio exclaimed, making her way to the bed. "Kotor-san, are you alright?"

Kotori gave a nod and poked her head out from the blankets. "Is he gone?"

Yuma nodded brightly. "Yeah, he's gone," he said.

"Though I am extremely puzzled as to why that Barian chose to come here," Astral said.

All eyes – excluding Durbe's, of course – were on Astral.

"He's a Barian!?" Ryoga asked.

"A what?" Durbe asked in confusion.

Astral nodded. "I was able to confirm it during the Yami no Game this morning," he said. "When he activated that last trap card, I could feel his Chaos Power. There is no doubt about him being a Barian."

"Ah, man," Yuma groaned. "That's just great."

When Durbe questioned their distress, Yuma repeated Astral's words to him.

Sirius, meanwhile, walked over to Kotori and took her hand into his own; a gentlemanly thing that rubbed off from father to son. "Are you alright, Kotori-san?"

The young girl gave a nod. "He just spooked me is all," she said. "I'm fine."

Sirius smiled lightly. "That's good." He then looked towards the broken doors. "Why did he come here though? I must agree with Astral; his reasons are too vague."

Kotori hung her head. "Maybe he thought I saw his face."

This time, the eyes were all on her. "What?" Yuma asked in surprise.

"When I went to help him up," Kotori clarified, "he must have thought I saw his face."

"That is a possibility," Astral admitted, his hand against his face. "If he thought Kotori had seen him, he might have come here in an attempt to silence her."

"Couldn't he have just told her to be quiet?" Yuma asked.

Those who understood the meaning of Astral's blunt words shook their heads.

"Kotori-san," Sirius said, "did you see anything that might tell us who he was? Even something small will be helpful."

Kotori had to think about it. Then she placed her finger against her lip. "A ring."

"Hmm?"

"A red ring. I saw a red ring on a string around his neck."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

Ookami staggered through the forest, the red ring around his neck glittering with each passing raindrop. He would look back to the palace on occasion, but otherwise forced himself to move.

His bones soon felt like shackles.

Each breath he took felt like an eternity.

He looked back a final time.

The palace was well hidden by the foliage around him.

He was safe. Not even Durbe could find him now.

With a heavy breath, his knees made contact with the muddy ground. What light he could see followed after, his hood and cape growing filthy from the mud.

"Hey, Ookami," Antares called out. "Where the heck did you go? I thought you were dead-"

He completely froze when he found Ookami.

"Tired."

Antares lifted Ookami from the ground and pulled his muddy hood away from his face. "Hey, Ookami. What's the matter? You sick?"

Ookami's eyes, heavy with exhaustion, finally closed. "Barian sekai...no tame ni..."

Antares bit his lip, then looked for shelter.

Ookami was gonna need it.

* * *

><p><em>Its pained cry shattered everything.<em>

_Its wings grew heavier with every flap._

_Its starry eyes closed forever._

_"__No! Kaito!"_

_It fell to the ground, skin and scales flacking way to reveal its true self to all._

* * *

><p>Sirius' eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. His breath was caught in his throat as he fought to regain control of himself. "K-Kaito," he choked out, his bangs sticking to his sweaty face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Nope. Still not seeing his face yet. Sorry. XD So! Hope Kaito was nice enough to answer a question or two. If he wasn't...well, then I guess he's just bad at explaining things. <strong>


	19. Eyes Tell No Lies

**Chapter 19**

**Eyes Tell No Lies**

* * *

><p>When Durbe awoke that morning, he could tell that something was off. Perhaps it was the air around him that was fresh with the smell of rain. Or it could have been the silence that chilled the palace to its heart.<p>

Or it could have been his connection with his twin that made him feel that way.

It might very well have been though, for as soon as he was dressed, he began knocking on Sirius' door. While the boy himself was hardly what could be considered a 'heavy sleeper,' he often checked up on him when he was the first to awaken. That day was going to be no different.

"Sirius?" Durbe called through the door. "Are you awake?"

No answer.

This slightly worried Durbe, as Sirius was always awakened by the slightest noise brought forth by his brother. On one occasion, he recalled, Ryoga – their Ryoga – had smacked a couple of flat sticks together near his ear. The noise itself was most unpleasant, but Sirius didn't even stir. However, once Durbe moved towards his brother's ear and gave a very firm, "Wake up, Sirius," the boy was ready to get the day.

Whether or not he was just playing around or had actually woken up by his brother's words and his brother's words alone still remained to be seen. He never bothered to explain himself.

Durbe then turned the pushed against the doorknob and poked his head into the room. "Sirius, are you awake?" he asked.

He was.

Barely.

Sirius' face was flushed, the covers pushed up under his chin. His hair was sticking against his sweaty cheeks, and his breaths came out in very short puffs.

Startled, Durbe pushed himself the rest of the way through the door. "Sirius, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sirius answered hoarsely. "Just a headache."

"A headache?"

Durbe pressed his hand against his brother's flushed cheek. "You have a fever."

"It'll pass. Durbe-nii?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Kaito...is he still here?"

Durbe paused, then gave a nod.

Sirius sighed. "Thank goodness."

"Is there something you're not telling me again?" Durbe asked. "This isn't the first time you've gotten like this."

Sirius didn't answer.

Then Durbe stood tall, his hands resting in his pockets. "I'll get you something to drink," he informed him. "Just get some rest in the meantime, alright?"

Sirius nodded.

With a shake of his head, Durbe left the room, being certain to close the door behind him.

Sighing once more, Sirius looked to the ceiling of his room. "Sorry, Durbe-nii," he said under his breath, sitting up in his bed. Beads of sweat fell to his covers. "But I can't tell you."

* * *

><p>"Durbe?"<p>

Durbe turned away from the well. What little noise he'd been making had woken her from her slumber. He could tell. The air was nippy, yet she had still come outside – in her nightgown, no less – to see what he was doing.

"Rio-hime...," Durbe breathed.

"You thirsty or something?" Rio asked.

"Huh? Oh." He looked down at the wooden bucket held in his hands. "No. Sirius isn't feeling very well."

Rio blinked. "Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Durbe admitted. "He has a fever, and he told me that he has a headache too."

"But he was just fine yesterday."

"I know. That's what worries me."

"Sirius is sick?"

Yuma with Kotori following close behind.

"Yuma?" Rio asked. "Now how were you able to get out of bed before six?"

"I didn't really get any sleep last night," Yuma answered.

"Don't ask me why," Kotori added, raising her hands in defense.

"Yeah, so anyway, you said Sirius was sick?"

Durbe nodded. "Yes. But he gets headaches and fevers quite often, so I'm not all that worried about the sickness itself."

"Well, what's got ya worried then?" Kotori asked.

Durbe lowered his head. "It is what follows when the two are a single sickness that concerns me."

Yuma blinked. "Uh...was that in English?"

Durbe fought off a sigh. "Whenever Sirius gets like this; a headache and a fever without any warning prior; something disastrous follows."

"What?" went Kotori.

"I can't explain it perfectly," Durbe said. "Sirius has not bothered to explain to me the connection. All I know is when he gets like this, something disastrous will follow. Though whether or not it is within a day or within a month, I cannot say." He clenched the handle of the bucket tightly. "It just happens."

Yuma paled. He just knew he paled. "Well, that's scary," he admitted.

"Which is why I am fearful," Durbe said.

All were in agreement. That certainly was something to fear for.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...deep within the forest...)<p>

A small squirrel licked Ookami's face and woke him from his slumber. "Huh?"

Once his eyes opened, the tiny creature fled. Then he sat up and looked around.

He was resting in an animal den. As a result, the ground he had been resting on was completely dry. The lack of winds the previous night had allowed no water to stain the dirt.

"Where am I?" he wondered, staggering to his feet as he sought to remember whatever had occurred the previous night. The sound of splashing water, fortunately, helped him remember easily. "That's right," he told himself. "I passed out."

He soon left the den and looked around.

He was by a creek. Antares was washing his hands in the cool water. Judging by the red that flowed down the river, it was quite obvious that he was cleaning his hands of blood. "Antares."

With a jerk, Antares looked to the den. A dot of red was on his lower lip. "Well, good morning, Sunshine," he said. "Your cloak's over there." He pointed to a branch. A clean cloak was hanging limply on the leaves. "It was disgusting, so I took it off of you and cleaned it up while you were sleeping."

Ookami grunted, walked over to the branch, and threw his cloak over his shoulders, the hood hiding his identity once more. "Thank you for that, Antares," he said.

"You're very welcome," Antares chuckled. "Consider us even then."

"For what?"

"Well, you handled losing the rest of that Yami no Game, I handled cleaning your muddy cloak. We're even."

"I'd hardly consider losing a Yami no Game to be deserving of a returned favor."

"Not if you didn't want to fight them in the first place."

"That was you."

"Yeah. So like I said, we're even."

"You are still a very unusual man," Ookami sighed.

"Aw. Shucks. Thanks." A grin tugged at Antares' face.

"I did not mean that as a compliment, you airhead. Oh. And by the way," Ookami brushed his thumb against his lip; "you missed a spot."

"Hmm?" Antares mirrored Ookami's movements, finding the red dot on his lip. "Oh. Thought I got that."

"Tread cautiously. You would not wish for Vector-sama to know the truth, would you?"

"Of course not. Not that you'd tell on me."

"What makes you say that?"

"If I said it was a gut instinct, would you believe me?"

"Only because it is you that said it."

"Then it's just gut instinct."

"I feared you would actually say it."

"Hey. I'm me."

"That's only half the problem."

* * *

><p>Sirius laid back down in bed, with Durbe setting the goblet aside. "Did that help?" he asked.<p>

His younger brother gave a nod. "I'll be fine, Durbe-nii," he said. "Honest."

Durbe didn't look convinced, but left it at that. "Try and get some sleep," he said. "Okay?"

Sirius gave another nod.

Durbe started for the door in his effort to leave Sirius in peace when his brother suddenly said, "Durbe-nii."

He turned.

"Kaito...he's still in the palace, right?"

"Of course he is," Durbe answered. "He's in worse shape than you, after all."

Then Sirius was left alone, either to breathe a sigh of relief or worry. With him, very little was certain.

"He's still here," Sirius whispered to himself. "I hope it stays that way."

* * *

><p>Kaito hadn't slept.<p>

He may have wanted to catch some sleep, but it was like a small hummingbird. It would get close enough to annoy him, then dart away once he tried to do something about it. Every desire to close his eyes only met with disaster. Haruto would have surely made some quip about it, but with him being unaware of where his brother was, that left the air in his room unusually stagnate.

Kaito suddenly began to hope that Haruto wasn't playing with the baby dragons. Without him being there, he feared the mother dragons wouldn't take it lightly.

Just then, a soft stamping sound reached his ears. Sitting up, Kaito strained to listen. While some would have believed it to simply be their ears ringing, a Dragon Tamer knew much better than that. Their hearing was far superior to a normal human, after all.

So he listened.

And he heard.

Heavy footsteps.

The prelude to round three.

* * *

><p>Antares and Ookami raised their heads to the sky. The sound of thumping and marching was growing with each passing second. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked.<p>

"The ship was destroyed by Galaxy-Eyes," Ookami stated. "It would appear that Vector-sama has taken Option 2."

"Aw, man," Antares whined. "That means walking."

"We'd better get going then. Before Vector-sama's army steps over us or we miss them entirely."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm gonna complain the whole way."

"You are bluffing."

"Do I look like a guy who bluffs?"

Ookami looked at him for a moment.

"Let's just get going."

* * *

><p>Durbe was the first to see it. He had been taking Mach out for a simple flight. It wasn't his intention to become a scout.<p>

But he had. And he saw the Army of Umbra Patriae making their way towards the city near the palace, Vector leading the charge on his black steed. The bridge that connected the city to the forest beyond forced them to bottleneck, but it was little more than a stall for time. They were quick. They were determined.

They would strike faster than they did with the water.

Durbe leaned forward. "Mach," he whispered, "to Ryoga-ouji. Hurry."

Mach nodded, then gave his wings a mighty beat and turned towards the palace. Once he was close enough, he then released a powerful neigh, landing on the balcony just as Ryoga opened the doors.

Durbe was going to have to remember that Ryoga was a heavy sleeper. He was not in a state in which he could greet his enemies. While he did look frightening, no thanks to his messy octopus-hair, it was a fright that would fade rather quickly and be replaced with laughter and insults.

"Get dressed, Ryoga-ouji," Durbe said simply. There was no time to choose his words carefully and hope Ryoga would be prepared for them. "Umbra Patriae is approaching."

He was up.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Vector was the first to step into the town, a smirk twisting his face. Five seconds later, a single 'Vector-sama' rang out and Ookami and Antares appeared from behind two small huts. "So you were still alive after all," Vector said mockingly. "I take it you failed to retrieve Durbe's Number then?"<p>

"Yeah," Antares answered. "Those two were not called the Twins of Sacred Lightning for nothin'!"

"He really did complain the whole way," Ookami thought.

"Ookami," Vector called out, snatching his shadowed ally's attention.

"Yes, Vector-sama?"

"I expect you to be able to win us this battle. You claimed we would need your strength to win, but so far, your presence has left nothing but failure."

"I can assure you that victory will be yours today, Vector-sama," Ookami said. "He who rules the skies will fall to the earth before midday."

"He had better," Vector said with a smirk, drawing his sword and cutting Ookami's pale face. Blood colored the tip of his blade and flowed down Ookami's face like a waterfall. "I walk away empty-handed again and you will bathe in red."

"Of course, Vector-sama. Rest assured. What you seek will be yours this day."

Vector grinned like a madman. "That's what I want to hear."

Antares, meanwhile, fought the urge to shiver.

He was really not liking this Vector-sama.

* * *

><p>"So that scum has finally entered this kingdom?" Ryoga snarled, now fully dressed and looking down at the army below.<p>

"They just won't give up," Rio added.

"Those of Umbra Patriae are raised to fall only in death," Durbe said simply. "They will not cease until they have succeeded in bringing down this palace."

Yuma and Kotori, both of whom appeared on the balcony uninvited, looked down towards the army. "Hey, there's Antares and that Ookami guy," Yuma said, pointing down to the first three enemies. "Why are they here?"

"Probably to fight," Kotori answered.

"Yeah, but I thought they were really tired after that Duel. So why are they fighting now when they should be kicking back?"

Durbe had to admit the truth behind that point. Not even he felt strong enough to battle quite yet, though he and Mach could put up a fight if forced to.

"Perhaps they have no choice in the matter," he suggested. "Those in Vector's army cannot just take a break in a war. He would have their heads first."

Yuma gulped and rubbed his hand around his neck.

"Guess there's no such thing as 'retirement' in this era," Ryoga said.

"I would suppose not. Unless you either lose the ability to fight or abandon your sword as well as your pride."

Nobody spoke up.

Then Durbe turned to Kotori and Rio. "In this battle, I must request that you stay within the walls of the palace," he said. "I fear for your safety."

Kotori agreed and chose to stay put. Rio only accepted because Durbe would resort to hugging her again should she refuse. She could see it in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Misael stood on one of the rooftops, his eyes scanning the soon-to-be field of battle. Already, he could see the blood that would dye the cobblestones. Already, he could hear the screams that were to come.<p>

Already, he could see his friends and students breathing their last.

_I thought this war has gone on for too long. I thought that this war needed to be stopped before Vector destroys everything in his quest for power_. _And I thought that I had to do whatever I could if it meant putting an end to this war. Even becoming a dragon._

Such were the words that crossed his mind as he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come.

Misael then opened his eyes and began to walk away.

He had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, you stay here," Durbe said firmly, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.<p>

Sirius wanted to argue. There he was, standing only a yard away from the palace doors, yet his brother was demanding he stayed put. Even without his armor – which he had abandoned due to his fever – he felt that he could do some fighting. He wasn't all that useless, even if he was sick. Maybe he could even lighten his brother's load a little bit. Another part of him, however, desired to stay. To ensure that the nightmare he had would remain so.

It was that part of him that won, evident by his lowered head and subsequent submission. "Just don't get killed," he said simply.

"You know me better than that," Durbe said.

Sirius had to look his brother in the eye. "I do. So don't get yourself killed."

Durbe dropped it.

Then Yuma jumped up, dressed for battle. "Keep an eye on Kaito and the girls, okay?" he asked.

"Kaito, I can promise," Sirius said. "The girls are a different story."

Ryoga made a mental note. If his sister was kidnapped, he was going to kill Sirius.

* * *

><p>Antares walked through the streets with a very stern face. It wasn't one of those he usually wore to get a laugh. He was very upset and not at all afraid to show it. Every now and then, he would turn to look at his partner.<p>

The blood had stopped flowing, but Ookami's lower right cheek was crimson. "You gonna be okay?" Antares asked.

"I will not bleed to death, if that is what you are inquiring about." Antares wanted to speak up but Ookami quickly continued with, "I am not a true member of your little army. You have no reason to worry."

"If you look at it that way, you'd better believe I have no reason to worry," Antares said. "But you're not an army member. You're my bud. I've gotta make sure you're okay."

"You are too simple-minded."

"That's what everybody tells me."

"Do you two always talk so casually before a battle?"

That was Ryoga. Behind him stood Yuma, who had his deck at the ready.

"So, it's the fishy king and the summoner," Antares joked. "Have to admit, I kinda wanted to fight Durbe, but I suppose we can't have everything."

"Why are you separated from your army?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it make more sense to stick with them?" Yuma added.

"It might," Antares said. "But our king commanded that we disperse to cover more ground. At this rate, it'll take that pet dragon of yours to destroy us."

"Well, Kaito can't fight right now," Yuma said simply. "You'll just have to settle for us." He then held a card over his head. "Arewarero! Kagetokage!"

The black lizard appeared from within the heart of his shadow, his eyes jumping up slightly.

Astral appeared from the Emperor's Key just in time to witness what was to come. His gaze, however, was not on his reptilian ally.

It was on the Barian hidden under a cowl.

Antares, meanwhile, doubled over in peals of laughter. "You really are a summoner!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe how amazing this is! I was seriously just joking about the summoner thing!"

Both Ryoga and Yuma were at a loss.

Antares' laughter soon regressed into coughs. Then he stood up, wiping something from his lower lip, and sighed. "Ookami, I wanna fight the kid," he said. "You can take Ryoga."

"A pleasure," Ookami said, his hoarse voice bouncing to and from the nearby walls.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Yuma asked.

Antares then began to glow a light gold. "Appear," he commanded, "Rigel!"

From within his shadow burst forth a soldier standing twice Antares' height.

Rigel. They knew him instantly.

"Ah! How'd you do that?!" Yuma shouted, jumping back in fear.

"I'm a summoner," Antares answered. "That's how." He looked Yuma in the eye. Never had Antares looked so ready to draw blood.

Then Ookami leapt forward, wrapping his fingers around Ryoga's throat. "We will be taking our battle elsewhere," he said, vanishing into nothingness and taking Ryoga with him.

"Shark!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I fear we have more pressing concerns, Yuma," Astral said, his eyes locked on the enemy before them.

"Win or lose, I don't care," Antares said. "I'm gonna love fighting another of my own kind."

* * *

><p>Durbe and Mach had taken to the skies, the knight's features twisting as everything played out before him.<p>

Already, houses had begun to fall. He could even see a few fires breaking out within the debris. Had he not been so high up, he would have been certain that he'd be tortured by the cries of innocents.

"Vector just falls lower and lower," he observed.

"Such is the path of darkness," Mach said.

Durbe agreed, then flew over one of the bridges.

Just in time to see Ookami appear in the center, Ryoga held in his grasp.

"Ryoga-ouji!"

Ookami released his grip on Ryoga and let him fall to the stone ground. The false king coughed in his effort to regain his breath.

"Humans," Ookami said, opening and closing his hand. "So fragile."

"So you're not human then?" Ryoga gasped, forcing himself back to his feet.

"I was. Once. But that time has long since passed."

"Does that make you," Ryoga took a breath; "a Barian then?"

Ookami froze.

"So Astral was right again."

"You have quite an unusual friend, Ryoga-sama." Ryoga could tell the 'sama' was laced with disrespect. "Only a few know of that name. And those who do consider us to be stuff of legend."

"Yeah, I've got an unusual friend," Ryoga agreed, turning to face his opponent. "And you left your friend with him."

"If Antares could not handle a mere child, he would never have advanced as far as he has. Trust me. It's your friend you should worry for. Not mine."

Cold steel then pressed against Ookami's neck.

"And it is your life that you should be concerned about," Durbe retorted.

"Durbe," Ryoga exclaimed. "How'd you get here?"

He cocked his head towards Mach, who spread his wings wide.

"Durbe of the White Wings," Ookami chuckled. "I suspected you'd show up." He stretched his fingers. "It was quicker than I expected."

"You have one chance," Durbe said simply. "Vanish. Leave this kingdom and never return. Do this, and I shall spare your life."

"This may seem difficult to believe, but you are in no position to be making threats," Ookami responded.

Both Durbe and Ryoga were confused.

Then the bridge began to crack and shake, forcing Ookami's opponent's to their knees.

That was when Demise appeared once again, tearing a portion of the bridge away as he pulled himself out from the dark water. Just as before, he stood taller than Mach, staring down at the pegasus as if it were a juicy stake.

"Demise!" Durbe shouted.

"How'd you bring that thing here!?" Ryoga asked, getting back to his feet once again. "This isn't a Yami no Game!"

"You are correct," Ookami said simply, hiding his hands within his cloak. "This is no Yami no Game, which means he has no abilities I can call upon. However, that does not mean I cannot call him at all. Tamers such as I can summon those we have contracts with."

"Tamers!?" Durbe exclaimed. "Then that means- You have Tamer Blood!?"

Ookami smiled and brushed fresh blood away from his reopened cheek wound.

"You are correct, Tamer of the Pegasus. Just like you. And your friend, Misael. And his student, Kaito. And your precious little brother, Sirius." With each addition, he took a step forward. By the time he was complete, he was standing in front of Durbe, staring into his eyes. "And your beloved father, Sir Altair of the Forest."

Durbe gasped, face paling.

Ryoga gritted his teeth, then raced forward to help his friend. Unfortunately, Demise forgot his desire to feast on pegasus and leapt forward, keeping Ryoga from advancing much further.

"Thank you, Demise," Ookami continued. "Do play with him for a while, won't you?"

The saliva dripping from Demise's mouth suggested he liked the idea.

* * *

><p>Kotori covered her mouth as she witnessed the flames that ate through the homes of many. "This is terrible."<p>

Rio nodded. "I can't just sit here," she said firmly.

"But what are you going to do?"

Did Rio have to answer? No. She did not. She turned around and started for the door of her room.

Then she gave the handles a tug.

They didn't move.

"What?!" Rio exclaimed. "Ryoga! Did you lock us in!?"

"What's going on!?" Kotori asked frightfully.

"The stupid door's locked."

The girls then proceeded to smack the wooden doors as hard as they could. They even shouted as loud as their throats were permitted in their effort to gain someone's attention. But as Sirius hobbled away from the door, he slid the key into his pocket. They weren't going to get out for a while yet.

At least not out that door.

"That takes care of the girls," he said to himself, his hand sliding across the stone walls. "Now to handle Kaito. Before he does the one thing he can't do."

* * *

><p>Kaito looked out his window.<p>

The destruction that followed the army of Vector was enough to make him retch. He could no longer just sit there. He had to fight.

Even if it meant becoming a dragon once again.

Stepping out of bed, he staggered through the hallways and entered the throne room.

Plenty large enough for his transformation.

Good.

He walked – nay, staggered – to the center of the room and produced a knife from his belt.

Then he cut his hand and allowed the blood to flow. It suddenly became very painful to breathe. Every drop that touched the ground glowed a light blue with the energy from the Galaxy-Eyes. Falling to his knees, he proceeded to draw the circle that rested in his secret room. Once it was complete, he placed his hand in the center and allowed the blood to glow.

Already, he could feel the power of Galaxy-Eyes flowing into him. It was so powerful, it was tearing his body apart from the inside. Muffled groans escaped him as he curled in on himself, fighting off the pain in his effort to complete his transformation.

"Kaito, don't!"

Kaito turned at the sound of his name.

Sirius had leapt forward and pushed Kaito away from the circle, smearing the blood with his shirt sleeve.

The summoning had failed. The power fled from Kaito without a hint of remorse.

After recovering from his sudden jolt, Sirius got onto his elbows, panting heavily. "Have you lost your mind!?" he shouted. "You can't call the Galaxy-Eyes in the condition your body's in!"

"Don't underestimate me, Sirius," Kaito snarled, getting back on his feet. His hand was still bleeding. He could try it again.

"I'm not underestimating you, Kaito." Sirius shot back. "I'm telling you right now. You summon the Galaxy-Eyes in the condition you're in, you'll kill yourself!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! I've seen it!"

* * *

><p>Misael allowed an empty scroll to unroll at his feet. Then he sat down and produced an ornate dagger from his sash. "Kaito," he told himself, cutting his left index finger, "you are still my student." Once the blood had begun to flow, he pressed his finger against the piece of parchment.<p>

It sprung to life, colors turning into words, a mix of sable and crimson forming into a circle. "I cannot allow you to die."

A gust of wind blew through his body, sending a chill up his spine. Power pulsed through his bones, churning his stomach as a dancing dragon appeared in his mind's eye.

"So we meet again," Misael breathed, control over his body fading by the second. The skin around his eyes flaked away, revealing lustrous silver. Beads of sweat formed on his body as his vision began to blur.

"Dragluon."

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: I think we found where Kaito got his sense of stupidity, huh? And now we have two fights starting up – one involving Antares, another involving Ookami – two girls locked up, and a bicker between Sirius and Kaito and it's not even lunch time. XD What do you think's gonna happen next? You'll have to watch and find out. Please review. :)<strong>


	20. Golden Dragon

**Chapter 20**

**Golden Dragon**

* * *

><p>Bandit looked to the the United Lands with a sober expression. "Bandit<em>.<em>"

He turned around. Guardian appeared, their three pups following close behind. Little Corvus looked up at his father, then patted his large paw. "Stay here," he said firmly. "I must go into the battle."

"But, Bandit," Guardian began.

The black wolf shook his head. "You are tired, Guardian," he said. "Stay with the pups."

He then started down the hill where they stood. "Bandit," Guardian quickly said.

He stopped and looked back to his mate.

"Just make sure Sirius-sama is alright."

Bandit listened to her words, then gave her a terse nod. Without wasting another second, he continued down the hill, following after the army of Umbra Patriae.

"_I shall assist you, Bandit._"

Glorious Serpent appeared from the water, his blue scales sparkling in the sunlight. "_I doubt you will make it without wings._"

Bandit didn't speak. Only grunted and continued his sprint.

* * *

><p>Demise lunged forward, throwing Ryoga off-balance as he was forced to jump away. Drops of saliva hit Ryoga square in the face, understandably grossing the man out as he rolled across the bridge. "Ryoga-ouji!" Durbe exclaimed, looking back.<p>

"Keep your focus on your own battle, Tamer-boy!"

Ookami raced forward, hands twisted like claws as he threw them at Durbe. The man was forced to jump away, tearing his cape as Ookami's fingernails tore it into five separate pieces. In addition, he knocked Durbe's sword into the deep water with a flick of his wrist. Whatever weapons the man might have been hiding, they were deadly. Immediately realizing his cape to be useless, Durbe released the clasps and gripped it tightly in his fingers.

Meanwhile, Ookami grinned beneath his hood. Then he lunged forward, aiming to strike at Durbe's throat. For a moment, it appeared that the man was sporting claws rather than fingernails. To protect himself, Durbe was forced to duck, twisting the cloth tightly before ensnaring the man's wrist. Looking up, Durbe could see the grin fade, immediately being twisted into a scowl. "I have you now," Durbe said, revealing a dagger from the silver plating of his boot.

He quickly swung it upward, tearing the white cape as Ookami jumped away. Unfortunately, the man was unable to completely save his arm, evident by the blood that splattered against the stone bridge. Ookami was left gritting his teeth as he struggled to stifle the pain. "Clever," he said. "Very much so, in fact."

"Thank you," Durbe responded.

"However, you seem to have forgotten something about Tamers such as us."

Durbe didn't speak up.

Then both men looked down to the pool of Ookami's blood.

It wasn't long before Durbe realized what had just occurred. Moments later, Demise threw his head back, inhaling the scents in the air.

In only seconds, the creature had gone from controlled rage to a perfect frenzy. Jerking his head towards Durbe and Ookami, he revealed saliva dripping past his chops, eyes wide with a feral desire to tear into flesh. Ookami took a quick step back, gripping his arm in his effort to staunch the bleeding.

"Stay, Demise," he said through gritted teeth. "Do not come any closer."

The large beast had lost all sense of reason. He began taking slow steps forward, startling those before him dramatically. Durbe could feel his heart practically exploding in his chest as Demise drew near.

"Demise!" Ookami shouted. "Compose yourself!"

With a thunderous roar, the wolf suddenly leapt forward, claws readied for the kill.

However, in a sudden flash of black, Demise returned to the bridge's floor.

Durbe suddenly remembered how to swallow. "Bandit?"

* * *

><p>"You saw it?" Kaito asked. "You saw me die?"<p>

Sirius nodded as he got back on his feet.

"How did you see it?"

"I can't answer that." Sirius pushed himself back onto his feet. His knees knocked beneath his weight. "But I can tell you that if you became the Galaxy-Eyes again, it would kill you. You have to believe me, Kaito."

Kaito's face twisted into a scowl. "So this is what Misael meant when he said you saw some crazy things," he said.

"I told you, I can't answer that." Sirius threw his arm towards the bloody circle. "All I can tell you is that entering that circle means your death."

"I don't care."

"Haruto-kun would!"

Kaito froze up.

"Think for two seconds, why don't ya! What would happen to Haruto-kun if you died fighting someone else's war?! Do you even know how much it hurts to receive news like that?! I do! It's the worst pain in the entire world! No physical pain in this world has even come close to that heart-wrenching agony!"

Kaito gritted his teeth.

Then a sudden shock went through them both, forcing them to the ground. All air had escaped their lungs in heavy coughs. It felt as if their throats were being torn apart from the inside out.

"Wha-What is this?" Kaito asked, gripping his throat.

"It can't be...," Sirius wheezed. "It...can't be." He hacked up a lung, his breath refusing to return. "M-Misael-sensei... What...are you...doing?"

* * *

><p>The scales continued to form on Misael's face. His body began to glow, his fingernails changing into ivory claws. The heavy pants he was releasing revealed the pain that was shooting through his body.<p>

Then a set of feathery wings exploded from his back, forcing him to throw his head back and scream.

* * *

><p>Yuma jumped away from Rigel's blade. It broke the ground with little effort, something Antares seemed to enjoy. "Run, run, little bunny," he joked. "Rigel only misses so many times. It won't be long before he gets you."<p>

With a quick jump, Yuma hid behind the wall of one of the houses. "This guy's lost it," he reported to Astral.

"Indeed," Astral said. "It is most frightening."

Yuma nodded, moments before Rigel snaked his blade between the houses he was hiding behind. "AH! YIKES!" he exclaimed, shooting past the sword and out into the open.

Antares grinned. "This is actually pretty fun!" he said. "Word of advice: don't walk into the blade. I might kill you."

"How can you be acting so calm!?" Yuma shouted.

"How? It's easy. I grin."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Does to me." The grin on his face reappeared and Antares threw his hand forward. "Alright, Rigel, go ahead and-"

A fire suddenly erupted in his lungs, burning its way up his throat. He doubled over, coughing violently as Rigel vanished from sight. His shoulders trembled as crimson liquid dripped past his fingers.

Blood.

"Anteater!" Yuma exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

Antares' coughing soon ceased and he pulled his hand away.

Astral's eyes narrowed.

The man's hand was covered in the heavy substance.

"He is ill."

Yuma jerked his head up towards Astral. "He's what!?"

* * *

><p>Ookami and Durbe were the next to fall to the ground. "Durbe!" Ryoga shouted. "What's the matter!?"<p>

"This pressure," Durbe gasped. "What is this?"

"The Summons," Ookami snarled. "The Dragon...Summons."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Without halting, Astral took to the air above.<p>

A sudden glow that had erupted from somewhere outside the palace caught his attention.

Then came a high-pitched roar.

Of a dragon.

* * *

><p>That was when he first appeared.<p>

A silver dragon with neither scales nor feathers, a thick blue underbelly extending from neck to tail. White wings bloomed on his back, jewels reminding one of crystal eyes shining near where the feathers sprouted. The number '46' sparkled on his right wing.

His ruby red eyes opened up before he released a powerful roar.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Durbe asked as he brought himself back to his feet.<p>

"The Summons was successful," Ookami reported, pulling himself back into a standing position. "Your people have another ally." His teeth bit into his lip once again as a wave of pain shot up his arm.

By that point, Demise, in his blood-driven madness, raised his paw up and struck Bandit in his blinded eye. The black Wolf howled in pain as he took steps back, nearly crushing Ryoga's foot with his paw. "Hey, watch it!" Ryoga snapped.

"_Hold your tongue, boy,_" Bandit snarled, shaking his head to ease the pain.

Without wasting another moment, Bandit raced towards Demise and jumped into the air, digging his claws into the beast's back. Demise released a yowl as he reached back and dug his own claws into Bandit's leg. Then he threw the Wolf into the water, then looked towards both Durbe and Ookami. By this time, he was beginning to froth at the mouth.

"If you value what little life you have," Ookami began, "it might be best for you to flee."

Durbe cast Ookami a glance just moments before Demise lunged forward, saliva flying past his chops. Frightened beyond compare, but at the same time, refusing to flee from his choice of battle, Durbe readied himself for Demise's assault. "Did you not hear me, Knight of the White Wings?" Ookami asked, gripping Durbe's shoulder.

Before Durbe had a chance to say another word, he found himself being pushed into the water, only the image of the cloak that Ookami was wearing being torn into five separate pieces passing through his vision before it was clouded. His face paled as droplets of blood mixed with the ocean.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Ookami jumped as far away from the beast as he could, using the torn pieces of his cloak to bandage his wounded arm. Demise, who was looking at him with a look to kill, threw his paw down at the hooded man. In his effort to save his life, Ookami raced underneath the giant wolf, coming eye to eye with Ryoga before throwing the man into the water. "You would do well to stay there for a time, Your Majesty," he said. "The Dragon will be coming soon. Besides, Demise cannot stand the water. If you wish to leave, perhaps Sir Bandit can free you from your prison."

The Wolf in question only growled as he splashed under the bridge.

Ookami released a chuckle before turning to face Demise.

The slobber that flowed down his jaw was enough to make most men turn away in disgust. Instead, Ookami gave a light shrug, wincing at the pain in his arm, then revealed one of his hands from within his tattered cloak. Light and darkness mingled near the hairs on his skin.

Durbe, who managed to swim to the surface of the water in time to regain air, saw this and gasped. Then Ookami leapt forward, burying his hand in Demise's fur. "Forced Recall!"

A bright light enveloped the two, then they both vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Yuma no longer saw Antares as the enemy, evident by him racing over to help him when he began to cough again. Just as before, blood dyed his hand a deep red, leaving Yuma sick to his stomach. "Wha-What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Are you really sick?"<p>

Antares looked up to Yuma and chuckled. The flicker in his eye made the boy feel he was ready to punch him, but the skin tone that was whiter than paper made it obvious that he could do nothing. Rigel vanished from sight in specks of gold lights, then Antares' eyes grew heavy. Anything Yuma said to him rang in his ears, the weight of the world around him becoming too much for his weary body to take. With a final breath, Antares fell to the ground, unconscious. "Ah! Anteater!"

"His name is Antares, Yuma," Astral said, looking up to the sky. "And it would be in his best interest for us to take him somewhere immediately."

"Why?" Yuma asked, looking up to Astral.

The sight of the silver dragon was enough to answer that. "Uh, right." Without wasting another minute, Yuma grasped at Antares' wrists and pulled him to cover.

Then he summoned Ganbara Knight. Just in case.

* * *

><p>Rage was burning through the dragon's veins as he looked upon the destruction that followed Vector and his troops.<p>

_Kill. Destroy. Annihilate! _

The dragon threw his head back and let out a roar. Then he dove towards Vector's main group, spewing his fiery vengeance upon the many that followed the Mad Prince. It did not touch Yuma, Astral, and the unconscious Antares, however. Ganbara Knight had been a wise choice on Yuma's part. Instead, they were supposed to watch as the streets were otherwise flooded with the orange inferno.

The houses, fortunately, remained untouched. Those within were safe, though forbidden to leave until the danger had past. This extended to Kaito and Sirius, who could no longer leave the palace.

"What's going on out there?" Kaito snapped as he looked out a window. "What did Misael do!? That's Dragluon!"

Sirius didn't speak up. His face was pale, he himself felt feverish, and the thought of Misael dying was constantly rushing through his mind. "Please tell me I didn't condemn my teacher," he thought to himself, racing a hand through his hair. "Please let him pull through this. Please..."

* * *

><p>Kotori threw her hands over her head as the dragon passed by. "What's going on now!?" she shrieked.<p>

"That's Dragluon," Rio exclaimed. "What's he doing here!?"

The dragon looked to them, then released his fiery punishment upon the tree that blocked them from view.

Kotori and Rio hastily ran from the tree, immediately noticing Ookami jump from the fire.

"What the-?" Rio exclaimed.

"It's that Ookami guy," Kotori announced, just as said man touched the ground, blood splattering against the grass. His arm had been poorly bandaged and his effort to return Demise to whatever realm he came from had opened an old wound or two.

Rio and Kotori backed away a few steps as Ookami forced himself to stand.

Then he proceeded to look them in the eye, startling both women significantly. "So you're here," he said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "Fortuitous."

"For who?" Rio began, scooping up a stick to better protect themselves from the vile man.

"You're bleeding," Kotori observed from behind Rio. When the young princess had backed up, she had made certain to push Kotori further back. Rio was a fast runner. Kotori was going to need the head start.

Ookami simply looked at his arm, then looked back to the women, his eyes, carefully hidden under his hood, freezing Kotori and Rio in their tracks

* * *

><p>Dragluon let out a deep roar as he dove down towards Vector. The king, who had chosen to stay near the bridge that allowed his army to enter the United Lands, looked up and grinned. "Looks like Ookami was right for a change," he said.<p>

He looked down to his feet, where tangible shadows were practically slithering near his shoes.

Dragluon stopped mid-flight and narrowed his eyes at the orange-haired beast.

_Kill. Destroy. Annihilate!_

"_**Vector Shingetsu!"**_ he shouted, Misael's voice mingling with the dragon's growl. "_**This is the farthest you shall go! I will not allow you to harm these people!**_"

Vector had to strangle a laugh. "You?! Stop me!?" he asked in mock disbelief. "That's rich!"

Dragluon released a throaty growl as he reeled his head back, flames licking his teeth.

In that moment, Vector revealed an even darker grin. "Go," he said in a harsh whisper.

The darkness near his feet then launched itself into the air, gripping Dragluon's fur and forcing him to throw his flames into the sky. No sooner than he was allowed to breathe did the demons that had attacked him start biting into his fur and skin.

The sudden pain that erupted in his body forced Dragluon to scream in agony as he took to the skies.

* * *

><p>Yuma poked his head out from his defense and watched as the dragon flew higher. "What's going on now?" he asked.<p>

"There seems to be something attacking that dragon," Astral said.

Upon receiving that information, Yuma jumped to his feet and started to race towards the bridge.

Naturally, he would help. It was only the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Durbe looked up to the sky, removing portions of his heavy armor as Bandit pulled Ryoga onto the bridge. In his effort to escape from the water, he had been forced to abandon some portions of his armor to the fishes and serpents. He would be willing to keep a bracer; a sort of fashion piece he gained from his father; but everything else looked positively ridiculous. "What's happening now?" he wondered.<p>

"What's that dragon doing now?" Ryoga asked, gripping the bridge in his effort to get back up.

Bandit released his hold on Ryoga's cloak and growled.

"_The teacher is worse than the student._"

* * *

><p>The demons were sinking their fangs into Dragluon's skin. His flesh soon became covered in reddened markings. Throwing his head back in pain, Dragluon released a cry that reverberated across the United Lands. All who heard it was forced to cover their ears to prevent deafness.<p>

Misael was doing no better. Every muscle of his body was screaming in pain. Not just from the bites, but from the power that he had forced upon his body. It felt as if every thread that held him together was pulling apart.

The dragon's eyes opened the slightest crack. His vision was blackening and he was quickly finding it difficult to breathe. The demons of the shadows were constricting his throat. His attempts to pry them away only met with failure. His claws could touch them, but at the same time, did not. It was almost as if he was digging his claws through thick syrup.

With a final gasp, his wings gave way and he began to fall to the bridge, his body glowing a light gold.

* * *

><p>His students, who had finally been successful in leaving the palace, paled as they noticed Dragluon plummeting to the ground, scales and skin flaking to reveal more human features.<p>

Sirius, especially, lost his breath. The nightmare he suffered of Kaito had come true.

But it was Misael instead.

"No," Sirius croaked, shooting down the path. "No! Not like this!"

It wasn't half a second before Kaito followed after him.

It wasn't another half second before Sirius' blue serpent appeared to assist them.

* * *

><p>Vector stood and admired the work of the shadow demons. Dragluon had fallen, his skin flaking away to reveal the broken Misael. His skin had grown a deathly pale, almost as if he were a ghost. The expression he wore was one of pained unconsciousness. "They did a mighty fine job of you, Misael," he said, stepping on the man's head. "But now that your dragon is gone, there's nothing you can do." His grin spread across his face. "You're so pathetic, Misa-chan!"<p>

"Take your foot off of his head!"

That shout, added to a bracer that hit the back of Vector's head, made the Mad Prince look back. Ryoga and Durbe, the latter recovering from a throwing stance. "What did you do to Misael?" Ryoga asked, his hand resting on his sword.

"Me? Nothing," Vector said with a smirk. "He did this all to himself." He looked down at the bite marks that rested on Misael's skin. "Well, okay, I helped with the shadow demons."

Durbe gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Is Misael okay!?" Yuma shouted, suddenly appearing not too far behind them. "We saw him fall. Is he okay?"

"One of your friends?" Vector asked.

Ryoga gave no answer. Neither did Durbe, for that matter.

To further their slight insanity, a blue serpent appeared with a hiss, swiping his tail against Vector's face to force him away from Misael. "What the heck is that thing!?" Ryoga exclaimed as it scooped the injured Dragon Tamer up off the ground.

"Sirius," Durbe informed him.

Ryoga looked towards the knight before finding both Kaito and Sirius, Misael resting in the wings of the blue serpent.

"Misael-sensei!" Sirius exclaimed. "Misael-sensei, open your eyes!"

"Misael!" Kaito snapped, taking hold of the man's collar. "No way are you dying now! Wake up!"

"Is he okay?" Yuma asked worriedly. "He doesn't look too hot."

Sirius bit his lip as he jerked his head towards Vector. The Mad Prince had gotten back on his feet, rubbing the side of his head. "Shingetsu-sama," he thought painfully, "what has happened to you?" He clenched his fist until his nails dug into his skin. "How could you do this to people?"

Vector grinned, despite the throbbing sensation that rose in his head. "Just like Ookami said," he reported. "He who ruled the skies did fall indeed." He looked to the sky. "And look. Not even midday. He was right for once. That's a surprise."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked, drawing his sword and racing forward.

Durbe began to draw his dagger, but then felt something off in the air.

"Wait! Ryoga!" he shouted. "Don't go any closer to Vector!"

"He's right! Stop!" Sirius cried out.

Ryoga paid no heed, choosing instead to swing his sword at the villainous leader. Vector only jumped back a few times, finally drawing his own sword to block his enemy's blade.

Just then, a portal into nothingness opened wide between the two and Ookami appeared, shoving Ryoga back towards his friends. "Ryoga!" Durbe exclaimed, catching his friend's arm before he fell into the water once more.

"Stay put, lowly mortal," he said, his voice hoarser than normal.

Everybody blinked. "That was a Barian Portal!" Yuma exclaimed. "The guy really is a Barian!"

"So pleased to get that little tidbit out of the way," Ookami said with a slight tilt in his head. He then stepped towards Vector and said, "It is done."

Vector revealed a large smirk. "Good. Then call the men back. Time for us to take our leave."

"If any still live," Ookami stated.

Vector agreed. Then he turned away and started down the bridge.

Once Ryoga regained his footing, he readied his blade and chased after his enemies. "I'm not done with you!" he shouted.

"Tier aus der Tiefe," Ookami said under his breath.

Such a phrase easily reached Durbe's ears and he gripped Ryoga's shoulder as soon as he was able. "Look out!" he declared, pulling the man back just seconds before the bridge under their feet had been destroyed.

Completely crushed by a demon with a black body, twisted ivory horns and a pearl white tail.

All paled.

Yuma gulped.

Ryoga gritted his teeth.

The thought of jumping over the gap between the two pieces of the bridge was obvious on Ryoga's face, as Durbe gripped his shoulder tighter and shook his head. "Do not even contemplate it. You won't make it. Just wait. Mach and I can make the jump easily. They will not get far."

"Then that means that this war will be over," Yuma said, keeping his voice low so as not to alert their fleeing opponents. "We'll be able to get home."

Astral seemed especially pleased by the knowledge. Even Kaito looked satisfied.

But then Ookami stopped, turned, and produced a light grin. "You would be wise to let us leave," he said. "And any men that happen to remain within your walls."

Ryoga clenched his fist.

"Oh, yeah!?" Yuma called out from the end of the bridge. "And why should we do that?"

To answer, Ookami opened up his portal once again.

All breath faded from both the knights as well as Ryoga.

Rio and Kotori, arms bound tightly by snakes of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: And all that happened. Yeah. Every bit of it. So would they have ended the war? Probably without the help of those meddling time travelers. XD So, if this made any sense to any of you, please go ahead and review. I'm just going to go figure out where the heck Bandit went after he got Ryoga out of the drink.<strong>


	21. Interrogation

**Chapter 21**

**Interrogation**

* * *

><p>Sirius was numb. He lost count of the number of hours that had passed since Antares had been brought to the medical chambers of the palace. Nor, for that matter, how long he had been waiting for his friend to awaken from his healing slumber. He knew the sun had begun to set and the sky was growing dim, but no more than that.<p>

A heavy sigh escaped him as he allowed his head to fall into his hands. So much had happened over the course of a single day.

Too much.

His teacher had fallen, his mind dwelling in the land of the unconscious while his body recovered from his agonizing experience. His best friend was recovered from where Yuma had left him, barely clinging to his life's thread. And to twist the knife that had already been plunged into the young knight's gut, the women had been captured.

By one he once called friend.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Rio!" Ryoga shouted, his face paling in horror._

_"__Kotori!" Yuma exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Why are the two of you over there!?"_

_Kotori didn't appear to know how to answer that. _

_Rio attempted to break free of her restraints, only to fail when Ookami grabbed her arm._

_"__Ookami!" Durbe shouted through his teeth. "Release Rio-hime now!"_

_Ookami revealed a slight grin. "Be careful what you wish for, Durbe of the White Wings," he said, gripping Rio's arm all the tighter as he held her over the broken bridge._

_Suddenly realizing her position, both Rio and Kotori alike nearly screamed in terror._

_Instantly, those on the opposite end stopped breathing. _

_The beast that destroyed the stone link was still dwelling beneath the crystal water._

_"__Follow us, and this will be the fate of these lasses," Ookami said. "And believe me when I speak. I have many beasts who would be most fond of fresh maiden."_

_Sirius paled. Kaito swallowed._

_Yuma tried to compose himself._

_Astral only stared, as if weighing his options. He could find none._

_Vector then let out a boisterous laugh. "Amazing, Ookami!" he said. "I can't recall you being that threatening before!"_

_"__If you seek to corner a beast, you must first take away its will to fight," Ookami said, pulling Rio back from the water. _

_"__So, now you have a choice, Ryoga," Vector said. "Follow us and let Ookami's monsters have some supper. Or stay put like a good boy. Either way, I'm satisfied with the results."_

_Ryoga snarled through his teeth as he was forced to watch them leave._

* * *

><p>Sirius was jolted out of his torpid state by a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You awake?"<p>

The young knight tentatively raised his head up.

It was Kaito. Clearly, he hadn't gotten much sleep either, unless the bags under his eyes said something else entirely.

"Oh," went Sirius. "Hey." He looked back to the young man who was resting in the white bed in the medical room. "Yeah. I'm awake."

Kaito accepted his answer, then turned his attention on the bed.

The one that held the unconscious Antares.

There had been few times in his life when Kaito could recall seeing a man so pale. He looked less like a human and more like a member of the dead.

"Kaito," Sirius said under his breath, "what of our teacher? Has he recovered any?"

Kaito gave a slight nod, though Sirius failed to notice it. "He'll wake up soon. And when he does-"

"He'll just lecture us about how we shouldn't do crazy stuff like that," Sirius interrupted. "I know. I know."

"Sounds like you got a tough teacher."

Sirius blinked.

Antares had begun to return to reality. "You attract crazies," he said, a light grin appearing on his face. "You know that, right?"

Sirius wanted to laugh in relief. Instead, he kept himself under control and said, "So you must be the king of crazies."

"Darn tootin'," Antares chuckled, coughing at the scratchy sensation in his throat.

"Stop talking," Sirius said firmly. "You need rest."

"And about a gallon of water," Kaito added.

Sirius glared at his fellow student, though he had to admit to the truth behind his sarcasm. Such attacks often left Antares with a burning sensation throat and the sooner he tasted water, the better.

* * *

><p>Ookami blinked the exhaustion from his eyes.<p>

Nothing. There was no clearness in his vision. There was only the increase in painful colors that gave him a blinding headache.

The pain in his arm had yet to ebb away. He could still feel the warm blood trickling down past his fingers, leaving him weaker and weaker with every step he chose to take. And every step he had chosen to take had steadily become a much more difficult task to complete. It was as if he had been bound to the earth by manacles of the heaviest metals.

Eventually, he stopped walking, his every breath ringing in his ears.

"What's wrong, Ookami?" Vector asked, his maniacal grin remaining strong on his face. "You look a little tired."

Ookami raised his head slightly, his heart pounding against his ribs.

Kotori, meanwhile, made an attempt to look the boy in the eye; a difficult feat to accomplish, given the hood that covered his head.

"I'm with Vector on this one," Rio mentally agreed. "He looks pretty bad."

Such thoughts were furthered when Ookami released a single sigh and fell to his knees. His upper body followed not long after.

Kotori paled and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Ookami!" Rio exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Ryoga entered the medical chambers later that day. The first thing he noticed, aside from Kaito and Sirius, was the three dirtied bowls that sat on a table.<p>

The second thing he saw was Antares downing the contents of a fourth bowl.

Yuma, who followed after Ryoga, found himself stunned.

Astral and Durbe, however, were not.

"Let it be known," Sirius said in an almost nonchalant manner. "Antares Kreiger has henceforth regained his insatiable appetite."

"So it would seem," Astral agreed.

"I had forgotten how much he can stomach," Durbe sighed, rubbing his face.

"Hey," went Antares, swallowing his food. "You try going two days without food, then suffer an attack like that one. You'll find that it'll make you pretty hungry too."

"I'll take your word for it," Sirius sighed as he continued to watch his friend eat.

A few moments later, Antares sighed and set the bowl down. "I'm stuffed," he said. "Thanks for the grub."

"Don't sweat it."

Ryoga narrowed his eyes. "So, are you ready to talk yet?" he asked.

Antares looked up from his bed. "So I'm your prisoner, huh?" he asked.

Ryoga nodded.

Antares could only laugh. "I guess I deserve that." His back straightened. "Alright. I'll talk. What do you want to know?"

The answer to his question was most immediate. "Where is Rio?"

"Who?"

"Antares-kun, bad idea," Sirius warned.

His words, however, came a tad too late.

Infuriated, Ryoga grabbed Antares' collar and pulled him out of the bed. Despite an advantage of several inches in height, the Kreiger man found himself looking up at Ryoga. The lack of strength in his legs left him at the enraged king's mercy.

"My sister!" Ryoga shouted. "One of two girls that Barian friend of yours kidnapped!"

Antares blinked. "I do hope you realize that I was unconscious when that happened," he said. "I can't even tell you if they went east or west."

Ryoga only gripped the man's collar all the tighter. "I'm not gonna play games," he snarled.

"I should hope not," Antares replied. "Seeing as how I only just regained my appetite, you'd win."

Ryoga clenched his fist tightly. It was clear that he was on the verge of punching out several of Antares' teeth.

It was then that Durbe placed a hand on Ryoga's shoulder, preventing him from doing just that. "Antares is a bit of a joker," he said. "You might need to give him a moment."

"Hey," went Antares. "Don't fight my fights. I can lose them on my own."

Kaito stared.

Sirius had to stop himself from laughing in relief.

His friend was recovering.

Thank goodness for that.

Antares chuckled slightly, then said, "Alright. I said I'd talk, so I'll talk." He looked Ryoga in the eye. Suddenly, the funny man was gone, immediately replaced with a battle-hardened warrior. "Shingetsu-sama isn't taking the girls anywhere in particular. He's just using them to lure you out, Shark Lord."

* * *

><p>Ookami opened his eyes for a brief time. His breathing drummed against his ears, his body feeling as if it were no longer his own. The fingers of his good arm reached for the ring that was held on a chain around his neck.<p>

"_Are you okay? Hey, can you hear us?"_

His eyes fluttered shut again.

It was useless. He couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, luring me out?" Ryoga snarled. "What is his plan, Antares!?"<p>

"Do I look like someone who gets the juicy details?" Antares asked.

Both Durbe and Sirius alike shared a nod.

Antares paused, then shrugged. "He figures that the further you're from your army and your people, the easier you are to kill," he admitted. "Now, do you mind if I sit down? My legs are starting to hurt."

Ryoga grumbled, then did as Antares requested. A light "Thanks" was the most he was going to get.

After taking a quick breather, Antares continued. "Shingetsu-sama told Ookami to kidnap the girls," he said. "That way, you'd follow him into the Dying Wood and he'd give you an appropriate end."

Yuma swallowed. "The, uh, Dying Wood?" he repeated.

"Does your king think of anything?" Kaito asked. "People are forbidden from entering that wood."

"Honestly, I don't think his head's been on straight since the day his old man died," Antares answered.

"Join the club," Sirius sighed, lowering his head in resignation.

"So where is this wood you're talking about?" Ryoga asked. "Out with it."

"It's about a four day journey from here on horseback," Durbe answered.

"With Ookami-san, Rio-hime, and Kotori-san," Sirius added, "that time may be lengthened to near a week."

Kaito nodded his agreement.

"I can understand the women," Antares said casually, "but what's this about Ookami? He's been pretty good at pulling his own weight."

"He was injured," Sirius announced. "He was making an effort to hide it, but I managed to catch a whiff. He was bleeding really badly. That alone would slow them down, unless Shingetsu-sama chooses to simply abandon him to the beasts that catch the scent of a Tamer."

Antares paled, then he felt his head fall. "What an idiot," he mumbled.

Ryoga growled through his teeth.

"I know what you're thinking, Ryoga-ouji," Durbe said, "but we can't chase after them. Not at dusk. The darkness would become a maze."

"Another line from your old man?" Antares asked. "He must have had a bag of 'em."

Durbe dealt Antares a slight glare.

"Durbe-nii's right though," Sirius said. "We can't just head out. Besides, Guardian's tired and Mach needs to rest his wings."

Ryoga glared at Sirius. "So we're catching up with them tomorrow," he announced, starting for the doors. "They've already gained enough of a head start on us."

Durbe nodded as Ryoga stepped out.

After a brief moment of silence, Antares looked to Sirius. "He's your future brother-in-law, right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," was Sirius' answer.

* * *

><p>Ookami awoke once again to the darkened sky. Life was flowing back into his body once again and his arm burned with numbness. "Where...?"<p>

Kotori's face immediately appeared in the corner of his vision. "You're awake," she said happily. "Thank goodness."

Ookami struggled to sit up, but Kotori's hands against him prevented him from getting very far. "What happened?" he asked, hating the scratchy sensation in his throat.

"You fainted this afternoon," Vector announced from the fire. "Next time, keep your guard up or I'll leave you behind."

"I see," Ookami breathed. "I understand." He looked down to his injured arm.

It had been covered in thick white bandages, a red stain going across his forearm.

"Was this...you?"

His question was directed to Kotori, who shook her head.

"It was Rio," she told him. "She knew how to help you. I just helped with the bandages."

"Mercy...to an enemy...," Ookami breathed, his eyes fluttering shut once more. "How...unusual..."

His fell back into the folds of sleep, the numbness in his arm fading with his dreams.

* * *

><p>Bandit slowly brushed his nose against Guardian's face. The mother Wolf had fallen asleep shortly after his return, her three pups sleeping right beside her. That left the father Wolf with some time to his own thoughts.<p>

Pulling himself away from Guardian's side, Bandit then looked to the sky, his one good eye narrowing in thought and a hint of rage. "Demise," he snarled to himself, his claws digging into the soil. "The Spawn of the Apocalypse himself. A demon among demons. And," he started for the water; "the greatest warrior...of my fallen clan." He gritted his teeth and tore at the ground. "Only the most wicked of the fold can summon him to this world without repercussions."

With a shake of his head, Bandit started for the water's edge and swallowed what little liquid he could. "So how did that...child...," he mentally continued, "bring that Fallen to this plane?"

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Think you guys can leave a review? :)<strong>


	22. Approach

**Chapter 22**

**Approach**

* * *

><p>Durbe opened his eyes to the darkened sky.<p>

Stars. Clouds touching the moon.

He tried to sleep on the cold ground, but he found it to be impossible. Not because of the ground or the lack of warmth. Not because of the nipping winds or the horrible chill.

No, it was because of all the frustration he had built up inside.

Sighing in defeat, he commanded himself to rise and looked across their place of rest.

The mouth of the Dying Wood. Even if the clouds had given way and the moon became the sun, that place would always be dark and desolate.

Nothing, save the trees themselves, grew within the shadow's embrace. And even then, the trees were old and threatening to expire. It would not be long, Durbe realized, before all of the foliage simply gave way and transformed the land into a barren field.

The thought left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Sighing, Durbe got up from his place on the ground and stepped away from the rest of them. He found himself having to step over both his brother as well as Yuma before finally finding a place to sit alone.

A stream not all that far away from the group's camp site.

He looked down into the water, the ever-moving surface capturing his reflection.

His reflection...as well as the reflection of his family.

Without intending it, he could see them all. His mother, with that flare in her eye and that quirk in her smile. His brother, with those tense shoulders and frustrated glare.

His father, with his tender face and his gentle hand.

Another sigh escaped him. "Rio-hime," he thought to himself, clenching his fist as he remembered their goal.

To rescue Rio as well as the young girl that was taken prisoner alongside her. To stop Vector from achieving his goals. And to remove that Barian, whoever it may have once been, from the face of the battlefield. If he died, then Durbe supposed there was not much to be done. He himself may not have been one to prefer violence over peace, but even he knew that some battles – and some deaths – were unavoidable.

He just hoped that none died, if it were an option.

"Tell me, how many knight boys get up in the middle of the night to look at themselves in the water?"

When Durbe sighed this time, it had been out of sheer annoyance. It was just his luck that Antares had chosen that time of all times to awaken. Though when Durbe looked back, he could tell that it had not been by choice.

The man was exhausted, though he was also making quite the effort to keep it hidden. Dark circles rested under his eyes and he looked terribly whey-faced. When was the last time, Durbe wondered, that Antares had actually slept an entire night? Certainly not recently, if he looked like that.

"None," Durbe responded. "I'm merely thinking about something."

"Right," Antares yawned. "While looking at yourself in the stream."

Durbe grumbled. "How does Sirius put up with you?" he asked.

"He doesn't. I just annoy him less."

Another sigh.

Then Antares sat down next to him, a grin appearing on his sickly pale face.

"You should be sleeping," Durbe said after a time. "You still need some time to recover from that attack you endured, after all."

"I do," Antares admitted. "Yeah. But the thing is, I have a terrible time getting the rest I need."

Durbe cast Antares a slight stare. "I understand. But still, it would be in your best interest to rest. Or, if you insist on ignoring your own benefits, it would be in our best interests for you to rest."

"Really?"

"If Sirius continues to worry for your safety, he'll undoubtedly slow the rest of us down."

Antares chuckled once. "What a darling elder brother you are," he teased. "Caring about your brother like that."

"He might even end up dead," Durbe quickly added.

Antares stopped.

"He can't bring himself to kill a friend, and Ookami's ally, Demise, is a force to be reckoned with. You consider Sirius a close friend, if not family, so I'm sure you don't want to see that occur any more than I do. To prevent that, it would be in our best interests for you to rest and recover."

The two sat in silence for a short while. Then Antares stood up and patted his pants leg down. "Well, aren't you an optimist. Fine, I get your drift." He turned around and walked away. "You might want to get some rest too, Durbe-chan. Can't have Siri-chan constantly looking over his shoulder because you're not moving faster than he is."

Durbe quickly jerked his head back.

Antares had laid back down in the dirt, pretending to sleep.

While it irritated him, Durbe knew that he had a point. Sighing, he pushed himself up from the ground, immediately noticing the bangle on his wrist.

Rio's face entered his mind once again.

He closed his eyes. "Just hang on, Rio," he said softly. "We're coming."

* * *

><p>Rio was sound asleep.<p>

Frankly, Kotori wished she could be so calm. With Vector sleeping in his tent and Demise acting as a guard dog, Kotori couldn't find the strength to sleep.

Finally giving up, Kotori got up from the tent that had been built for the prisoners and stepped outside.

Just her luck. Demise was still awake. He also seemed somewhat famished, but then again, the possibility existed that everybody looked like pork chops to him. Regardless, Kotori knew well enough to put her guard up as soon as the large Wolf looked her in the eye.

"At ease, Demise. She's not your dinner."

The Wolf grumbled, then lowered his head to his paws.

Kotori looked to the source of the voice.

Ookami was wide awake. He was resting on a stump, back turned towards her and arms in constant motion. Kotori attempted to discover the meaning behind the movements, but the cloak made that a difficult accomplishment.

Was he making something?

Was he repairing something?

What?

Curious, Kotori silently stepped over to him and looked over his shoulder. The stump was closer to the ground than she had initially thought, giving her the extra inch or two she required while he was sitting down.

He wasn't making something. He wasn't repairing something.

He was replacing the bandages on his arm. She had just looked in time to see the red from the wound and the scar that was forming beneath the stitches that he had given himself in the dead of night. Seconds later, they were covered by the heavy white cloth. He let out a sudden hiss, the bandages quickly becoming too tight for his liking.

"Is your arm doing any better?"

Ookami turned his head. "Go back to bed," he commanded. "You need all the strength you can be collect during this night." He returned his gaze to the bandages. "Tomorrow, they'll be coming to collect you and the princess."

"They are?" Kotori asked, hope returning to her face.

"Of course."

Kotori couldn't help but smile. She knew that they would come to help; if nobody else, Yuma definitely would; but it was still lifted the spirits to hear those words. Even if those words were from an enemy, they were still important to her.

"Thank you."

Ookami paused.

Slowly but surely, he looked back. "You're thanking me?" he asked. "For what?"

Kotori kept her smile, despite his confusion. "For letting me know. That means a lot to me."

Ookami didn't speak. When he finally did, it was forced at best. "What is it with you human females and gratitude?"

"I can't really explain it any more than you can understand it."

"...Go back to bed."

When Kotori finally did as she was told, Ookami spoke once again.

"...You're welcome..."

Kotori didn't bother turning back.

She had a sneaking hunch that if she asked, he was going to deny ever speaking up.

* * *

><p>Ryoga slashed through the dying branches with his blade, Durbe following close behind. Yuma and Sirius were lagging in the back, Antares humming cheerfully while he watched the chips fly. "I love the smell of dead tree branches in the morning," he said, throwing his hands behind his head.<p>

"You do?" Yuma couldn't help but ask.

Sirius sighed. "He's lying," he answered. "All it is to him is foreboding."

"Hey," went Antares. "At least I can smell it. If I can still smell it, then I'm happy. And I like what makes me happy. Therefore, I like the smell of dead branches in the morning."

Sirius suddenly remembered how much he hated Antares-style logic.

"Would you tell that friend of yours to keep his trap shut?" Ryoga said with something of a snarl. "Who knows how close we are to their camp."

"He has a point," Durbe admitted, placing his sword back in his sheathe.

Even Astral agreed. Or rather, he would have if he wasn't sleeping in the Emperor's Key.

Yuma gave a slight shrug, then scanned every card he had in his deck.

All Ryoga, not to mention the rest of the team, could do was stare. "Okay. What the heck are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I'm trying to decide which monster to summon out," Yuma said. "I don't want to waste any time when we start fighting that really big wolf."

"You summon your monsters with thick pieces of paper?" Antares asked, stopping in his tracks to better examine the artwork. "For real?"

Yuma nodded.

"How do you do that?"

Yuma paused. "I actually don't know," he said. "I just said, 'Come on out, Zubaba,' and it came."

Antares let his jaw fall. "Eh?"

"Don't worry. We don't get it either," Sirius said, eyes closed in resignation.

Recovering his jaw, Antares fixed his collar and said, "Oh well. This is this. That is that. Circles are round."

Yuma blinked.

"Are all your brother's friends this crazy?" Ryoga asked, pointing to Antares with his blade.

"Actually, it's just him," Durbe said. "But he's not exactly adept at making friends, so there may be truth to your statement."

"Right," Antares drawled. "Because the pretty red-head is clearly not just a friend."

Sirius gave Antares' ear a good tug. "Didn't Ryoga tell you to keep your stupid trap shut?" he asked, his face turning slightly red.

Antares nodded, readying himself to cry "Uncle" if need be.

* * *

><p>Ookami peeked out from his place behind fallen branches and withering bushes. "So they've arrived," he said to himself. "Perfect."<p>

_**"**__**Finally. Now I can feast.**_"

The smell alone made Ookami stand firm. He refused to turn, lest he endure a full breath to his face. Nevertheless, he knew that Demise stood behind him, eager to dine. "Steadfast, Demon Wolf," he said. "Your enemy will be arriving swiftly. You can enjoy the fight then."

"_**You would be wise to hold to your word, brat. So far, you have disappointed me.**_"

"My promise will hold today," Ookami replied. "You have my word, Demise."

_**"**__**I shall need more than your word.**_"

Ookami pointed to the path, the very same path that Ryoga and his gang of misfits were walking down. "Is this sufficient?"

Demise grinned.

"_**Very.**_"

* * *

><p>Everybody stopped walking. They could hear the sounds of growling.<p>

Ryoga sighed. "Yuma, if that's your stomach," he said, turning to face the one at the far back.

"That's not me," Yuma said, shaking his head quickly.

Sirius swallowed.

Antares paled.

"Yuma," Durbe spoke up hesitantly, "don't make any sudden movements."

Yuma tilted his head, then took notice of an intense heat running down the back of his neck. He casually looked up, then found himself looking into the eyes of a large, mad Wolf.

Demise.

"Uh, guys?" he said. "Is this, uh, who I think it is?"

They all nodded.

Then Demise huffed. The heat, not to mention the smell, sent Yuma further towards the ground.

"_**Tasty.**_"

Shivers raced up their bodies.

Then Demise opened his large jaws, ready to swallow Yuma whole. Only the appearance of a large black Wolf with a handmade eyepatch stopped him from accomplishing this.

"Bandit!" Antares exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

The two Wolves fought with each other for a time, clawing and biting into flesh and fur, before finally separating.

"_**It would appear that Ookami has finally fulfilled his half of the bargain,**_" Demise said, a rumble in his throat that would indicate laughter following his words.

"**You are a beast that does not belong,**" Bandit snarled, his words reaching only Demise. "**You are Fallen.**"

"_**As are you. I can taste your success in the air.**_"

Bandit snarled. "**Success!?**"

"_**We are stronger than humans, yet they dare to command us. And should they die, we are blamed and killed by our kin. Surely, you have found that to be a flaw just as I did.**_"

Bandit growled violently, fur standing up on end.

"What in the heck is going on between those two?" Antares asked.

"I dunno!" Yuma exclaimed. "I'm just hearing the barking and the growling."

Sirius bit down on his lip, a sense of unease filling his very being.

Demise looked down at the humans below. "_**That child," **_he began, "_**his scent is a strange one.**_" He looked to Bandit, a mocking grin appearing on his snout. "_**The Rider's spawn?**_"

Bandit roared, then lunged at Demise, chomping down on the larger beast's shoulder. Demise initially let out a whimper, then returned the gesture with a vengeance. Along with his teeth, he added his claws, tearing through flesh and drawing forth blood.

"Bandit!" Sirius shouted. "Get away from him!"

He made an attempt to rush over to Bandit's side, but a blade of silver against his throat forced him to jump back.

"Sorry, but this is a fight between Wolves."

Ookami.

"Humans have no place in their brawls."

Sirius swallowed, hand against his blade. "And you are to be the judge of that?"

A grin appeared from within the shadows. "Yes, a rather valid point," he said. "Nevertheless, Child of the Wolves, it is not your place to interfere in their affairs. I doubt even your precious Guardian would wish for you to involve yourself."

Sirius snarled, then looked to his brother and friends. "Get going, you guys," he said. "I have business here."

"Sirius?" Durbe asked.

A pained smile. "You're right, Durbe-nii," he said. "I don't have it in me to kill a friend."

He was listening?

Sirius looked away, refusing to give an answer to the silent question. Then Antares took hold of Durbe's shoulder and shook his head.

"Let's trust him," Yuma said. "Sirius has got this."

Ryoga could only accept Yuma's words because his sister was still in trouble.

"Just stay alive, Siri-chan," Antares said. "You got that?"

"Quit calling me by that demeaning nickname, and you've got a deal," Sirius responded, refusing to turn. His weapon was revealed from its sheath, gleaming despite the shadows of the trees.

Yuma and company faded away.

It was just the Wolves and Tamers now.

"So you seek to fight then?" Ookami asked.

"And win," Sirius answered. "You're just as dangerous as Shingetsu-sama."

Ookami chuckled. "The only difference is that I'm not as close to you as he is to warrant your inability to kill," he said. "Is that correct?"

Sirius didn't bother with an answer.

That brought forth another laugh.

"How amusing," Ookami said.

"_**Amusing for you,**_" Demise said, allowing his voice to strike even their bones, "_**appetizing for me.**_"

Bandit snarled, shoulders tensing.

* * *

><p>Vector slid his weapon into its sheath, a crooked smile stretching across his face. "Well, at long last," he said. "They've arrived."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Hi. Hello. Nice to meet you all. Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy.<strong>

**Sirius: You really can't think of anything better?**

**D.T.B: Uh...No. No, I cannot.**

**Antares: Excuse Burn Out.**


End file.
